My Safe Place
by GloLightly
Summary: She was sure she would die right there in her niece's arms, everything turning to black... but an unexpected angel saved them both. How would she learn to live with him, with all of them... and how much longer could she ignore the pull at her heart every time he looked her way? A Daryl O/C story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"**There's a safe place I know…"**

_**Regina…**_

It was the imagery of it that brought her back. Yeah… Reggie could feel the sweat and blood running down her neck, soaking her shirt. But it's not what finally gave her the strength to look around. Feeling the intense Georgia heat like a suffocating blanket prompted her to push up to the sky, and _that's_ when she opened her eyes.

Her palms were facing the sun, shadowing it from her face. Reggie's hands had never been pretty, they were always calloused from the guitar and working out on the boat, but this was just _bad._ One of her fingernails was completely torn off, several deep cuts were beginning to scab over and turn the areas around them bright red. In their rush to escape the last thing on her mind was cleaning her wounds. They didn't exactly think of bringing the peroxide along for the ride.

"Reg?" She felt her niece's hands on the side of her face, checking her temperature. "Can you hear me?"

She did her best to nod, catching Maya's large blue eyes in hers before closing herself off again. Maya's voice was distant as she felt the truck come to a sputtering stop. Ben was swearing loudly and punching the steering wheel over and over again. The yelling, Maya's sobbing… Ben's sobbing… her own name repeated a half a dozen times.

"Reggie… Reggie we have to go!" She opened her eyes once more to her brother in law. He was standing at the end of the flatbed, reaching out to her. Ben was worse for wear; blood coming from a gash in his forehead… his left eye socket was clearly broken. She couldn't help but imagine his whole face caving in. The thought gave her chills.

"Aunt Regina… you gotta get up. I'll help you, I'll help you… see?" An arm slipped underneath her, pushing her body up. Her head began to pound as she felt someone press a cloth to her head.

"You've gotta calm down… relax Reg." Ben was next to her instantly, taking over holding the towel, trying to stop the blood. "Your heart rate goes up and it's over, you'll bleed out. You understand what I'm saying right? Reggie?"

"Yes, I understand. I understand…"

Maya was in the corner of her eye, frantically packing their supplies into whatever bags had room. She was staring off at something in the distance… well not really staring… her eyes traveled from the back of the truck, to the bag, to the road in the distance… back again…

"What's coming?" She was having a difficult time speaking, but her hand covered Ben's, holding the rag herself now. She got the feeling back in her legs as she began to stretch. Getting her bearings was not a simple task, but she had to speed it up. She heard them before she saw them, but there was a swarm of walkers heading their way. The moaning and snarling was hint enough, but the worst give away was the smell. The stench of rotting flesh filled the air around her.

"Reg?" Ben's voice was quiet, his hand grabbing hers. "Regina… come on… get Maya to the side of the road."

She did as Ben said. She and Maya knelt quietly behind railing waiting for him to grab the rest of their gear. Reggie could feel Maya gripping her hand tighter than ever, squeezing harder as the herd moved closer. Their truck was broken down in the middle of the road, right outside another heap of cars trapped in a mangle that used to be a heavily used highway. Reggie was unable to ignore the feeling of Karma's heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Ben, hurry up!" She hissed at him. She would have reached out or walked over to help, but she was suddenly aware of the stickiness on her thighs. Her whole body ached, and the reason why was flush in her mind. She was terrified…

Reggie was too terrified to help, too scared to jump in to protect him. She held Maya, dragged her away from the wreck of cars kicking and screaming. The last words she heard from her dear brother in law, the only man left to protect the two of them… well… she listened.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! GET MAYA OUT OF HERE REGGIE!" She looked back in time to see one of the monsters clamp onto his neck. She heard him… clear as day. His agonizing screams echoed in her ears, and as she watched Maya she realized they echoed in hers as well. There would never be a remedy for that. When Maya and Reggie slept they'd hear Ben's last screams, begging them to run, excruciating pain in every fucking syllable… not a god damn thing would ever change that.

She was it, she was the only one left to watch after her twelve year old niece. Tree branches scrapped her already raw skin as she pulled Maya along. They cowered in a cave about five minutes off the road. Ben's screams died as suddenly as he was bitten, and both of the girls knew that he was gone. Whether he was 'alive' or not… he was gone. And now they were alone, only Maya to tend to her severely wounded aunt. Only Reggie to watch her niece who had seen her mother and father die within two weeks of one another… and made to hide from what happened in their small camp.

It was too much to think, too much to hope, they'd be safe there. Reggie found herself wanting to remember the time around the fire in each other's arms rather than the last night there. That last night…

It wasn't worth remembering. They all would do anything to forget. Ben would never remember again… Reggie took solace in that.

_**Daryl…**_

It was like an itch, this feeling he had. Daryl had been inching closer to the crying out he'd heard almost two hours prior. _'It's probably some other travelers, no one important… it's probably not Sophia, it's a long shot…'_

But what if it was? He had to look, follow the voices until they died out. Even after he noticed there was more than one voice he continued to follow… even after he realized neither of them belonged to Sophia, well, he followed. A woman and a girl, their voices similar, just a dozen or more years between them. He got close enough to notice the fresh blood on the dried leaves beneath his feet. One of them was losing a lot of it… too much… especially if it was the younger girl. Daryl took into account the small figure he saw in the distance, huddling by a tree with a taller version. Yep, it was definitely a girl and her mother. And one of them was hurt.

He saw the girl's mother collapse and at once there wasn't a question in his mind.

"I'm unarmed!" He hollered, approaching them quickly. "Are you hurt? How much blood have you lost?"

The closer he got the more he realized it wasn't the younger one, but the mother that was hurt. Daryl got close enough to smell the metallic substance in the air.

"Are you going to hurt us?" The younger one, couldn't have been more than twelve, had the other wrapped up in her arms. As Daryl approached he took in the scene. The girl, while seemingly unscathed, was holding on to a dying woman. At least that's what it seemed… but she was breathing.

"No… I ain't gonna hurt ya'." He set his bow down, put both hands in the air. Not surrender, but simply an offer of help. They were helpless… completely and entirely so… if he wasn't already going to hell, ignoring the suffering of these two would certainly get him a first class ticket. "How long's she been losin' blood… huh? Ya' gotta tell me girly… I can't help unless ya' trust me."

She still looked terrified, although she had let the unconscious woman go. Had left her in his arms, taking a much needed breather. She looked as though she'd collapse at any moment, much like her companion. "I'm Maya." She was standing with both her hands on her knees. She raised her head at Daryl, tears in her eyes. "That's my Aunt Regina… she's the only one left." She put her head back down, swallowing more than a dozen sobs before composing herself. "My father just got torn apart saving us."

Daryl had never seen these girls before, but something about Maya's bright blue eyes… the innocence and damage behind them… he didn't question his decision for a moment.

"Come on… help me with her. There's a safe place I know… you'll both be fine. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've got so many ideas for Reggie, Daryl and Maya. I just can't get it out on paper fast enough! I'm going to be taking a line from each chapter and putting it at the beginning, a line I like the most. I'm really hoping everyone who's reading this enjoys it. I've got two whole seasons of TWD to work with here as far as story line is concerned, and that is wonderful having that much freedom! Please read and comment, I'd love to hear what you all think. **

**I only wrote from Daryl's point of view this chapter, Reggie will come up again in the next one.**

**Chapter Two**

_**Daryl…**_

Daryl was aware of the heavy burden he just placed on his shoulders, literally and figuratively. He was out there to find Sophia, not be a hero.

But he couldn't have just walked away.

"Try and keep her talkin', ya' understand?" Daryl hoisted the badly injured woman on to his shoulder and began hiking as quickly as he could back toward the farm. That doctor guy, Herschel, he should be able to help her. Sure, he had his hands full with Carl's recovery at the moment, but this girl needed help or she was going to die. Daryl hoped that the others would see it that way too, and not condemn him for bringing on another two mouths to feed. The little one, Maya, was struggling to keep up and running out of breath. "I know yer' tired, but ya' gotta talk to her. Keep her awake."

She was walking less than a step behind him now. "Aunt Reggie? Reg, can you hear me?" He felt the woman tug slightly on his shirt… she was moving. She was awake.

"Keep talkin' little girl… go on!" He urged

"Aunt Reggie, ya don't gotta be afraid now." Maya's voice was thick with breathlessness and tears. "This man's gonna help us, he's gonna fix you up. Right?"

Daryl nodded quickly. "Right, yeah kid. I'm gonna help y'all."

Once they reached the camp all was quiet. Everyone was puttering around this way and that, chores mostly. The first one to notice him was Carol… she was always the first one to notice someone in need. He began to jog toward the camp, seeing Dale, Andrea and Shane running toward him. Rick and Lori were inside undoubtedly, sitting by their boy's bedside. Carl had woken up that morning, he finally seemed like he was on the mend. Talking, smiling, the whole thing.

"What's this?" Shane was pointing to the girl on his back, but Andrea and Dale didn't ask questions. They helped Carol pull her off Daryl's shoulders and lay her down on the wet morning grass. Her eyes kept opening slightly and then closing again… he would put money on the fact that she had no damn idea what was going on at that moment. She was off in another world… better there than here… here she was close to dying.

"What's her name?" Carol asked as she and Andrea ran their hands down the woman's body, checking for wounds.

"Reggie." Maya spoke up. Daryl looked down at the girl and felt his heart break just a little. She was so young, as young as Carl. One inside recovering from a bullet wound, one outside watching her last living family member slowly bleed out.

God he hated this world.

Andrea's face was ashen. "Daryl… I don't know where this blood is coming from… there's so much of it."

"We have to get her inside to Herschel. Come on, Shane, help us." Carol put her hands underneath Reggie's back and began to hold up her dead weight.

The brazen cop stood there with his newly shaved head and forever present attitude, not lifting a finger. "He can't help her now, he's on 24 hour watch with Carl, and we ain't got the time or the resources to be pullin' people off the street and outta the woods on a fuckin' whim! This was a god damn mistake."

Daryl's head shot up and he stared hard at Shane. It didn't seem to dawn on this asshole that Daryl was not afraid of him, not in the slightest. He hated people like him, hated them down to his bones, and he wasn't about to let Robo-Cop lay on the guilt for saving the lives of two girls. "Hey Shane, why dontcha' just shut the fuck up and walk away if you ain't gonna help?" Daryl bent down next to Carol and Andrea, Dale holding on to her feet.

"What'd you say to me, boy?" Shane hands went to his holster, to where his gun should have been. Daryl watched his face go red as he realized he had no weapon.

"I ain't no fuckin' boy. Get the hell outta' the way!" The idiot was standing in between them and the front door. "MOVE!"

Shane didn't budge.

Without warning Maya stalked up to him, crying every inch of the way. Shane's eyes were locked on Daryl's trying to intimidate him, so he didn't even notice the young blonde heading right for him, anger coming out of every pore. He didn't catch the speed at which she was moving, or the hate she was displaying…

So when she pulled her foot back and kicked him as hard as she could between his legs Shane was understandably shocked. There was a collective gasp from everyone standing around, Glenn and T-Dog were there now, everyone's eyes wide at the little girl who was acting like anything but.

When Shane dropped to his knees Maya reached out and shoved him hard to the side. He collapsed on the ground, holding his family jewels and trying to catch his breath. Maya looked up at them expectantly. "Well? GO! Get her in there, help her, don't let her die! PLEASE!"

Herschel already had most of the medical supplies at the ready, as well as his daughters and his friend Patricia to help him. They were moving around frantically, piercing her skin with IV's, pressing gauze to her various wounds. Daryl and the rest of them were just in the way, so he took Maya by her arm and followed everyone out the front door.

She sat on the porch steps, unmoving. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and her head was down. It had been almost an hour now and no one had come out to tell them what was happening, and Daryl was becoming anxious. He needed to get back out there and look for Sophia… but he couldn't leave without knowing Reggie would live through this. He didn't know why… but he just couldn't.

Rick and Lori exited the house after a little while. Rick walked briskly down toward Daryl who was sitting with T-Dog, Glenn and Dale. Shane was in his truck and hadn't left it since the incident in front of the house… Daryl sure didn't like the death glare he was giving Maya though. She was just a kid, for fuck's sake.

"Who is that in there? What's happened?" The Sherriff's eyes were full of confusion. Daryl glanced back at Maya and saw that Lori was standing there, introducing herself, shaking the young girl's hand.

"Found em' in the woods when I was out searchin' for Sophia." Daryl finished up the sandwich that Carol had made him and was licking his fingers. "I mean to get back out there… but I should be here in case she don't make it."

Rick eyed him suspiciously… he supposed he didn't blame the guy. Daryl wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy, wasn't the type to put too much thought into others… but here he was… putting himself out there for not just Sophia, but these two newcomers as well. Daryl knew this side of him existed, had always known it, was teased by his older brother mercilessly for it… but he didn't show this to strangers. To him, these people were still strangers. They weren't blood, they weren't family… he had no damn reason to show any side of himself besides the one they all knew. He was the quiet hunter, the angry one who shot off at the mouth if you crossed him, he was the one to avoid. And he liked it that way.

He heard the screen door slam and looked up to the porch. They all did. Maya stood quickly and backed down the steps, not unwrapping her arms from around her stomach. Herschel and Patricia were both covered in blood. It didn't look good. He couldn't bring himself to walk over although everyone else was. He stayed by the fire, standing, waiting for what the doctor had to say.

"She's lost a lot of blood, lacerations are in danger of becoming extremely infected if not looked after properly… but she's going to make it. She's going to be alright." Herschel spoke slowly as he wiped his hands with a rag.

Maya didn't hesitate, she ran and jumped at the old man. She wrapped his arms around him and sobbed "Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again. Daryl felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. He had saved her, she was going to be alright.

Before he knew what was happening he saw the young girl sprinting at him. She wrapped him up in a tight hug, arms around his waist. Daryl didn't know what to do, kids didn't just come up and hug him out of nowhere. He patted the girl's shoulders, attempting comfort… but he was just no damn good at this.

"Thank you Daryl." Maya backed up and looked at him. Her face was so swollen from crying that it must have been twice its normal size. "If you hadn't have helped me, she would have died back there in those woods." She cocked her head to the side as Daryl stayed silent, just nodding slightly at her as he strapped his crossbow to his back. "Don't you get it? You saved her life… you saved us both."

Now he was just uncomfortable. Helping them out was one thing, but her being this grateful was a strange feeling. People weren't grateful for Daryl Dixon. They were cautious of him or annoyed by him. That was it. "its okay kid, don't worry 'bout it."

Maya turned to run into the house, Herschel's daughter Maggie following her in. Daryl was about to turn to go back his initial search when he heard the old man's voice holler out at him. "Daryl! Come on back here a second son."

"What is it?" He sauntered over to the area in front of the house. Everyone but Herschel's two girls were gathered around, even Shane had gotten out of his truck to see what the commotion was. Patricia and Herschel both looked stricken and nervous… they hadn't even looked nervous when they were tending to Carl. They were always in control, no matter how dire things seemed. Daryl felt fire rise to his chest, his breathing intensified. "What's wrong man? You said she was gonna be alright."

Herschel nodded. "Her wounds will heal, she'll get her strength back… but we are dealing with a different kind of monster here… and it's something we all should be aware of." Feet were shuffling, Carol and Lori were holding hands, it was like everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Everyone except Shane.

"This is why this fuckin' redneck shouldnta brought them two back here in the first place!" Shane hollered, practically spitting as he pointed at Daryl. "They come here, use our medicine, use our man power, when we barely got enough for ourselves! How do you justify that Dixon, huh?"

Before Daryl could say a word Herschel stepped in between them, glaring at the cop with intensity that had never surfaced before. "First of all, it's not _our_ medicine, it's _my _medicine… secondly, I'll use it to treat whomever I wish. And lastly, if you're capable of coming across a young woman and child bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere and just _walking away?_ Well… I don't wanna know you. I don't need to hear another word to know exactly what type of person you are." He took a step closer. "You got no conscious, no remorse, no compassion… you're lifelessness exceeds any one of these 'walkers' you loathe so much." Herschel straightened up, seeming to snap out of his anger and looked around at everyone. His eyes settled back to Daryl's and all you could hear was his breathing, trying to compose himself.

After a few more moments of silence and Shane stalking away in anger, Carol finally piped up. "What is it Herschel… what is it we should know?"

He sighed and clamped a hand down on Patricia's shoulder. It was only then that Daryl noticed how overwhelmed she seemed, her eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill over any moment.

"The woman in there, Reggie… She was brutally attacked. By more than one person… I'd say at least three or more."

Daryl's heart began to slam against the inside of his chest. "Attacked…. "Well no shit she was attacked, look at her."

"No son… she wasn't just beaten." Herschel squeezed Patricia's shoulder as the woman let out a choked sob. "These men that attacked her… they violated her in ways that are inhuman."

For the first time since knowing all the people standing around him, Daryl paid attention to the reactions they betrayed at this piece of news. The women put their hands over their mouths or hearts, Glenn swallowed and began to step away, running his hands through his hair. Rick was the first to speak.

"She's been sexually assaulted." The Sherriff was nodding, looking a little sick to his stomach. "By three or more men…"

Herschel nodded and continued to squeeze Patricia's hand. Lori and Carol were crying now right along with her. They were frightened, understandably so. Whoever these men were… what if they were close? What if they came upon them in the middle of the night and did the same to them? Once again it was apparent how much more dangerous people were than walkers. They'd always be more dangerous, capable of so much more damage than just taking a bite from your flesh.

Things like what happened to Reggie made being a Geek seem like a lesser punishment from God.

"From what I can tell this happened less than twenty four hours ago." Herschel looked to Daryl. "What I need to know from you is how they were when you found them."

Daryl took a breath in, trying to steady his mind. "I dunno… I heard em' cryin' out. Thought it mighta been Sophia, so I followed. I noticed the blood on the ground, flowin' too fast for anyone to live through… when I saw them I picked her and up and carried her here. The girl talked to her on the way, tried to keep her awake."

Herschel nodded. "Were there signs of a struggle… signs of anyone else being there?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, it was definitely just them in the woods. They came from the highway, same way we were when Sophia went missin'."

The old man nodded again, tossing the information around in his brain for a minute before speaking again. "Well… this can only mean one thing."

Rick spoke up. "What it means is that they got away from where it happened. It means they escaped and were trying to find a safe place when Daryl found them." Rick looked up at Daryl with something close to admiration. "You did the right thing."

He wished everyone would stop looking at him, but remembered something that he thought they should know. "When I found em' Reggie was already passed out and Maya was afraid of me. She asked if I was going to hurt them. I had to put down my bow before the girl would even let me near her aunt…" Daryl shook his head, remembering. "Her injuries at that point… she couldn't have made it much further than from the road… Maya told me that her father had just been torn apart tryin' to save em'." Disbelief flooded Daryl's head and heart. "So that little girl watched her aunt get raped and her father die within hours of one another. That's what we are dealin' with."

Carol's voice seemed far away at this point. "Daryl? Daryl ya' gotta calm down."

"Yeah… calm down. That's exactly what I'll fuckin' do!" He hollered, motioning to the inside of the house. "There's a fuckin' gang of rapists outside our front door who don't mind tearin' a woman apart in front of a twelve year old… shit… she's lucky they didn't come after her too! Calm down Carol? FUCK THAT! What if it was you… what if it's Sophia?" Carol's whole body clenched up. "She's out there on her own with dead monsters and live ones….. FUCK!" Daryl swung his bow over his shoulder, cursing and spitting, overwhelmed with anger. No one attempted to chill him out… they knew that it wasn't going to happen. "I'm goin' to search for her again… I'll be back. Watch after those fuckin' girls for me Sherriff." Rick nodded at Daryl, an understanding forming between the two men. "I'll be back. Don't let Shane near them… got it?" Rick nodded again. "I'm off to find Sophia or those fuckers that did this… or both. I ain't comin' back empty handed."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Reggie's memory and point of view, and I hope I did it justice. It's got some violence that's uncomfortable, but I hope I was able to get the point across without being too graphic… with that said; I'm in love with this character. I have so many ideas and I can't wait for her to develop. And I have to say to those who have reviewed so far, THANK YOU! I love hearing what you think, and it's honestly something I look forward to after a new post. Hope you all enjoy, and please continue to comment. **

**Chapter Three**

_**Reggie…**_

"_Shut up! Can't you keep her quiet for fuck's sake?"_

_The smell of liquor and sweat was overwhelming. Reggie was aware of everything around her, faces magnified and sounds amplified. One of them had a clover tattoo on the side of his neck. He was the meanest… so far he was the worst._

"_Go on Ben, get Maya in the tent." Her voice was strained._

"_DON'T TOUCH HER!" Her little niece screamed at the top of her lungs. She was being roughly held back by a tall man in black boots. They must have been steel toe, had a lot of weight to them. "STOP IT! STOP!"_

_The black booted man shoved a rag in her mouth and held her from behind. Ben was on the ground getting the beating of a life time. There were… five… yeah that was it. Five total. Two on Ben, one on Maya… and two left over just for her._

"_LET THEM TAKE HER IN THE TENT!" Reggie screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing out the man with the clover tattoo. He punched her in the side of the head as a response. The man holding her down from behind violently tugged at her arms. He was too strong. She couldn't fight him off. _

_The mean one was tearing her pants off of her body. Reggie began to feel light-headed. "Please, just let them go in the tent." She was begging now, crying hysterically as she tried to push against their strength. It was no use._

_And then, just for a moment, the clouds parted and the leader allowed Black Boots to push Ben and Maya into the tent. Now all they had to do was cover their ears instead of their eyes too. He had a gun trained on them both, threatening death to the first one to move._

"_Now," Clover man was bent over her. The other two who were just freed up from beating the shit out of her brother-in-law were now holding down either of her feet... pulling her legs apart. She was seeing spots, trying desperately to hide inside of her own mind until this was over. "Let's keep this as quiet as possible huh?" He rubbed his hands together, looking her up and down. "Wouldn't want any geeks to ruin our fun."_

* * *

"Shhhh, shhh it's okay, it's okay!" Reggie's arms were being held down all over again. The light in the room was overpowering… was she dead? She was dead… those monsters had killed her and now she was dead.

"Reggie, my name is Herschel Greene." An old man with kind eyes stood over her and an older blonde woman was standing over her on the other side. "Nod if you understand me."

Where was she? … Where was Maya? "My niece… my niece was with me… where is she? Did they hurt her?" She tried lifting her head but the pounding on the right side of it immediately put her back down. Tears flowed quickly from her eyes. "God… oh my god… Maya…."

"Honey, she's alright." This blonde woman had the same kind eyes the old man did. It only helped calm her a little.

"Where is she?" Reggie reached her hand up to her face.

Fuck… her hands... Jesus. She struggled her other one away from Herschel. She held them out above her. Once again her palms were facing out, protecting her eyes from the invasive light. They were covered in bandages and medical tape. Her right index finger was completely wrapped… her missing fingernail… the highway and Ben… he died out there on that mangled roadway… who brought her here? Her hands were an unexpected reminder of what she's just been through… memories coming at her like a flood.

"How'd I get here?" She asked quietly, putting her hands back down to her sides and staring up at the ceiling.

"I was gonna tell you, I'm Herschel Greene, this is Patricia." The older woman nodded at her and continued cleaning out a cut on her side. She must have used rubbing alcohol because the sting of it was intense. "We're watchin' after you and you're niece. She's outside with the others… we're good people here. You're both safe. Do you believe me?"

Reggie's eyes met Herschel's. "I think so." She was acutely aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to speak without it reflecting in her voice, but nothing seemed to be in her control at the moment.

He smiled slightly at her, pity on his face. "Well, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you."

"Can I see my niece… please?"

Herschel nodded. "We've got your wounds dressed and… well it's going to be a few days before your able to be up and walking on your own… maybe more." This guy looked like a doctor, and the IV in her arm proved that might be exactly true. That just meant he was already aware of what had been done to her. He knew, and so did Patricia and the reality of that made her want to crawl out of her skin. She felt disgusting… worthless. Reggie swallowed more tears back. "We gotta keep you in bed for a few days and we'll see where we are after that." Herschel and Patricia began to walk toward the door, but he turned. He didn't look right at her when he said it but it didn't make it mean any less. "I not aware of what you're feeling now. Don't imagine you're aware either… and I realize there isn't much I can do to make it better. But I'll let you know, Regina," The sound of her full name sounded odd on this stranger's lips. "You're safe here, we're decent people, and we'll keep you safe while you heal. That sound alright?"

"Yes… its sounds alright."

"I'll go get Maya for you, she'll be happy to see you." Herschel smiled that slight smile of his again. "As soon as I came out sayin' you were going to be alright she tried to break through this bedroom door, Maggie and Beth had to hold her back… we thought you should be awake first. She's a strong kid… can tell that by injuries she's left on one man, and a first impression she left on the rest of us. If you are anything like your niece… I have the feeling you'll be okay sooner than you think."

Despite what she felt capable of that moment a small laugh fell out of her mouth. The thought of Maya giving any of them hell… it was comforting in the most familiar way. "Well, here's to hoping that I'm anything like my niece. I should be so lucky."

_**Daryl…**_

His journey back toward camp was a frustrating one. He hadn't found shit on Sophia despite covering a significant area to the west, where they all had come from… where he found Reggie and Maya.

Her face was really what was frustrating him. Her bruised, bloodied face kept creeping into his mind. He was distracted by it, and couldn't put a hundred percent into anything he was doing. The men that did that to her… men with no souls and black hearts... She had been unlucky enough to run into three or more of them. This world was built for men like that. This is exactly where they belonged.

When he made it back to camp he shook his head to Carol and her eyes watered over as she headed into the RV. Daryl's heart sank. The disappointment on her face was like a kick to the stomach when he was already down. He was trying. He was god damn trying…

"So I figured you might wanna know how the girls are doin'." Rick approached him with caution. He was still wary of Daryl's concern for them, seeing as how Daryl hadn't portrayed much concern for anyone until the past few days, except for Merle of course. First Sophia and now two women he barely knew. It probably looked bizarre to everyone else, but Daryl wasn't as shocked at his own actions as the rest of them were. It was natural for anyone to be this concerned about the people they went out of their way to save… wasn't it?

"Yeah, what's the verdict Sherriff?"

"She's awake. Having a hard time movin', but she's awake. The girl's in there with her…" Rick shook his head and looked to the front door. "Ya' know, all this time spent runnin' from walkers… makes you forget what people do. What they're capable of."

"They ain't _people_." Daryl huffed out. "It's like the devil's wanderin' around in our backyard now… and I still came back here with jack shit on Sophia. Knowin' they're out there with her… I can't fuckin' stand it."

He felt Rick lightly pat his shoulder; about all the comfort anyone was willing to give Daryl. You give anymore and he'd probably rip your head off.

Maggie was walking toward them feigning a smile and wringing her hands together. "So… you find anything?"

"Yeah of course." Daryl held out his hand to the side in mock presentation, sneering at the farmer's daughter. "She's standin' right here with us, dontcha see her?"

"Hey, come on… chill out." Glenn stepped up, timidly speaking out to Daryl. "We're all exhausted and frustrated. Let's just go in and eat."

Shane abstained from the meal, choosing to keep watch out at the RV. Maya skipped out on dinner too, keeping to the room Reggie was in. Daryl walked by the slightly open door about three or four times… he didn't know why. Just hoping to catch a glance he supposed. Each time Maya's head hung over her aunt's bed, Reggie in a deep sleep.

As everyone cleaned off their dishes it was eerily quiet. He felt Carol's presence beside him. She was holding a plate with a small helping of chicken and cooked carrots. "Here… why don't you bring this to the girl?"

Normally he would have protested. Normally he would have snorted at her suggestion and walked out the door. Normally, Daryl would have done a lot of stupid things, but the look on that kids face… the look on Carol's right then… It was of the only moments in his life he could remember wanting desperately _not _to be a disappointment.

He moved quietly back to the first floor bedroom that Carl had occupied only two days earlier. He was up and moving now… the bed needed to hold another's broken body. Daryl was terrified that the closer he got Maya would hear him before he was ready. Why was he so damn nervous? Maybe it was because he hadn't spoken more than a few words to either of them. Maybe it was the upcoming sight of this strawberry haired woman that had invaded his thoughts all afternoon and refused to budge. The floor creaked under him; he wasn't exactly delicate in his steps. Daryl paused across the room from the door that had remained ajar. A dim light shone through the cracks, turning the room a soft orange that calmed him the way a sunset in the Georgia woods might have.

Daryl set down Maya's plate and sat for a moment, unlacing his shoes. Without the heavy hunter's boots maybe they wouldn't hear him. He set them by the fire place and stood back up.

He could hear Maya's strained, quiet voice coming out of the door. Daryl placed his palm on the cold hardwood and pushed it open slightly. Reggie was sitting up, sitting up on her own… how the hell was she sitting on her own? She had looked close to death just a few hours prior. But there she was… both of her hands on Maya's arms, trying to shush her, attempting to calm her down.

"No Aunt Reggie… I can't… I can't get it out of my head." The girl's blonde hair shook as violently as her head. He was half tempted to tell her to take it easy. Just cuz Reggie was sitting up didn't mean she had the strength to do this… to try to keep this young girl's emotions in a closed box… Reggie wasn't crying. Her eyes were glazed over… she looked so fucking weak.

"Yes you can little bird…" Her voice was stronger than Daryl had anticipated it being, her thumbs were rubbing either of her niece's shoulder, almost moving her into a trance. "Just think of something else."

There were only a few moments of calm before the young girl's face crumpled into tears again. "You needed help… auntie you needed help…" Maya went white as a sheet. "And I didn't do anything… I just hid away with Daddy. Then Daddy needed help, and I hid away with you. I'm useless... I don't got no reason to be here… I slow you down." Her body began to convulse with sobs as she seemingly began to collapse down in front of Reggie. She struggled to hold her up and Daryl watched the side of her shirt turn red with blood with the strain of it.

Seeing this prompted Daryl to move into the room. To his surprise, neither of them were startled at his sudden presence, Maya didn't even notice. Reggie gave him a look that said _'help'_… so that's what he did. Reggie held on to Maya, let her cry, let her sob, and Daryl helped them both sink to the floor. His hands underneath Maya's arms, allowing Reggie to keep hers wrapped around the girl without hurting herself in the process. Once they were settled by the bed Daryl retreated back against the wall, moving across the floor quickly. He just watched as they held each other, something in his body prevented him from leaving, like he had cinder blocks for feet.

Another sob from Maya, louder this time. "I got no reason to be here, why am I here… why? I'm gonna hurt you, keep you movin' slow… you're gonna die cuz of me."

"That's enough, you hear me?" Reggie removed her hands from Maya's shoulders, pressing both her hands against the girl's cheeks. "You got plenty of reasons, understand?" Reggie swallowed hard, attempting to hide the emotion in her voice, sadness and love and desperation throughout. "You're my reason, you know that?" Reggie brought the girl in close again and Daryl watched in relief as Maya's breathing began to slow. Reggie's lips were pressed against the girl's forehead, and it was then that she made eye contact with Daryl. He hadn't been aware until that moment that he was staring.

Reggie began to speak slowly, deliberately. "You're my reason little bird… my reason to get up in the morning. My reason to smile. You make tomorrow alright. Without you I'd be alone, no one left who needs me. With you, when I see the sun, I won't shield my eyes with broken hands… I'll smile… because I have you there to see it with me."

He couldn't take another moment of it. Daryl stood up and quickly exited the room, hand on his stomach, head beginning to pound.

Sometimes that much love in one room can be overwhelming, especially for men like him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you ****Of Monster's and Men**** for this gorgeous song, "King and Lionheart". If you haven't heard it yet, you should. LOVE IT**

**Thank you to everyone that's reading, every view makes me feel better. I'm really loving writing this story. I hope everyone that reads it finds enjoyment out of it, maybe as much as I did writing it. (trust me, that's a good thing). Please review, they make me want to write more, they're always nice for me to read. Thanks guys, enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead… I wish**

**Chapter Four**

_**Daryl…**_

Everyone around him was sleeping, and that was just fine with him. The less people wandering around this late into the night meant less of a chance of anyone bothering him.

_You're my reason little bird…. My reason to get up in the morning_

Daryl pushed the small fire around with a stick, staring at the burning embers and wondering exactly what had happened to him back in that bedroom. The sight of them… what Reggie had said… Maya's eyes finally closing out of calm instead of trying to blink tears away… if he was going to claim he'd seen anything beautiful in his life it would have been that moment.

He'd heard the screen door close and looked up quickly, just in time to see Maya creep down the stairs, right toward him.

"Hey." She whispered as she sat down on the log next to him. Daryl didn't respond, just kept turning the stick over and over, so it wouldn't completely light up. "Hey… I said hi, ya know."

She almost sounded annoyed. Daryl looked up to her, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, I heard ya'… it's two in the mornin'… ya' should be in there sleepin'."

Maya sighed heavily and stared at the fire right along with him. "I can't be in there no more. Can't sleep… what's the point?" She bent over and grabbed a stick of her own, a little shorter than Daryl's. She leaned forward and began pushing the embers toward his side of the fire pit, and rolled her eyes when he pushed them back.

"They gotta be spread out evenly girl, if we wanna keep it burnin' for more than five minutes." Daryl reached over and snatched the stick out of her hands. He dropped it on top of the wood that was already stacked in the pit, adding to the flames.

Maya didn't take her eyes off the fire. "I could just go get another stick ya' know… we're in the damn woods."

"You ain't leavin' the camp." Daryl said sternly. "In fact, ya' need to get back on inside. You ain't my responsibility. I ain't here to watch after ya."

"No one is."

The finality of this statement from a girl this young took him aback. He waited to respond, trying to gather what might be the right words for her in this moment. The best he could come up with was: "Sure there is."

Maya shook her head, that familiar sadness painted on her face. "Nah… Reggie's hurt and it's my fault, so-"

"It ain't ya' damn fault, so shut up about that." His voice was beginning to rise in spite of himself. Maya slightly jumped and scooted away from him, fear in her eyes.

He could have kicked himself. _Great Dixon… yell at a girl who just got attacked by five men your own size… fuckin' brilliant…_

"Look, I'm sorry… just… ya' gotta cut that shit out. It ain't yer' fault. It's those assholes… them… not you… ya' hear me?" Maya was still. Daryl moved his head so she couldn't avoid looking at him. "Do ya?"

She slowly nodded. "I guess so."

"Good."

A long silence followed, so long that Daryl began to feel at ease with her presence. She had leaned over and grabbed the stick again, moving around embers on her side. He did the same on his… like they were a team in making the fire last as long as they could stay awake. There were a million questions in his head, but none of them seemed appropriate to ask. He didn't know what would upset her, what might trigger a memory of some recent trauma she'd experienced. Closing his eyes he saw them both in the woods again… remembered the bloodied leaves crunching beneath his feet. "Ya know… she wouldn'ta made it without ya'." He spoke softly, hoping not to spook her.

Maya stopped messing with the fire. "That's not true. You found us and took us here where she got help." There was a small smile on her face when Daryl looked up. It shocked him to see a smile instead of her usual grimace. The grimace of someone trying to keep something inside that was begging to be let loose. "It's kind of funny ya know, how uncomfortable you seem with gratitude."

Daryl shrugged and stood up. "Come on, help me with the dirt, so we can snuff this out."

They put the fire out together, and afterwards Daryl walked her up to the door. "Go inside, be there when she wakes up." He stepped down the stairs before turning one more time. "Yer her reason to wake up… remember?" He turned again and raised a hand, waving goodbye. "See ya in the mornin' kid."

_**Reggie...**_

She wasn't quite sure how many days had passed since she'd been taken to the farm. Maya stayed by her side mostly; there were only a few instances where she'd woken up in the room alone. Patricia and Herschel constantly being within earshot was a comfort; and getting to know Beth and Maggie didn't hurt either. They were all so helpful and concerned… a real family unit.

She and Maya didn't mention what had happened back at the other campsite or on the highway since that first night. There wasn't one part of Reggie that wanted to discuss it anyway. This is how she rationalized it: things like that happen every day, in this world and the one that existed before. She was nothing special, what she'd gone through wasn't unheard of and others got through it. She was strong, always had been… she was gonna be just fine.

And then she'd wake up covered in sweat dreaming of clovers and blood, Maya's arms around her, reminding her of where she was. Those moments, early in the morning when the sun hadn't touched the Georgia ground yet, that's when things seemed hopeless. When all she wanted to do was die. That's when Regina realized no matter how often… _that _ happened… everyday, around the world… those four hours were hers to carry. They would be with her the rest of her life.

"Aunt Reggie, they're cookin' eggs outside. Ya' want some?" Maya strode in with Carl by her side. She was glad her niece had a friend.

"Yeah hun, I want some." Maya was about to turn and walk out the door to fetch her breakfast, as she had done the last two mornings in a row, but Reggie stopped her. "I want to get them myself."

Maya's face looked panicked as Reggie nodded at Carl. "Go on, I gotta get into different clothes. I'll be out in a minute." Carl smiled at her and turned to go out to the campsite.

"Reg, you're not ready for this. You barely walked a few steps yesterday without crying cuz your legs and back hurt so bad." Her niece's eyes were filled with concern and worry. She was like her dad in that way, Ben always had a permanent crease in between his eyebrows from worrying so much. "Just let me get your breakfast like I always do."

Reggie smiled down at the floor. "Hey, Maya… remember when Abby broke her leg in that car accident, and we had to wait on her hand and foot?" Maya nodded, face turning dark at the mention of her mother. "Remember that day, about two months before the doctors told her she could, where she insisted on walking with those crutches?"

She could feel, rather than see, the young girl's smile. Maya sat down on the bed next to her Aunt and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Yeah, she was pretty stubborn huh?"

"Yup, she sure was." Reggie's throat felt dry but she continued. "And look what happened… that leg of hers healed faster than anyone said it would. Rehab took less than a month." She reached over and put her finger under Maya's chin, making her look up. "Who do you know in this world that is most like your Mama?"

Maya's lower lip trembled. "You."

"That's right." Reggie smiled as she kissed her niece's cheek. She grabbed at a pair of cut off shorts Maggie had set out for her days before. Telling her 'These are probably your size, exactly your size I imagine… use them when you need to.' Time for her to take Maggie up on her offer. "Okay, help me get dressed… wanna be like my mini human crutches?"

"Of course I do, who else would?" Maya laughed. Reggie's heart always swelled a little when she heard her niece's laugh. Sounded just like Abby.

_**Daryl…**_

"Ya' sure that's what she said?" Daryl was confused. Herschel said it'd be longer than this before she was able to walk on her own… she was gonna hurt herself worse.

"Yeah, she told me to go cuz she's gettin' dressed, than she's comin' out for breakfast with us." Carl smiled as he leaned against his mother's side, giving her a small hug around her waist. Lori smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's good she's feeling okay enough to do this." Lori nodded as she moved the spatula around the cast iron pan, making eggs for everyone as she and Carol did almost every morning. Daryl glanced back at Andrea, leaning against a tree and talking with Robo Cop… she and Shane seemed to be growing closer every day, just as Daryl's distaste for the both of them did. He had considered Andrea an ally, a strong person, force to be reckoned with. Turned out she was just another chick that fell for assholes. Fuckin' typical. Lori continued, snapping Daryl back to reality. "It's a big step. She only knows Herschel and the rest of the family. Doesn't know us… cept' for Daryl."

He felt his cheeks grow hot. "We ain't said one word to each other. I don't know shit bout' her. She don't know shit bout' me. I helped her, that's all."

"mm hmm." Carol nodded, smiling slightly down at her pan. Rick was listening…Carl, Glenn and Dale now too. He hated this attention. He wanted them to talk about something else. NOW. "_Sure_ that's all Daryl." Her face turned a little darker. "Maya says she's a tracker, a hunter… like you. Good as you. Maybe better." Daryl snorted at the idea, though he had heard Maya brag about her aunt the past couple of days. "When she's well enough… if we haven't found her yet…"

Daryl nodded at her and swallowed his food. "We'll find her, she'll help if it takes that long. Don't you worry, okay?"

"You know, the girl told me she plays the guitar." Dale chimed in out of nowhere.

"Who?" Rick looked confused, Daryl was wondering if the meandering old man was talking about Maya herself… or Reggie.

"Regina. She plays. She's good too. Writes her own music, played guitar since she was a kid." Dale shrugged, not looking anyone dead on. "Think they'd let her play Otis's guitar?"

Everyone was silent. Lori spoke first… she and Rick seemed to always know what to say. "Course' it's up to Herschel, mostly Patricia… but they're the type'a people who want everything to come close to resembling… humanity." She swallowed hard, shoveling eggs on to Carl's plate. Rick's hand was on her lower back. Daryl never let on, but he took in everyone's actions. Body language was his expertise… people didn't exactly talk things out in his own family. Something _had_ happened just recently… something that glued the married couple, turned Rick into a fighter. Daryl looked back at Shane again. The cop's eyes were zeroed in on Lori's back. If looks could kill… well wouldn't Shane be relieved? His hands might be a little less dirty than usual. Daryl knew what he knew. Maybe that's why he hated Robo Cop so much. He was certain that if Shane hadn't gone with Otis, the man would be here himself to give Reggie permission to play his guitar. It made him feel a little ill. "I'm sure they'll give it serious thought." Lori nodded.

"Careful darlin… careful." Reggie sounded from the door.

The voice came from the front steps. He could feel everyone else looking. Carol and Lori both got up and joined to help, Glenn and Dale and Carl followed, even Andrea got off of that log and stepped toward the front porch. Daryl moved his eggs around on his plate, afraid to look. The last time she'd looked at him was a moment he was falling apart, completely and totally so. So was she. It was a little difficult to smile and make small talk with someone who'd seen him… _really _seen him. What was worst was he had no clue if she felt the same sort of connection, that that moment had only been felt by him.

"Okay… here's good." Her voice was right next to his face, everyone else invading his space. When he tried to move Maggie and Glenn were on his other side putting Reggie's one crutch against the tree… when she sat down carefully her ring finger and pinky brushed against his hand.

So what? So her hand touched his? Who the fuck cares… he certainly didn't… no fuckin' way. Didn't even notice… didn't even notice…

No more than five minutes had passed when Patricia spoke up, Reggie was leaning forward, and putting most of her weight on the heels of her hands, keeping as much as she could off her hips and legs… her arms were strong. Daryl decided to concentrate on that instead of her fidgeting legs, the yellowish bruises on her face and neck. She was a reminder… beautiful and ugly… of what was out there. "Your dear niece has told us you play the guitar." Patricia leaned back and grabbed it out of its nearly perfect case. Otis's initials were engraved on the side.

Daryl looked at Regina sideways. Their hands were almost touching again. He wouldn't have told anyone, but he could feel the log vibrating from her grip. Scared and wound tighter than a top this whole time… and the moment Patricia handed the guitar to her the vibrations subsided. She dropped her leg, wincing slightly at the position change, breathing even seemed to hurt… but not one moment of that mattered. Her entire upper body relaxed, didn't matter how tense Daryl was beside her.

She shook her hair out of her face and ran her finger tips across the strings. Her breathing was steady, even as she looked down at her right hand… her bandaged finger. "I don't think I can play right now." The disappointment in her voice was thinly veiled at best. Everyone was quiet… except Maya.

"Sure you can Reg." She strode right up to her, Carl following slowly behind, trying to sneak glimpses at the instrument. Patricia hadn't taken it out of its case until now. It was a beautiful instrument… it really was. "All ya gotta do is just use these three fingers." Maya gently held up her three usable ones. "And you're real good at that plucking thing you do with your thumb. You could play. Would you? Please?" Maya turned to the rest of them, smiled, a teary look in her eyes. "When was the last time y'all heard music?"

"Can't even remember…" Andrea was the first to speak, her voice riddled with sadness. "It would be somethin'… wouldn't it? To hear music again?" She looked up at Dale, and the old man was smiling softly at her. Even Shane sat there without his usual sneer. Daryl looked to Reggie again, caught a whiff of vanilla in the air. Must have been her hair. She was better washed then any one of em' out there. One of the many benefits of Herschel's medical attention.

"I guess I could play something… I might not sound that great." Reggie did something that threw Daryl then. She looked right at him, heavy lidded eyes from exhaustion, a shyness to her. "Will you help me?"

Daryl was confused. He set his plate down and spoke quietly. "I don't know nothin' bout' playin' a guitar."

"I could've guessed that." She motioned to her right leg. The one that was mostly bandaged and bruised. "I need to keep this propped up. Could you just scoot over a little, and put your leg underneath my knee so my circulation doesn't get messed up?"

He did as she asked, and it felt weird every step of the way. He put his hand on her lower back, propping her leg up with his own. He couldn't help but think of Rick's hand on Lori.

This wasn't the same… but it felt nice either way. When he looked away from the nape of her neck for just a moment as she tuned the guitar Rick's eyes locked to his. He didn't look suspicious anymore. Just confused. Daryl looked away, doing his best to touch her minimally. Felt like everyone was watching them.

Well, with the exception of Rick and Carol, everyone was looking at _her_, not them_._ She cleared her throat. "Remember when all you saw were a few stories on the TV. Something that was going to blow over. It'd affect anyone but you…" She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but they were all listening. They knew… God, did they know. "Still had your family or friends, and things seemed like it'd be better eventually. Doctors… they'd find a cure. That's what they're supposed to do right?" She ran her thumb across the six strings. Perfectly tuned.

"I remember thinkin' 'thank god that's just on the southwest coast, can't imagine it comin' all this way!'" Carol reached over and squeezed Andrea's hand. "I've been wrong before, but I don't think I've ever told myself a bigger lie than that."

"How about 'my family'll be fine, we'll find a safe place… call it home'…" T-Dog swallowed hard, looking away from the group.

"Or the best one, 'Maybe people will do the right thing and help each other through this.'" Glenn threw a small chunk of wood on to the fire. "Never seen people do such hateful, ugly things than during these past few months. Maybe that's what we get…" Glenn looked up at Reggie, held her eyes. "We've destroyed the world, what better punishment for the innocents to die at the hands of the evil. Living and dead."

Daryl could feel Reggie's thigh growing tenser around his kneecap… girl had some strong muscles on her. _No wonder she's beat to hell._ He thought to himself. _She fought back… with everything she had. _Beads of sweat were running down her forehead, her other leg beginning to fidget nervously again… and Daryl did something that he didn't really even understand.

He reached up and patted her on the middle of her back, lightly, where no one else could see. Left his hand there for about five seconds, and put it back down on the log in between them. Her leg stopped fidgeting, and the other relaxed on top of his. She took in a deep breath and let it slowly. She turned her head and mouthed a slow 'thank you' to him. Following his lead, she made sure he was the only one that saw. Daryl nodded at her.

"Okay… the reason I asked that question is cuz I wrote this then. I thought things were going to get better, and I thought my family was safe and we'd still get to do so many things together." She shook her head. "It's important to remember those moments you had before everything got so bad. It's all the bad ones we experience that make the good ones better. I call it 'King and Lionheart'."

"Play it for us then." Maya smiled at her aunt and sat on the ground.

So she did. Everyone listened closely, wanted to hear each note. Her voice was like velvet, and although she tripped up on few notes because of her hand… it was still so amazing to hear music. Andrea was right. It really was something.

**Taking over this town they should worry,  
But these problems aside I think I taught you well.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.  
That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run.**

**And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,**  
**Looking down on these bright blue city lights.**  
**And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait.**  
**We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay.**

**Howling ghosts – they reappear**  
**In mountains that are stacked with fear**  
**But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.**  
**A lionheart.**

**His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly**  
**Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.**  
**Though far away, though far away, though far away**  
**We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same.**

**Howling ghosts – they reappear**  
**In mountains that are stacked with fear**  
**But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.**  
**And in the sea that's painted black,**  
**Creatures lurk below the deck**  
**But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.**

**And as the world comes to an end**  
**I'll be here to hold your hand**  
**'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart.**  
**A lionheart.**

You know those moments in your life when the wind changes, there seems to be a shift in your mind, and things that meant so much before no longer seem that important? Well, that morning felt like a seismic movement to him. Looking around, seeing Carl smiling at his parents. Watching Carol tear up, no doubt wishing her sweet girl was there to see this with her. Maggie reached over to hold on to Glenn's fingertips for just a moment. Shane's posture hadn't changed, he was still tense and stoic… but he wasn't looking at Rick anymore. He was watching Reggie's damaged hand strum the chords that filled the air with something that closely resembled… humanity…. Lori was right. Patricia and Herschel were exactly those types of people. If he believed in God, he'd probably thank him for leading them here.

What he remembered the most was her foot. Out of all of the things he could of watched, he couldn't keep his eyes of her foot dangling off his leg, instinctively tapping over and over again, keeping a rhythm against his shin. She had a small flower tattoo on the top of her foot going down to her big toe. What was this?

"Thanks for the help." She whispered over to him as she finished up, smiles littering each and every face standing around them.

"Sure… no problem." Daryl slowly helped her move her leg off of his.

"I think I'll come to dinner tonight. Always sounds so nice from the bedroom." She was leaning over and carefully placing the instrument back in its case. He couldn't stop watching her broken skin on her lower back, the intense bruising on both of her upper arms, wondering how bad she must hurt right then. She wasn't letting an inch of that creep on to her face though.

Daryl cleared his throat, becoming overwhelmed with exactly what he was scared of in the first place with this woman. Small talk. "Yeah, it's good." _Oh brilliant, witty… _

Reggie smiled at him as she stood up. "See ya there if you're not out huntin'."

Daryl nodded, looking downward.

She smiled, shaking her head slightly, he wasn't sure why. "Okay, I'll see ya later then."

"Yeah… see ya." He could have kicked his own ass for how stupid he sounded… why did he even care? Daryl Dixon didn't give a shit about what women thought of him, EVER.

He could sit there and ask himself 'why now?', but he had the feeling he already knew the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update, I hate not having internet at the house! Anyway, thanks to everyone who's been reading and thank you for the reviews. Even if it does take me a while to update, those comments are always helpful and I look forward to reading them every time. Thanks to Coldplay for this great song: Every Teardrop is a Waterfall.**

**Tell me what you think, some Daryl and Reggie fluff is soon to come after this, time for them to start falling for each other! **

**Chapter Five**

_**Reggie…**_

The sun was beaming down and making her light skin sizzle. She'd never get used to this damn Georgia heat. Reggie looked behind her, to her left and right, and determined no one was around. Even leaning the crutches against the nearby tree was strenuous, but she figured it was worth it. She'd seen the small pond to the side of the stables the very first day she stepped outside that house. The water looked clear and inviting, and she had never wanted so desperately to cool off in her life.

She sat at the edge of the water, taking off a few of her bandages. The cuts she wanted to expose weren't open anymore, so now was as good a time as any. There was no noise except for a few birds close by, chirping at nothing in particular.

"Hey!"

Reggie nearly jumped out of her skin, her head whipping around quickly, catching her niece in her sights. "Jesus Maya, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Foul mouth." Maya muttered as she sat on the ground next to her. "What are you doin'? Shouldn't you make sure that it's okay to go in the pond water without… your bandages?"

Reggie watched as she struggled to look at everything but her aunt's legs. She'd be talking to Maya, in the middle of a sentence, and when she'd look up the girl's eyes would be elsewhere. This had been going on for days.

She was still afraid to look at her. Reggie knew it was difficult to handle, and she was trying to be patient, but it made her feel like a freak. "You can look at me ya know." She spoke, looking down to her hands. "This is gonna go away eventually, just a few scars left… but you can't wait til' then to look at me."

Maya swallowed hard and stood up, brushing off the seat of her pants. "I gotta go, I promised Carl I'd help him chop some firewood."

"Maya-"

"I gotta go." She looked down at Reggie briefly, sitting in the grass, defeated. "Patricia's makin' sandwiches for lunch, you should come on up when you're done. All the men are out lookin' for the little girl, so you don't have to worry about anyone else peekin' on ya'."

With that Maya walked away, picking up speed with nearly every step. She couldn't get away from her fast enough. That first morning was wonderful, the way Maya helped her; how she encouraged her to play her song. But since then… she'd become afraid of her. Everyone walked on eggshells when Reggie-the-victim came around. She looked down at her hands again and shuddered. She wasn't ready to take off the bandage covering her finger. All she could see was it torn to shreds, shadowing her eyes from the sun while she lay helpless in the bed of that pickup… hell, at least Ben was still alive then. Ben would have looked at her covered in bandages just as he had any other moment: like a sister. He wouldn't have been afraid.

God… she missed him so much. It hurt like getting shot or stabbed or bit would hurt… just as much.

Reggie dipped her big toe in, and from there it took all of a minute for her to be completely submerged. Some of her bandages fell away, and she gathered them as they floated to the surface, throwing them to shore. As she lie floating on her back, looking at the sky and feeling peace for the first time in days… she couldn't help but think of him.

He'd been so gentle helping her with her leg, propping her up. Didn't seem to mind when she lightly tapped her foot against him to keep her rhythm. His hand on her back… it calmed her. Brought her to a place where she could open up even just a little to everyone around her. All these people who had a hand in saving her life. As that first day wore on Lori and Andrea filled her in on what exactly had happened. What Daryl had done. Without his kindness Reggie would have died in her niece's arms, lost in woods she didn't even recognize. She owed him so much, and still had yet to thank him for it. How do you show enough gratitude for an act like that? Especially to someone like Daryl?

He _did_ look at her more often than the others, which she couldn't help but appreciate. Daryl might be an angry, impulsive, emotionally stunted individual… but all of those traits were easily forgettable compared to one of the most important qualities a man can have: unrelenting, uncompromising honesty. He'd watch her as she ate or moved slowly around the camp trying to make conversation, and when her eyes met his he never faltered. He'd just nod and curl one side of his mouth up just a little. Reggie was guessing that was as close as he came to a smile. That struck her as an even deeper kind of honesty. He'd smile at her, let her know he was glad she was doin' better, but it was never a hundred percent… because Daryl Dixon was never a hundred percent happy.

She wondered what that might look like, feeling like she wanted to be around to see that little miracle if it were ever to occur.

_**D**_**aryl…**

Daryl was aware he shouldn't just be standing there. He was clear on how this looked… but move to either side and she was going to see him, and circling around would take an extra twenty minutes. He didn't have that kinda time to waste… yet he didn't make an effort to move. _Not like she's undressed or nothin', I should be able to walk by without upsettin' her_.

Before he could take a step her body moved upright so she was treading water, quickly circling around. Looks like Reggie had heard him after all… and if she caught him lurking she'd just be more freaked.

"I'm sorry." Daryl stepped out and held his hands up, "didn't expect anyone to be here."

She didn't look that startled. To his surprise he could sense relief on her face. "It's okay, not like I'm undressed or anything."

Daryl could feel it come out before he was able to stop; somewhere between a grunt and a laugh, feeling a smile creep on to his face.

"What's so funny?" As he looked up she surprised him again. Instead of the anger he expected, she just looked slightly confused. "Why are you laughin' at me?"

"Not laughin' atcha'… not meanin' too. You jus' said… you said same thing I thought just a minute ago is all… so I'm not laughin' atcha'." Daryl was beginning to ramble, as he sometimes did when he was nervous. Better than his usual reaction, silence.

Silence wouldn't do with her. He had to have a voice. Something about her presence made silence seem a lot less appealing to him anyway.

"What, that I'm not undressed?" She was beginning make her way to shore, the sudden redness of her legs glaring in the sunlight. Her shorts and shirt clung to her as she walked toward the tall grass. He approached around the closer side of the pond and she began to dry off with a somewhat dirty towel.

"Hey, what're doin'?" He ran up and snatched the towel out of her hands. "Thing's fuckin' covered in dirt, ya' gonna get infected. Don'thcu listen?" He tossed it to the ground, shaking his head, exasperated. "Come on to camp, we got clean stuff ya' can use."

"Nah… I'll just wait to dry… air drying is probably better." Her hands gripped the bottoms of her shorts and tugged. A futile attempt to cover up more of her body though the material stuck like glue.

She didn't want anyone to see her, he suddenly realized. Looking her up and down, he couldn't say that he blamed her. The wounds that were healing were still pink, her eyes were fidgety and frightened.

"Want me to go get ya a towel or somethin'?" Daryl spoke softly, attempting to calm her nervousness. It worked. She let go of the cuffs of her shorts and the fidgeting stopped. Now her eyes were still…

Locked right on his.

"I never thanked you." Reggie crossed her arms over her chest. "…what you did for me and Maya."

Daryl's heart was pounding out of his chest. "Weren't nothin'."

Reggie cocked her head to the side, familiar confusion painted on her face. "Even _you_ know that's not true Daryl." She put her arms down to her sides again and took in a deep breath. He held his silence, entire body rigid and lips pressed tightly together. "You didn't have to save us. From what I can tell it's not really the practice of some'a your people-"

"They ain't all my people." He corrected her quickly. "Shane ain't my type a' people."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Though his attempt to suffocate it was genuine, it only made her smile wider. "I know." Her whole face was lit up.

"What're grinnin' about?" He snapped out at her. She cringed slightly and he immediately regretted his short temper. "Sorry… didn't mean to jump ya'."

"No… no that's okay. That's good." She was nodding at him, her body relaxed again after only moments. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"What's good?" Daryl questioned, his fingers wrapped in his belt loops, twisting... nervous habit. He leaned forward slightly in spite of himself, just to take a closer look. She didn't sway, didn't budge. Just stood and shrugged her shoulders. "Me startlin' ya is… is a good thing? That don't make sense."

"Everyone else," She seemed bitter as the words escaped her mouth. "They're all disgusted by me or somethin' of the sort… scared probably." She shrugged again, doing her best to seem like she didn't care. Daryl knew better. "They don't look at me, and when they do… they look _through _me… like they're talkin' to someone that's not really there." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Like if they try hard enough I won't look this way next time… like if they blink I'll be normal again… Maya will have her aunt back." A single tear fell down her cheek for just a second before she swiped it away. "She's afraid of me too… I know she is." Reggie took in a deep breath and let it go slowly. "You're the only person that looks at me and don't look away when I notice." She nodded to herself. "So yeah, it's a good thing. Maybe with someone like you around I won't have such a difficult trip back to whatever I was before this."

Daryl didn't know what to say, or do… or think. He just stood there dumb while she wrung her strawberry hair out over her bare feet, streaks of gold shining against the early afternoon sunlight. More than a minute passed before she spoke again. "Where's that towel anyway?"

_**Reggie…**_

Reggie ran her hands down the front of her borrowed jeans. It was a strange thing to realize in the moment, but from now on everything she wore would be something borrowed. All of her clothes were left at the site in the early morning hours… same morning Ben was eaten in front of his own daughter. She could still hear the repetitive sound of the truck horn as he punched the wheel over and over. His sobs and Maya's were wrapped in up each other. They'd always be connected in that one moment… though that thought gave Reggie little to no comfort.

"You look much prettier in that than I ever did." Maggie's big brown eyes met her own in the mirror. The farmer's daughter reached out and touched the sleeve of Reggie's borrowed shirt, rubbing the material in between her fingers. Maggie smiled a far away type of smile. "This was Annette's, she gave it to me a few years back. Tryin' to get on my good side I suppose." Maggie sat down on the bed. Reggie could see her reflection as well as her own staring back at her. Maggie was trying to be as ordinary as possible, relaxed posture, relaxed face… normal.

"What's the matter with you?" Maggie asked after a few minutes. She had a strange look on her face, like she smelled something funny in the air.

Reggie plopped down on the bed next to her. When she glanced back in the mirror she took another look at her clothes… Maggie's clothes. The jeans were a perfect fit, no matter how faded or torn around the knees. The shirt was cream-colored and delicate, hung off her in the gentlest of ways, her own freckles a dark contrast. The slight nature of the shirt helped Reggie feel at ease… like there was no weight on her shoulders. "Thanks for sharing." She spoke quietly. "We're the same size pretty much."

Maggie laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, you just got a bigger chest than me. Anythin' of mine you wear is gonna look good." Reggie gave Maggie a nudge on the shoulder, letting out a laugh. It was so close to happiness, what she was feeling, that she hated to ask the next question.

"Has Maya said anything… you know… since we've been here?"

Maggie squirmed uncomfortably but didn't get up. "About what?"

Reggie rolled her eyes. "About me. About how I'm doing or what I'm saying… or how I seem or look or anything?"

"Not really."

"Yeah… that sounds about right."

Maggie tried to hide her curiosity, wasn't working so well. "What sounds about right? What do you mean?"

"I mean that it sounds right that she hasn't asked about me. It's not unexpected… I guess that's what I mean." Reggie stood up and straightened her shirt, held out her hand. Maggie took it as Reggie helped her to her feet; the strain of it pulling at her side a bit, but she barely noticed. She was making a friend, and she invited every moment of it. This is what she had cherished in the world before, and Reggie wouldn't turn her back on it no matter what the circumstances. Life was all about cultivating relationships… her mother's words were forever embedded in her brain, and she took them seriously. You will do whatever you can to survive… but if you never let anyone in then you'll die alone… no matter what. No matter the cost, no matter the circumstance… you live alone…you die alone. That's one rule everyone followed.

"I'm sorry she hasn't. She will… she'll come around." Maggie took in a deep breath and blew it out through pursed lips. "How do you do this?" Reggie shrugged and looked at the floor. "How are you just okay with all of this, don't you feel alone? And how do you talk about it so calmly… I can't even talk about my stepmother and brother without…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I guess I don't have the courage to yet or something'."

"Alright, well when you do have the courage, I'll listen." Reggie held her hands out, gesturing toward the people who _weren't_ around them. "I don't have anything else to do now-a-days… and I might be able to help." Reggie pushed her own fragile shoulder against Maggie's, attempting to joke around. "Like Glenn… you ever have anything to say about him… and I'm here, ya know?" Maggie's smile was wide. "I mean, I'm totally here, listening and advice and all… you got it."

The farmer's daughter grabbed Reggie's hand and pulled her toward the door. "Come on, time to socialize. Come out for dinner… I'll bring Otis's guitar."

Reggie clammed up immediately. "No, I don't think that's such a good idea, it was fine for the first night but-"

"Shut up and come on."

_**Daryl…**_

Daryl kept his distance, leaned up against the tree in the corner of the camp. Close enough to be a part of everything without actually having to be a part of it. Dinner had been nice, all of them outside except for Patricia and Herschel… they seemed hell-bent on eatin' at the dinin' room table… no matter what. Habit, religion, purpose… whatever the reason... it was just another reason this place felt safe to him. Normalcy. He hadn't even felt this at any moment growing up. Hell was something, he'd learned, that finds everyone at some point. It just happened to find him at a very early age. He got through it. He'd get through it this time too… and hopefully have some people on the other side with him.

Maggie and Glenn had pushed her at first, Maggie shoving the guitar at her before she was even done eating. Glenn smiling that dumb, insistent smile of his… like he knew every god damn thing in the world. As if he was sure this is what she needed… maybe he was right.

What made it most difficult was how incredibly beautiful she had turned out to be. As harsh as the bruises were on her face and neck, fact was they were fadin' fast. Compared to what they all had seen in the days before, the yellow and light blue colors were welcome. Her swelling subsided, certain cuts that were open on her forehead and around her lips were closing well. Herschel had really done a nice job. Though Daryl believed the old man to be a little rigid in his beliefs he still respected him. He had saved Carl's life, and then turned around and saved Reggie. Carl was one thing, Otis has shot Carl and he was a child. He had a responsibility to do anything he could… but he didn't need to help Reggie and he did anyway. Herschel was a good man, these were good people… what a fuckin' relief.

He stayed in his spot against the tree and watched her play and sing, listened to the rest of them sing along to the ones they knew. Dylan, The Beatles, Skynyrd… she even played White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane. She was good… match that with great taste in music and it was really an experience he wouldn't want to ever forget. She'd be burned in his memory, that time… just that moment. Healing, clean, relaxed, happy… all these things he hadn't seen since the first day she wandered outside with Maya. Maya was watching her… and didn't look away when Reggie noticed.

"Alright little bird," Reggie was sitting now, everyone was sticking around the fire longer than they ever had before. Herschel and Patricia came out after dinner, Maggie insisting they 'just had to listen, she was so good!' Daryl felt good on the inside, seeing what looked like some support for her coming from at least the farmer's daughter and Maya. He had a feeling that she needed this. "What do you wanna hear? Anything you want."

Maya looked shyly up to her aunt, "What about one of yours?"

Reggie's smile faded and her muscles got tense again. "Honey, it's been a long time, and most of em' aren't happy songs. We don't need anything else… _nothing_ else… that makes us feel sad. We got enough as it is."

"I know you got a couple that aren't like that… and for the record I like your sad ones too." Maya kicked at the dirt with the toe of her battered sneaker. "You _said_ anything I wanted."

"I betcha' got one that'd make us feel just fine." Daryl spoke, surprising himself. From the look on the women's faces he'd surprised them too. He saw Carol's recently rare smile, Andrea and Maggie too. Daryl shrugged as if he didn't really care. "I mean… it's whatever you want. Don't really matter."

Reggie stared at him for a moment, than glanced around at the others, eyes finally landing on her nieces. "Okay… I guess I could play that one I wrote when us girls were on vacation in New Orléans." She kept watching Maya. "Remember, you're mama helped me? You were pretty young then, I mean maybe you don't-"

"I remember auntie." Maya reached out and patted her Reggie on the shoulder. "I wanna hear it."

Daryl was tired of leaning, and even though he wouldn't say it out loud, he wanted to sit a little closer to her. He glanced up and caught Rick's eyes again, and the sheriff was shooting him another one of his knowing looks. Daryl's eyes rolled and darted away.

Her strums were quick, hitting each chord perfectly and tapping the log in front of her feet.

_I turn the music up, I got my records on_  
_I shut the world outside until the lights come on_  
_Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone_  
_I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song_

_And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night_  
_Until Monday morning feels another life_  
_I turn the music up_  
_I'm on a roll this time_  
_And heaven is in sight_

_I turn the music up, I got my records on_  
_From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song_  
_Don't want to see another generation drop_  
_I'd rather be a comma than a full stop_

_Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees_  
_Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes_  
_But my heart is beating and my pulses start_  
_Cathedrals in my heart_

_As we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into_  
_To tell me it's alright_  
_As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony_  
_And every tear's a waterfall_  
_Is a waterfall_  
_Oh_  
_Is a waterfall_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Is a is a waterfall_  
_Every tear_  
_Is a waterfall_  
_Oh oh oh_

_So you can hurt, hurt me bad_  
_But still I'll raise the flag_

The group clapped for her when she was finished and Daryl stood up and began walk back to lean on the tree he was occupying earlier. She was right… it had made them feel good. That song… it was the best one she could have chosen. Reggie set the guitar down, running her fingers along the strings as she did. Maya stepped away to hang out with Carl (they were working on a secret handshake type thing… Daryl could remember doing that with his friends when he was young.

Reggie timidly walked up to Daryl and he was determined to bear no reaction on his face. "Hey I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" Daryl chewed on some of the leftover chicken sitting on the picnic table next to him.

"When you go look for the girl tomorrow, I wanna help. I'm okay enough now, I can keep up with ya'. I'll be a help, not a burden. Okay?"

Daryl didn't feel compelled to argue with her as he usually would anyone else in this camp. "Sure… ya' can help." He wiped his hands and worry crept up in his mind. "Just be careful and ya' gotta stay with me or I'll forget 'bout ever takin' ya with me again."

Reggie smirked at the ground. "You got it boss, whatever you say."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter Six, I hope everyone enjoys and please comment if you can, I love to hear feedback! Reviews are fuel! **

**Chapter Six**

_**Reggie…**_

Reggie stared down at her niece's head in her lap. They had stayed out by the fire that night, everyone else sleeping in the house or in their tents. She didn't feel right about taking the bedroom anymore, considering she was doing so much better. She didn't mention to anyone else that a place to sleep was still out of her reach, but was just relieved when they all went to bed without asking any questions. Reggie ran her hand over Maya's blonde hair, tucking the fly-away's behind her ear. Her breathing was a steady stream, the heaviness of her head a comfort. Her niece was no longer frightened of Reggie's presence. She guessed she had the hunter to thank for that.

Reggie still didn't know what to make of Daryl. He was so… _different…_ from anyone she'd ever met. The roughness around his edges seemed to dissipate when she looked him in the eye. She caught him staring all the time, which she didn't mind, but from what she _had _heard about him, seemed very out of character. A loner, quiet and mean but not _actually _mean. His attempts to pretend were admirable, but she could see right through him. Daryl was thoughtful, and good… someone to be respected.

"Another night owl in our midst." She jumped at Dale's voice. The old man sat down on the log next to her as she smiled gently in his direction. Dale nodded toward Daryl's campsite. "Now we have two insomniacs keeping the lights on, watching out…" Dale nodded in appreciation as Reggie glanced toward the campsite set so far away from the rest of them. Saw Daryl's brooding shadow stretched out over the ground before him, moving the embers around with a stick. "It's comforting."

"Why are _you_ awake? Is the fire bothering you?" Reggie whispered as she balled up another flannel Maggie had let her borrow and placed it under Maya's head. She moved out from underneath and replaced her lap with the shirt. Maya barely moved, her breathing didn't change, she was dead asleep.

"No, of course not." Dale moved over to allow her to take a seat. "I just wake up every now and then, can't get back to sleep." He shrugged as Reggie let a grin form on her full lips.

"So I guess we have _three_ insomniacs watching out, you just don't have a fire to tend to like the rest of the club." Reggie reached down and handed the poker to Dale. "Here, we can share."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Reggie doing her best not to be completely obvious as she stole glances at the shadow in the distance. She wondered if he was looking at her too… they were too far away from each other for her to _really _tell. She found herself hoping that he was watching… but couldn't really place _why_ she hoped that. Reggie wasn't in the practice of over analyzing things as most women did. She said the things she said, thought the things she thought, felt the things she felt… and never really wanted to dig too deep in trying to figure out the 'why's'… that's the kind of thing that ended in pain. The hurt deep down was more than she could bear… so she didn't give it a chance, never let it rise to the surface. The few moments in her life where she had examined certain things always ended in some form of self hatred. She wasn't a big fan of that emotion, it took the wind right out of her. Made her feel like less of a person and more like a lost cause. Who wants to feel like that?

"So you gonna explain to me why you two are spending the night exposed by the fire and not safe in the house?" Dale's voice had a fatherly touch to it.

"I'm okay enough not to take up that bedroom any longer." Reggie shrugged, attempting to cover her embarrassment at the situation. She had nothing, literally nothing. No clothes, no tent, no sleeping bags… she didn't mind so much for herself, but the thought of putting Maya in any more danger made her stomach turn. "You think Maya could find a place to sleep in that RV of yours? Or is it already too full? It's okay to say it's crowded. I'd understand." She through a twig into the fire and watched it burn away quickly. "Not like you all were planning on two more people invading your space, using your things, eating the food…" Her voice suddenly filled with tears.

"Hey, that's enough." Dale put his hand on her shoulder. "We wouldn't have helped you if we didn't want to. You needed it, and we were here, and that's something to be celebrated." He turned his gaze down to her niece, curled up and snoring, a smile creeping to his face. "Not too many people get the chance to be heroes now-a-days… you gave us that chance. Gave Daryl the opportunity… and with Sophia missing…" Dale shook his head, sadness gripping his vocal chords, "He needs it."

"I wish I could say I was happy to help." Reggie's eyes didn't leave the fire.

"I don't know what you've been through Regina," Dale stood, handing the poker back to her. "But I imagine it's been a nightmare. Everyone still living has been through their own sort of nightmare I suppose… but _please_, when and if you need to talk, I'm here to listen. I'll listen to every bit of your story… others will too. You're a part of this now. You're a part of _us…_ no matter what you happen to think." He smiled and patted her shoulder again softly. "I'll set up a spot for the girl tomorrow, you and her are more than welcome. Understand?"

"Yeah, I do. Thank you, Dale. I mean it."

"I know you do." Dale's figure faded as he walked toward his camper. Reggie's eyes traveled to Maya's sweet face again, peaceful while she was resting. She slumped down to the ground and leaned her head against the rough bark, falling into a fitful sleep.

_**Daryl…**_

He couldn't deny his uneasiness as he watched Reggie approaching him. She was strapping a gun to her right side, a slight pistol that was surely given to her by Shane. He probably assumed that she couldn't handle a gun with any weight to it… Daryl doubted that very much. He was sure that she could take care of herself. He didn't know what made him so sure, but that's how he felt none-the-less.

"I have a knife too." She spoke quietly as she approached him. "Just in case you're worried about my lack of weapons… I got enough." Reggie reached out past his face, touching one of the arrows attached to his crossbow. "Wish I had something this quiet though. It's quite the weapon."

"Comes in handy." Daryl shrugged as he opened up a map of the surrounding area, motioning toward the western half. "I haven't covered this area yet… terrain's no good, lots of streams and cliffs and shit." He pressed his finger against the paper and traced the trail he intended to follow. "We gonna stick to the outskirts and make our way in. We'll be pushed for time… might not get to the end of this by the afternoon." He could feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of his face. "Probly' hafta make our way back here tomorrow." He glanced at her and was proved right. She was staring. "What?"

"Her name's Sophia?" Reggie's light green eyes held his… she looked so sad.

"Yeah, Sophia. Carol's little girl." Daryl occupied his hands by cleaning the blade of his knife, letting the map that was spread before them to curl up at the edges.

"How'd she get lost?" Reggie reached out, rolling up the map up and handed it back to him.

"Does it matter?" Daryl snapped at her. "She's lost, we gotta find her. There ain't anythin' else to it."

Reggie frowned at him. "I didn't do anything wrong so cut it with the attitude." He was surprised by the sudden sternness in her voice, anger in her eyes. "I just wanted to know, that's all. You don't always have to be so pissed off at everyone ya know." She turned away and headed toward the entrance to the woods. "Well?" She turned quickly, bewildering a still stunned Daryl. He was standing by his tent, holding the map and breathing heavy with anxious energy. "You coming?"

"Yeah… I'm comin'." He followed her quick steps and made his way in front of her. "Stay behind me the whole time… ya hear?"

"Yes sir."

Daryl rolled his eyes. They were far enough into the woods where he couldn't see the edge of the farm before he spoke again. "I didn't mean to… ya know. So, let's just forget it okay?"

"Fine." She sighed. Reggie stuck exactly two feet behind him the entire time, kneeling down to the ground when he did. She was a shadow, a silent partner in the woods he'd always thought he'd have to figure out alone. An unfamiliar feeling swept him up, gratitude. He actually felt grateful to have her there.

About three hours into their silent search and a half a dozen walkers later, Reggie tapped Daryl's shoulder and motioned toward a footpath that he had somehow missed. When they followed it they happened upon an old house. The front door was over a foot higher than the ground. It just dropped off, no porch to lead you to the 'lawn' that lay before it… if you could call a half acre of tall grass a lawn. All of the windows were either blown out or boarded up in haste.

"This is fuckin' creepy." The curse falling out of her sweet mouth surprised him. He was a little embarrassed to admit that most of what she did surprised him. He never really knew what was coming as far as she was concerned, and in spite of himself, he didn't seem to mind it.

Daryl held his finger up to his lips, signaling that she was to keep silent. She didn't question, just trusted that he knew best at this moment. As they searched the house she barely strayed. And the couple of times when the floorboards creaked closer to where she was standing… well… she was attempting to protect him. He guessed that it was instinctual for Reggie to put her arm out in order to shield him from anything that may be coming their way. She had been traveling with Maya for months, turning into a protective mother figure was inevitable. Fire was in her eyes like he hadn't witnessed before. It made him wonder something that he didn't want to think about…

How brutal had those men been… the ones who had tortured her to near death? What were they like, what did they fall asleep to at night? Dreams of what they had done? His stomach flip-flopped at the thought. Anger rose up in his belly, his face red, breathing becoming heavy. He wanted to kill them… all of them. He wanted their hearts to stop beating when he was within sight and earshot. Daryl wanted his face to be the last thing they'd ever see…

"What is wrong with you?" Reggie hissed at him, snapping him back to reality. He looked around at the broken down kitchen they were standing in, not remembering how he'd gotten there… meaning she had led him there and he followed. Another surprise, just following someone without knowing if he'd live or not. When he 'followed' Rick he knew that he could leave at any moment, fend for himself. Sometimes the thought of that was a comfort, that he could leave without worrying for his own safety. Other times that thought made him so god damn lonely his heart might as well exist only in myth... it was easier to pretend it wasn't there at all.

"Nothing… I'm fine." He examined the small closet lined with blankets, pillows and empty cans of food. When he pulled the sardine can to his nose he recognized it was less than a day that it had been opened. "Someone's been here recently, someone small… short… a child."

"A good lead." She nodded as she adjusted her belt to make the knife settling at her waist a little more comfortable. Reggie's eyes fell to the windows that were letting in the dim light. "Ya know… it's getting kind of late. We got an hour or two before the sun sets completely."

Daryl shrugged. "Closer to one… we should go now."

"I agree." She shivered again, inadvertently brushing her arm against his. His skin felt hot where she had grazed him. "I don't wanna walk in those woods in the pitch black. Let's go back."

_**Reggie…**_

She got it now, how much it truly _sucked_ to show back up without the little girl at their side. The look on Carol's face, mixture of understanding and heartbreak… it was overwhelming. Reggie watched on as Daryl apologized, promising to go back out the next day. It felt like her heart was somewhere in her stomach as she observed this sweet woman make her way back to the RV, wringing her hands together and fighting back tears.

Daryl stalked off toward his campsite. Reggie just watched as he tossed the crossbow to the ground and stripped off his jacket. He sat down hard on the boulder by his fire pit, shoving his head in his hands.

"Why don't you try talkin' to him?" She heard Maya's voice from next to her. Reggie looked down and smiled, wrapping her arm around her niece. "Looks like maybe he just needs someone to listen."

Reggie sighed and kissed the top of Maya's head. "Trust me honey, he may _need_ someone to listen, but he certainly doesn't _want _that right now. This searching and coming up empty was hard on me for one day, and he's been doing this for about two weeks. I think if I asked him if he was okay he'd bite my head off."

Out of nowhere Maya nudged her side with her elbow and grinned wildly up at her. "Oh my _god, _you're afraid aren't you?"

"What?" Reggie's head snapped back as she frowned. "No I'm not."

Maya backed up, pointing her finger at her aunt, smile growing wider. "Yes you _are! _Ha! Wow, this is great! You're scared of talking to a boy!" Maya was starting to laugh so hard tears were coming to her eyes. Lori, Carl, Rick and Glenn were just out of earshot while they were keeping it quiet, but Maya's voice was catching their attention… great. "I can't believe this!"

"Okay, its best you shut up now Maya, or I swear to God-"

"What are ya gonna do? Ground me or somethin'?" She smirked.

Reggie rolled her eyes. "I'm not _scared_ okay? And even if I was I know not to tell you now. Thanks for all your support little bird."

Maya tried unsuccessfully stifle her smile. "I'm sorry… it _is_ kinda funny though."

Reggie swatted at her as she ran off toward Carl. "Pain in the ass." She mumbled under her breath. Was Maya right? Was she afraid of talking to Daryl for some reason? When she looked back in his direction he was no longer by his site. She turned around, looking in every direction and not seeing him anywhere.

"Hey"

Reggie jumped a mile, hollering out. "Ugh! What the hell? People need to stop doing that to me!"

Daryl smiled his signature half smile at her. "Were you… lookin' for me just now?"

"Actually yeah, I was." Her heart started beating against the wall in her chest, thumping loudly. Why was she nervous? She'd just spent an afternoon in the woods with him and been completely fine. Cuz they had a distraction maybe, something else to be thinking about. Now it was just them… and she had to actually make conversation, something she was admittedly not too great at. "I just wanted to see if you were alright… you know, after telling Carol. It can't be easy… right?"

"It's fine." He shrugged, feigning indifference. She shook her head.

"Okay… it's fine… I don't believe you even a little, but whatever you need to tell yourself." She went from nervous to annoyed in five seconds flat. She didn't know how to keep this up, Reggie wasn't used to losing control of her emotions in any way at all. She always had her shit together.

Daryl Dixon was a wrench in the machine that kept her going; the machine that didn't let the pain seep in. When he was around she was like an open wound… and it made her feel helpless. Holy shit, Maya was right… she _was _scared.

No way she'd ever give her niece the satisfaction of knowing that though. She was just gonna keep this one to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**My **_**God **_**this has been a long time coming, I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated. Super busy summer so far! Anyway, I really hope anyone who's reading likes this chapter, Reggie and Daryl are moving forward, slowly but surely. Please review, I'd love to hear what people think, and I'm much more likely to post if people give me some feedback, it fuels the writer's fire! **** Enjoy**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Reggie…**_

Carol had stayed inside the RV for the rest of the evening. Reggie looked on as almost every member of the camp went in to check on her, the sun slowly setting, casting almost a sad glow among the trees and tents.

Her feet were moving before she could really think about it, traveling up the aluminum steps. She opened the door as quietly as she could and met Carol's comforting eyes as she walked in. "Hi."

Carol nodded at her, feigning a smile. Reggie wrung her hands together and nervously sat across the table from her. Everything looked so clean… that's what Carol had done with her day, cleaned her girl's home. The home she hadn't seen in days. Reggie looked back to Carol and felt for the first time how deep her pain cut. How crushed she must have felt then, her daughter slipping further away with every minute that passed.

"I'm so sorry Carol." Reggie's hand quickly reached up and covered her mouth, shocked at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry… I know I never knew her… I know I never met your girl…" Reggie looked up to Carol again. Her hands were pressed against the tabletop, turning her knuckles white. Her eyes were closed, trying to keep her crying as quiet as possible. "But if somethin' ever happened to Maya, well… I wouldn't wanna live anymore."

Carol's hands remained pressed against the table that doubled as a 'bed' while Reggie walked around the other side. She sat down and wrapped both her arms around Carols shoulders, folded up the wounded mother in her own damaged arms. Carol shook with sobs as Reggie rubbed her arm, holding her hand… letting her cry against her.

"I'm gonna look every day, and Daryl will too, and we'll find her." Reggie put both of her hands on Carol's shoulders and made her look back at her. "While the sun is up I will be out in those woods and the only thing that will be in my mind is Sophia. Finding Sophia. Bringing her home safe to you. Understand?"

Carol nodded. "Thank you Reggie, I understand." She smiled through her tears and reached down to the small crocheted bag to her side. "You wanna see a picture of her?"

Reggie smiled back, wiping her cheeks. "Absolutely." She held her hand out while Carol placed a wallet sized portrait in her hand. Reggie flipped it over and suddenly the smile on her face wasn't forced. Blue eyes, blonde hair cut into a bob, her smile was wide. Freckles littered her face… a happy, sweet little girl.

"She's beautiful Carol."

"She is." Carol nodded in agreement, taking the picture back. She ran her fingertip across it, kissed it lightly, and placed it back in her bag.

"You should come out and eat some dinner." Reggie squeezed Carol's hand. "You have to keep strong, you need to eat, okay?"

"Yes… just give me a few more minutes. I'll come out soon. I promise."

Reggie stood to leave, running her hands across her face. She was attempting to hide something she couldn't… that her heart was a bit broken after the past few weeks. Everything was too hard; no one ever caught a break. She certainly didn't. Reggie opened the door and stepped down, bumping right into his chest.

"Shit, I'm sorry." She side stepped Daryl and kept on walking. Although Reggie could feel his eyes on her back she wouldn't turn. Every bad thing she'd ever felt was tearing at her seams. She had the feeling he already knew without her speaking a word of it.

_**Daryl…**_

Three days had passed with Reggie walking the woods with him. Each day they came up empty. The late afternoon sun would always cast their shadows long and thin behind them as they'd saunter back to camp. Carol would look down, keep her tears inside, and disappear into the RV for a few hours.

Daryl and Reggie had barely spoken besides the necessary communication since that first day. He could feel her disappointment growing with each return trip. Her anger was making her careless, her concentration waned. She was becoming more of a liability then a help… and he _really _wasn't looking forward the conversation he had to have with her before their morning trip out. He leaned against the tree near his tent and watched her in the distance. She was tightening her belt around her waist, strategically placing her weapons. She filled the two usual canteens and brought a canned meat of some sort. She always made faces when they'd stop for "lunch", barely choking down each bite. He had the feeling she wasn't much of a canned meat type of girl, but live game was growing scarcer by the day.

She'd always pack enough for the two of them. She'd bring forks for them both so Daryl didn't have to use his fingers like he usually would have. She was thoughtful and sweet, and only wanted to help… but that didn't matter. Daryl shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts of every way she contributed out of his head, determined to only think of what he was going to say to her to make her understand that he just couldn't bring her along anymore.

"Hey, ready to go?" She looked past him toward the woods.

"I gotta talk to ya real quick."

Reggie looked at him suspiciously. "Okay…"

"Ya gotta stay here today." Daryl wouldn't meet Reggie's eyes for an uncomfortable amount of time, and when he did look up… well, she did what she usually did.

She surprised him. As strange as it sounds, there was a pattern. She always reacted differently then he thought she would.

Relief flooded every muscle in her face, her shoulders lowered, as if someone had literally lifted a weight off her back. "Oh." She gathered herself, aware of his quizzical look, and began to nod. "Well okay, if you think that's best then I can do that."

"Really?" Daryl dropped his pack down and pulled the crossbow off his back as he continued. "If I think its best… no arguin'?"

Reggie looked around, taking in the tents and sleeping bodies surrounding them at the picnic table. She started to look panicky, like she wanted to just bolt. The nervousness that came out of nowhere took him off guard, and suddenly all he wanted to do was protect her. He reached down and took her hand, leading her away from the cluster of potential eavesdroppers. Once they were a good distance away he stopped and faced her again. He felt better seeing her face relax again, hearing her breathing slow down. "Ya okay now?"

"Better… thank you Daryl." She smiled at the ground and her cheeks turned bright pink. "Look, don't judge me okay?"

At that moment Daryl realized he was still grasping on to her hand. He pulled his away and backed up slightly. Her cheeks stayed that steady shade of pink and he couldn't help but want to touch them. To hold her face in his hands… He shook those thoughts of his head. "I won't."

She blew out a long breath between her pursed lips before continuing. "I am no help anymore. I know you know it too." Daryl's eyes darted away when she looked up. "I know it sounds so… selfish… but after seeing her picture..." Daryl's eyes found hers again, and they were brimming with tears. "And we have to come back here and tell Carol, ya know… 'Hey sorry, nothing again, have fun sleeping without your daughter safe with us for another night', it takes a piece out of me every time." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so angry and… distracted… I just get in your way." Reggie wiped at her cheeks "I don't mean to be. I want to help. I'm just incapable of it because I can't get out of my own fucking head."

He couldn't stand watching her fall apart. The sadness it filled him with was so sharp, like no matter what he did she would never feel okay again.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

Daryl placed both of his hands on her shoulders and didn't waver when she reached up and gripped his forearms with her hands. They stood still for a moment before Reggie stepped into his arms. She wrapped hers around his waist and buried her tear streaked face into his chest. He nervously closed his arms around her and pressed his lips against the top of her head.

He didn't pay attention to how long they stayed that way; the only thing he felt was when she pushed him away, her hand pressed firm against his shoulder. "I'm sorry… I'm such a mess."

"You ain't a mess Reg." He spoke quietly, attempting a smile in her direction. "Yer like anybody else out here, scared and unsure. I know what it's like, ya know? I know how much it sucks to see her face when we don't bring Sophia back." He swallowed as the little blonde's face flashed in front of his eyes, a wide smile on her face. Her head resting on her mother's shoulder in the back of the truck… before everything went to shit. "I understand, I get it. Don't worry, I won't tell nobody."

_**Reggie…**_

She could hear Andrea's voice from over by the picnic table and fire pit. Reggie was pulling at Maya's hair and trying to braid it just the way she liked when the woman's voice rang through the trees and sky surrounding them. "WALKER! WALKER!"

"Stay here." Reggie whispered hurriedly into Maya's ear. Her niece's frightened eyes followed her hands as she pulled out her pistol and turned the safety off. She ran toward the RV and watched Rick, Shane and Glenn run into the field. Reggie had yet to see what they were running toward before she heard the gunshot. She stopped dead in her tracks as Rick's desperate voice followed, screaming over and over again.

"No! NO!"

Reggie's heart nearly stopped as she rounded the corner. Andrea rushed past her toward the sight in front of them. It was Daryl… Andrea had shot Daryl.

Reggie's feet carried her as fast as she could move and her eyes widened at what she saw as she approached. She heard Glenn's voice say what she was thinking the moment Daryl came into clear view; "Are those Geek ears around his neck?"

Rick tore the necklace of rotting ears off Daryl's motionless shoulders. "Let's just keep that to ourselves, shall we?" The men rushed him into the house as she, Andrea and the rest just watched on.

"Is he dead?" Reggie turned quickly to look at Maya. Her voice sounded so frightened, she was pale as a ghost. Seeing her niece that scared for Daryl's life brought an anger bubbling to the surface. She glared in Andrea's direction.

"I don't think so little bird," Reggie turned, crossing her arms and staring hard at the pompous blonde nightmare in front of her. "Andrea's a lousy shot, probably just grazed him."

Andrea's face shot toward Reggie's, tears running down her cheeks. Reggie felt bad for a moment, but then Daryl's bloodied face flashed in front of her and she was angry all over again.

"What the _fuck _were you doing? Huh?" Reggie stepped closer to her. "Are you some sort of moron? Didn't you hear them… when they said 'we got this'? Are you _fucking deaf?!"_

"Fuck you Reggie." Andrea mumbled under her breath as she walked away. It took every ounce of self control she had not to tackle her from behind and bounce her face off the hardened ground beneath her feet. Daryl could be dead right now in the house because of her carelessness.

Most of them were out by the fire for a while before Herschel came out. Reggie spent a couple of hours with Maya wrapped up in her arms, like she used to when Maya would wake from a nightmare. Back when it was possible to _wake up _from a nightmare. Carl sat nearby, Lori next to him. Carol and Glenn and Dale, T-Dog and Rick. Everyone stayed silent, waiting to hear what Herschel was going to tell them.

"He'll be fine." Reggie let out a breath she had been holding in since he came out to the porch. "The bullet just grazed him and the arrow wound was through and through, some stitches and rest and he'll be back to normal."

"Arrow wound?" Rick questioned

"He says the horse reared up and knocked him off. He fell down the side of a creek bed and landed on one of his arrows…" Herschel shook his head. "Wouldn't have happened if he had just asked… coulda' told him that horse was nervous with new riders."

With that Herschel stepped back inside with Carol closely following. Reggie and Maya sat with Lori and Carl, not really knowing what do with from there. She kept picturing him falling and landing on that arrow, seeing his head jerking back from the force of the bullet. Covered in blood, completely unconscious… she shuddered.

"You alright?" Lori looked at Reggie with sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh sure." Reggie shrugged, attempting to seem indifferent. And, from the look on Lori's face, failing miserably. "Herschel said he'd be fine. So he'll be fine, and I'm fine." She scrunched her nose at how repetitive she sounded. "Yup… it's all fine."

Lori smiled and knelt down by Reggie's side, wrapping her arm around Reggie's shoulders. "It's okay to feel worried about him… I don't think you're foolin' anyone."

She jerked her head toward the tall brunette. "Huh? Foolin' them about what?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Come on Reggie, you practically ripped Andrea's head off-"

"That's because she _shot him."_ Reggie said slowly. "I'd rip someone's head off if they shot you… or anyone… cuz you should know not to _shoot people_ Lori… the woman's an idiot."

Lori stood up and gave Reggie a knowing look. "Okay, I guess I don't know what I'm talking about then." Lori nodded up at the house. "Looks like Carol's done talking to him."

She looked where Lori was looking and saw Carol walking out of the front door, sadness drawn on her face. Everything inside told her to walk through that front door and check on the quiet hunter, injured in the bed every broken person recovered in. She thought of him, bruised and pained, and her heart felt a little heavier. It was then she realized that Lori had been staring at her the whole time.

"Go on in and talk to him Reggie." Lori put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it will make him feel better. That's what's important right? That he gets to feeling better, anything you can do to help… well, itd be wrong if you didn't do it."

"What makes you think he'd want to see me?"

"I dunno," Lori smiled and shrugged as she turned away. "A little birdie told me."


	8. Chapter 8

**The reviews from the last chapter really made me want to write this chapter, so thank you so much for that! There's a bit of time jump half way through the chapter, but if you're familiar with season two that it will be easy to figure out where I am in the story line.**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Reggie…**_

Her palm was pressed against the closed-door, the wood cold beneath her fingertips. Her eyes stayed glued to her beat up hand, the pinkish scars and mangled fingernail blurring in front of her eyes. Carol had brought dinner into Daryl, and when she'd left the room tears were beginning to stain her cheeks. The woman bolted so fast she almost left dust in her wake. From that moment on Reggie's eyes were stuck the door he was lying behind. She really had no idea what to say, what she even wanted to say, but keeping quiet wasn't an option. Lori was right, if it would help, then she should go in and check. She should at least show him that she was worried… as awkward as it might turn out to be.

She turned the knob with her other hand and slowly opened the door… and the first thing she saw, no matter how short-lived, took the breath right out of her chest.

Dark, permanent scars littered Daryl's bare back. Upon hearing her enter and gasp, he tore at the sheets trying to cover himself up. Reggie looked away quickly, eyes on the floor. She shut the door behind her before she spoke "I'm sorry, I should have knocked."

"Yeah, no shit." Daryl mumbled angrily at her. "Dontchu people know to leave me be? I gotta rest, is what Herschel said, and everyone's just gotta come in and fuckin' bother me. Just get the hell out!"

Intense heat rose to her cheeks. The harshness in his words brought embarrassed tears to her eyes. She began to open the door. "I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I'm sorry." She took a step outside the room.

"Shit… wait Reggie!" He quickly turned toward her, causing some sort of pain, because the sound that came out of him next was loud. He gripped his side and lowered his forehead to the bed, his body shuddering. She quickly forgot her embarrassment and rushed around to the other side of the bed.

"Are you alright?" She knelt, her hands hovering over him, unsure of what to do. With each breath in and out he was beginning to calm. Goosebumps has risen to the surface of his skin as he slowly turned his head to look at her, forehead still pressed against the mattress.

"Yah… just pulled at the fuckin' stitches." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Reggie leaned back on her feet. "I guess you're probably close to reaching your threshold of pain for the day huh?" She felt good when a small smile crept on to his face. Then he rose up slightly and looked at her with the seriousness she was so used to seeing.

"Sorry…" He took in a sharp breath as he adjusted again. "I shouldn't a' yelled at ya like that." He watched her guiltily.

"It's okay." She shrugged and looked away from him. "I'm sorry too."

Daryl seemed confused, so she continued. Reggie dug her fingernails into her palms as she got through the next words. "I'm sorry for walking in and not knocking."

"I know, its fine."

"I'm not finished." She warned. She took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for not coming with you today, cuz this wouldn't a' happened if-"

"Stop." Daryl's brows furrowed and deep concern flooded his face. "Don't do that, okay? It ain't true and it ain't worth it neither. So don't."

Reggie nodded and slumped so she was sitting with her back against the wall. "Alright."

They stayed that way for a while longer before Daryl spoke again, taking Reggie by surprise. "I found somethin' that'll bring us closer to findin' Sophia. It was worth it."

Reggie's eyes slowly lifted to meet his. It was in this moment that it hit her like a ton of bricks, what Lori was getting at out by the site. The sincerity painted on his face, the way he held her gaze without really trying to, how it made her feel when he smiled his crooked smile because of something she'd said or done… she got it now. Weather it was what she wanted or not, she cared about this man. She cared about what happened to him, wanted to help him, and hated it when he was hurt in any way. "Yeah…" Reggie's voice was soft and strained, a different kind of heat rising to her cheeks this time. "It was worth it."

He nodded at her and lied back down on the pillow, keeping his arm behind his head. Reggie stood up, suddenly aware of every muscle in her body. Her hands kept making and unmaking fists. "Ya alright?" Daryl asked her.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine." She swallowed and forced herself to look at him again. He looked as close to vulnerable as she'd ever seen, bandaged and stuck to the bed. "I just… I gotta go check on Maya."

As if on cue, her young niece appeared in the doorway with a glass of water in her hand. She entered and smiled sheepishly up at her aunt. "Hey guys." Daryl turned toward her and smirked. "I brought you some water Daryl… in case you were thirsty."

"Thanks kid." He took the glass from her and gulped it down in three big swallows. As he handed the glass back to her he gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I needed that." His eyes found Reggie's again. "Well, looks like she's fine."

"Huh?" Maya questioned.

"I thought I should go check on where you were." Reggie looked at her nervously. "I like to know that sort of thing."

"I'm going to sit by the fire with the rest of them." Maya shrugged. "When I'm done spending time out there I'm just going in the camper, like every other night."

Reggie bent down and hugged her niece, kissed her cheek and stood back up. "Okay, I'll be out soon."

"Okay, bye!" Maya bounced out of the room.

"So…" Daryl looked toward the door. "Mind shuttin' that?"

Reggie felt her stomach drop to her feet. "Why?"

Daryl looked back up to her. "Cuz I got somethin' to say, and I don't want an audience… 'cept for you." Her feet slowly took her to the door. She shut it and turned back around, watching him while he was watching her. He spoke again, softly, so only she could hear. "Come back over here… please." He motioned to the side of the bed where she'd just been kneeling.

Reggie made her way around the bed. Daryl managed to scoot to the other side, making room for her to sit down. She felt the nervousness all the way down to her fingers as she sat on the bed, her feet dangling over the side. She adjusted and saw a twinge of pain on his face… she'd probably pulled at his stitches again. Reggie stopped cold and mumbled "I'm sorry."

"Ya apologize too much when you ain't got nothin' to apologize for." Daryl pointed out. He bit on his bottom lip nervously and looked around. Reggie was acutely aware of his hand resting directly next to her hip, she could feel the heat from his skin right through her clothes. She kept her eyes on his as he continued. "Anyway… look… I sorta knew you'd do this."

"Do what?"

He looked at her skeptically. "Come on… ya know what I'm talkin' about." He gestured toward her face. "This… this guilt thing ya do. Everythin's yer fault… all the time." He stopped speaking and struggled to sit up. Reggie reached out and held on to his hand while he propped himself up against the headboard. By the time he was done he had to pause to catch his breath. She kept quiet until he was ready to go on. "This ain't yer fault. This mornin'… if you hadn't a' agreed with me I wouldn't a' letcha go with me anyway. Don't matter what you woulda' said. Ya weren't gonna be joining me… no matter what. Ya had no control over that… that was my call. Ya hear me now?"

Reggie's eyes were still glued to the bedspread. She pressed her lips tightly together, trying like hell not to cry again. She'd felt so weak recently, everything pulled at her heart-strings. She was an open wound. She hated it.

"Do ya hear me?"

"Yeah I do, but I don't believe you." She stood quickly, preparing to run out, when she felt his hand grasp hers tightly, tugging her back down to the bed. Before she really knew what was happening she felt his rough palm against her cheek. Reggie twisted around and carefully scooted up, settling in next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and Daryl turned his head so his lips pressed against her hair. She could feel his breath against her skin. "I just wish this hadn't happened… I wish I could've helped. I feel useless."

Daryl spoke into her hair. "You ain't useless."

"I'm not helpful."

"Give me a damn break… yes you are, so cut the shit." He leaned back so she was forced to look at him. "Just do me a favor and quit bein' so fuckin' hard on yerself."

She could feel her face softening to his. "I'll work on it."

"Good." He sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "I only got one more question."

She lowered her head back against his shoulder, comfortable there. "Yeah, what's that?"

"How the hell did ya' stay locked up in this room all day? I'm goin' damn nuts already, and it's only been a few hours."

Reggie's smile was wide. "I guess ya gotta entertain yourself." She looked over to the shelf she had stared at so many times while she was stuck in that bed. "Can ya' play gin?"

"Nah… teach me."

_**(This next part would happen in the episode "Pretty Much Dead Already"… one of the best episodes. Anyway, time jump...)**_

_**Daryl…**_

This wasn't real… it wasn't really happening. Rick and Herschel never brought up walkers on leashes… Shane never opened those doors… They never mowed down every walking corpse in that barn with a reign of bullets easily heard up to a mile away…

Sophia wasn't in there. She wasn't. This was a dream… this was a fucking nightmare.

Daryl vaguely remembered pulling Carol down when she ran for her girl. Her whole body was seizing, her sobs quiet and painful. Once it was over Carol pulled away and ran. Anger and hurt were nearly pulsating out of her. Daryl leaned back on his hands and found Reggie and Maya with his eyes. Lori and Carl curled up right next to them. Reggie had her eyes closed tightly and her arms wrapped just as tight around her niece's chest. Things had fallen apart so quickly. What he had sworn to do was just… fucking gone. She was _gone._ All he could see was what she ended up as… how frightened she must have been going through that alone… that poor kid… jesus… _jesus…_

"Daryl?" Reggie appeared next to him. As if by instinct, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in tight. Maya squeezed in between them, and they made room. The girl's sobs buried in her aunt's arm. He could feel a tug at his stitches, it would still be couple more days before they could be taken out.

The past few days, since Daryl was injured and stuck to the house, they'd both filled his days. Maya would spend time with Daryl, playing whatever card game amused her at the time, while Reggie spent what daylight she could out in those woods. By herself. It made him crazy every time, but he knew no matter what he said she'd go anyway. He was out of commission, he couldn't leave the damn bedroom… so she would. There wasn't a thing he could have said to change her mind. He admired it, and wanted to throttle her for it at the same time. She refused to be protected, she left herself open for harm when helping others, she didn't think before she did things. She just felt what she felt, and then did what she did. He had the feeling she never stopped to ask herself why…

When she returned in the evening she'd "tag Maya out", meaning she'd tap her hand and Maya would run for the outdoors to spend time with everyone else. Reggie would get positioned at the foot of the bed comfortably and lean against the post, tell Daryl where she'd been. He almost _needed _to hear it, needed to live vicariously through her. She was happy to indulge and never made him ask. He would have felt pretty foolish having to ask… and he was guessing that she knew that already. Daryl had to admit, spending the hours in that bed would have been ten times more miserable without those two. Maya made him laugh and reminded him of something that was easy to forget. Kids, like Maya and Carl, they were the ones to do all of this for. They made all the heartache and loss seem worth the scars it would leave, like there might be an end result not so soaked in tragedy. They'd be okay, as long as people like him and Rick and Glenn, Herschel and Maggie and Reggie, all of them… as long as they protected them and kept them safe. Just kept them alive really, that's all they had to do. These kids were going to face horrors daily, and the ones with character would last. Carl and Maya… they had character. They had life pumping through their veins. He'd do almost anything to keep that from harm.

And Reggie… she filled in the spaces. She filled in every space in his mind. When things got quiet he'd think of her. The way she smiled and blushed at the same time, like she couldn't do one without the other. The way her laugh sounded like an unstoppable giggle when she thought something was _really _funny. The way she'd reach for Otis's guitar and spend at least a half hour tuning it, convincing herself it wasn't _just right_. Everything she said and the way she said it… the way her eyes would almost swim with emotion when she spoke of someone she truly cared about. They'd glaze over, like she was escaping to another place, a memory inside her head. Anywhere but here. He loved the way she looked when she talked about Maya, her sister Abby, her brother-in-law Ben… her eyes would shine and her smile would stick around for more than just a few moments.

Being around these girls that were so filled with life, that had so much to teach him… or anyone really… it was like salve to a wound. Literally at times… Reggie took over re-bandaging him when it was needed. She had gentle hands, and would always squeeze his shoulder when she was done. He knew it was habit for her when she felt sympathy for someone to touch them in some way, to connect with them. Anything that might help. Words weren't always the best way. Sometimes talking just made everything worse… and she understood that. More than he did maybe. She seemed to cherish silence. He didn't know many women, in his generation at least, that cherished silence.

And now they were here… coming to pieces in his arms, and he was the one left to hold them together. He reached up and pushed Reggie's hair aside from her face. "Ya' okay? Ya' alright Reg?"

"Yes." She nodded, hiccupping. It was that moment Daryl heard the last noise he wanted to hear in that moment… Shane's voice hollering over all the others. His body clenched up at the sound, and he felt Reggie's hands against his chest, softly pushing him away. "Go, please, make sure that moron doesn't do anything worse." She swallowed hard. "Worse than he's already done today… don't know if that's possible, but this is Shane we're talking about."

Daryl's head turned down to her as Maya escaped from between them. Reggie watched her niece run toward Carl and Lori. The young girl wrapped Carl up in a hug, both of them crying. Lori stunned into submission, her eyes wide and hands gripping the ground beneath her. Daryl looked back toward Reggie and could see the look in her eyes… knew what it meant…

"Go, go see if they're alright." Daryl nudged her toward them, twisting her around so she was facing them, gently pushing them in their direction. "I gotta check on this shit anyway." He gestured toward the entrance to the farmhouse, a heated discussion (to say the least) was happening. He had the feeling he needed to if it got out of hand.

Reggie's head twisted around to she could see him. "Okay… see you right after? Compare notes?"

There is was again, Sophia's big smile and blue eyes painted on the inside of his eyelids. "Yah." He nodded, shaking the image of the sweet girl out of his head. He turned toward Reggie again, touching the nape of her neck with his fingertips… just for a second. "Compare notes."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it took me forever, and it's kind of short, but I wanted to do this part of the story justice. It will only get better from here. I hope you all like it! Please read and review, it is so great to look forward to reading your comments. ENJOY! **

**Chapter Nine**

_**Reggie…**_

To say everything had gone to shit would be an understatement. Maybe understatement of the year, if there were such a thing. Herschel, Rick and Glenn were still gone in town and the sun had set. Lori came back with Shane, battered and bruised from her accident… and then there was the confession… She had a baby in her belly.

And from what Reggie could understand of the situation, she had no idea who baby this was. She'd probably be disgusted if she didn't feel so sorry for the expectant mother. Child birth before modern medicine… well, it hadn't worked out too well for a lot of women. Still, she couldn't bring herself to look Lori in the eye. So many afternoons they had spent together and she hadn't said anything, not _one word_. From the look on Shane's face he wasn't in the loop until recently either.

"Auntie?" Maya's meek voice came from behind her. Reggie was seated down by the pond, throwing pebbles into the water and keeping an ear out for walkers. She just couldn't stand to be in that house, be near that campsite with those people… not for one more minute. Everything had exploded. It was completely overwhelming.

"Hey little bird." Reggie reached her arm out and let her niece curl up next to her. Maya was quiet for at least a few moments, but of course she had to tear a hole in the silence Reggie had escaped to find.

"Are you mad?" She picked up pebble and threw it into the water after her aunt. "Cuz you seem sorta mad."

"No honey, I'm not mad." Reggie shook her head. "You shouldn't be worrying about that kind of thing anyway."

Maya frowned; putting her small hand over Reggie's to keep her from tossing another rock in the water. "Stop tellin' me what I should worry about." Her face turned from a frown to a genuine scowl. "Ya' always gotta tell me what I should think or worry 'bout or feel. Worry 'bout yerself, stop tellin' me what to do." She stood and walked away briskly without another word.

What was this shit? Maya had come over and interrupted her quiet moment just to hurt her feelings? "Jesus Christ…" Reggie mumbled to herself, hands raking the smooth pebbles next to her leg. She looked down at her thighs, the scars still pink. But healing… they were healing.

They were healing just like the rest of the group would. They'd all move on from this… with the exception of Carol… maybe.

Still, the young girl's face wasn't easily escapable. Her bright blue eyes from the sweet picture lying in Carol's wallet filled her mind. As she closed her own Sophia's began to glaze over; the familiar evil yellow tint taking over. The lifelessness behind them… it had been unmistakable. She pictured Daryl, the defeat spread across his face as he gently lowered the poor girl's mother to the ground. Reggie saw Carol's arms reaching out still…

And suddenly Sophia's face was replaced with Maya's. Maya's own sweet blue eyes rimmed with yellow, no life behind them. Reggie turned to her side and retched all over the shore. She raised her eyes as quickly as her throbbing head would let her. She could feel the pain run all the way down her shoulders, her spine, and down to her lower back. She watched what she'd just spat up stream into the pond next to her, and as quickly as the nausea took her over so did the tears.

They flowed fast down her cheeks, and her sobs became quick and staggered. She couldn't catch her breath, she couldn't see through the film of water covering her eyes. The only thing she felt were the pebbles between her fingers as she gripped the ground surrounding her. The only things she could feel hurt _so deep_ … and now the person it had turned her to rising to the surface. No control… she felt no control… she could only feel one thing…

And then _his_ hands…

"Hey, Reggie, come on'… it's a'right." He spoke in a soothing voice as he lifted her up from under her arms. She wasn't helping him any, couldn't find the strength to even move with him. He fell backwards on to the grass as she landed in between his knees. "Come on…"

"No…" She turned to face him, anger taking over so the tears spilling down her face felt even hotter than before. "NO!" She hollered, Daryl put his hands out in front of him as she attempted to get up on her own, trying to motion for her to keep her voice down… and that _wasn't_ going to happen. "I don't fucking want to, I don't want to move from this fucking spot… don't you get it? NO!"

_**Daryl…**_

She was screaming now, trying to crawl away from him as fast as her hands and feet would take her. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed at her waist. She tried to get her footing, slipping on the wet ground, reaching for a platform that didn't exist.

"Come on… stop!" His voice was rising with each moment, dripping in desperation. "Stop! Please, Reggie…" His wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he swung his legs around hers, practically pinning her to the ground.

He thought she'd feel frightened, he imagined her fighting back until she calmed down enough to see reason. This is how women operated; they overreacted and then corrected themselves, they freaked out and then wiped their tears away... _This is just what women do._ He tried to reason. Daryl should have known better, should've seen what was going to happen.

The opposite. The opposite of what he thought would happen. Same at it ever was.

Her body went limp in his arms as she leaned every ounce of weight into his shoulders. He pulled his arms around her tighter, tuned in to what her body was doing. She needed support. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I can't believe she's gone… we should have found her." Her sobs turned into quiet whimpering. "I should have found her after you were hurt." Reggie's green eyes found his and held them. "Or you should have found her before you were hurt… or she shouldn't have been lost in the first place." Her head lowered as she began to support her own weight on her hands. His legs were still splayed, her hand on his thigh as her body started to give way. She was exhausted. "Or you should have never found that highway… I never should have stopped you in those woods with what was wrong with me."

"That's enough, you need to-"

"FUCK OFF MAN!" Reggie yelled, standing up speedily. "You have NO IDEA what I need Daryl! You don't even know me! Who are you to tell me what I fucking need?" As he stood his hands landed on her shoulders once again... her whole body stopped fidgeting. She stilled to him. His touch was her calm… it freaked him out, but the feeling wasn't something he'd ever want to replace.

"I know you Reg…" He took in the smell of her hair as she cried faintly. "I know ya more than ya think. Don't think no one keeps ya close… to… I dunno…" He was beginning to stutter, trying to figure out how to put anything he was feeling into words. "I just don't think that no one keeps ya close to their heart."

The heaviness of his words echoed in his own head. "Who keeps me close to their heart?" She spoke into his shirt, not leaning back, not willing to meet his eyes. "Who would even want to?"

He took in a deep breath, continued. "Maya does, all of em' in the group, Carol and Lori and Carl… Rick and Dale… all of em'." He swallowed hard before going on. "And me… but ya know that well enough." Daryl couldn't believe how nervous he felt with each word. "Everythin's gonna be a'right."

She leaned back then, her eyes searching his. "I know." Her voice was so soft Daryl wondered if he'd imagined it. He didn't look away from her as her hands reached out and held his face. Her thumbs pulling him down as she moved forward and upward… her lips meeting his.

_**Reggie…**_

He had his own taste, he felt different than any other man she'd ever kissed. Lips were softer than she'd pictured. He seemed almost lost as she took him in, frenzied and hazardous. Daryl kept his hands at her waist, didn't try and pull her any closer… just let her kiss him for as long as she needed. She could feel his hands start to knead her skin on her back. His body wanted her… she could tell. But he didn't press his lips harder into hers. He didn't press his body against hers. He was cautious… and when he scaled his hand up to gently hold her face her heart began to break. When it was over, when she couldn't feel another minute of energy in her bones, he held her again.__ The front of his shirt was wrapped up in her fists as her face pressed against his chest. She was trying to hide inside of him… trying to run away and using him to do it in the process… she'd hurt him… she was poison.

She hated herself even more than she thought possible. Reggie turned on her heels as quickly as she could, faster than she knew he'd expect. She ran, hearing his voice calling after her, getting further away with each step forward. She turned her head back as she ran, searching for him, taking her eyes off what was in front of her for _just a minute… _

"Ow!" Maggie's voice called out as Reggie smashed right into her, bringing them both to the ground hard. Reggie shook her head, trying to straighten her thoughts, shake them back to where they belonged. Not with Daryl. Not drowning in the blue waters that were his eyes. Not comforted by the mere brush of his dirty fingertips…

"Are you okay?" Reggie reached out for Maggie, who was splayed on her back with her hand on her head and her eyes closed. "Did I hurt you that bad? I'm so sorry…"

"What the hell are you running from?" Maggie's voice was strained has she leaned back on her hands. She watched Reggie wearily, suspicion daggering out of her pupils.

Reggie swallowed hard and tears started to fall down her cheeks again. "Loaded question Maggie… loaded fucking question."

When she looked back up at the farmer's daughter she was instantly jarred from her own reality and thrown into Maggie's. She was sobbing, hands wrapped in her short brown hair. Of course she was… what the hell did Reggie expect? Her step mother and brother were among the walkers in that barn. She hadn't been out there, hadn't seen what could happen. And Shane just forced her to take a front row ticket to just how unbalanced this world was now. Reggie didn't know what to do, and couldn't get a hold of her own emotions. So they sat there… they cried. The two women reached for each other, hugging and hiccupping, trying to calm.

"Maggie?" Glenn's voice came from nowhere. Reggie watched as he simply reached down and picked the sobbing girl up by her waist. He let her fall into him and didn't seem to want to run away when he held her… _This must be what it looks like when people are in love._


	10. Chapter 10

**So thanks for the reviews and all the readers of the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! One thing I want to do with their relationship is give it layers. I hope this does it, and I'm really excited about where I'm going to go from here. Please let me know if you like the direction of the story! Love reading your reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**And without further pause… here ya go ;)**

**Chapter Ten**

_**Daryl…**_

"I just saw Reggie…" He could hear Maya's small voice from behind him. He was occupying the spot Reggie had been hours earlier, grabbing at the same stones and throwing them in water.

Daryl watched the water ripple as the small waves met the shore. "And?"

"What's the matter with her… what did you do?" The young girl asked. She didn't demand, and although her words were accusatory her voice just sounded worried. He turned to look up at her and shrugged his shoulders

"I got no clue, just like you kid." He sighed as Maya sat down next to him. "Did she really _just _show back up at camp? It's been hours since I seen her."

"Nah, I just haven't been around her, and she ain't been around me." Maya looked down at the ground as her cheeks blushed red. "I think I hurt her feelin's… I didn't mean to! She just made me mad… always tellin' me what to think and stuff…"

_Oh! _A light bulb switched on in his mind. _She was just upset, so she kissed me… than got embarrassed, so she ran… that's gotta be it… people do stupid shit when their upset… that's the only explanation for someone like Reggie kissin' someone like me…_

"'The hell you thinkin' so hard on?" Maya looked sideways at him.

"Nothin' kid… ya' aunt's right. Ya shouldn't be worryin' 'bout this sorta thing. It's adult shit."

Maya rolled her eyes as she stood and brushed off the seat of her pants. "Yeah? 'Adult shit' huh?" Daryl sneered as she put air quotes around his statement. "If either of you were the adults ya say ya are, than you wouldn't be down by this water right now. You'd be fixin' whatever you broke, not mopin' down here by yer'self." She shook her head at him. "Ya both are so… _dense."_ Her enunciation on that last word was all it took to set him off.

"'Scuse me?" Now Daryl stood, putting his anger in check once he began to tower over the small girl… though she didn't seem intimidated at all… she just rolled her eyes all over again.

"I said yer both dense." She looked at him as though _he _were the child in this conversation, not her. "One second yer helpin' each other, the next ya both run in opposite directions. Is this what I got to look forward to? I mean… _really?_ _This _is what it's like to be in love? It makes you this dumb?"

Daryl's head shot back, he felt his balance falter for just a second. "Whatchu mean, in love?" He was shaking his head quickly. "That ain't what's goin' on here kid, ya got the wrong idea. Me and yer aunt… we're friends…" The more words spilled out of his mouth, the less he believed them himself. He started to feel panicky and sick to his stomach. "We help each other, sure… but we ain't _in love_… ya gotta _know_ someone to feel that way. I ain't never felt that for no one and I don't plan on startin' now." His voice was so quiet that Maya had stepped closer to hear him.

A small smile formed on her lips. "You know her Daryl. You know her better than anyone here 'cept for me."

"That don't matter." His voice dropped even lower.

Maya held up her hands in mock surrender. "Alright then, I'm wrong, I don't know a damn thing I guess."

Daryl sighed as he ran his hands over his face, exhaustion and disbelief flooding his brain. "Ya really gotta watch yer mouth Maya."

"Fine, whatever you say. All I know is that you two do the googly eye thing, I seen it. Than ya look away when the other notices. You sit up there in that room for hours away from everyone else, and somehow you keep her talkin' the whole time, and it's easy. Talkin' ain't never been easy for her before. She's quiet with most people. Ya got her to play _cribbage_ for Christ sake! She _hates_ that game."

Daryl couldn't help but grin thinking back to a couple of nights before. By the end of the third loss for her in a row it looked like she wanted to throw the game board out the window… but she stayed and played another because he said he wasn't ready for bed yet. She'd stayed because he'd asked her to… didn't complain, kept him company, made him laugh even. That night he remembered her being there until he drifted off. She probably hadn't left until she knew he was asleep.

Yup, the nausea had definitely taken hold; his whole brain felt like it was on fire. _How did this happen? How did I let this happen? I gotta stay away from her, I'm gonna hurt her if I don't… I ain't good at this… Dixon's ain't never been good at love…_

Maya had been staring hard at him the whole time he was thinking. When he finally turned his attention back to her she had a worried look painted on her face. "You okay?" She questioned

"Yeah kid, I'm a'right." He shook the foggy thoughts out of his head. "I gotta go find Reggie… and just so you know, what's about to happen ain't yer fault. Okay?"

Her face went from worried to pale as a ghost. "Why… what' are you about to do Daryl?" Fat tears began falling down her cheeks and took him by surprise. "Don't hurt her feelin's okay? Pretend I didn't say nothin'… just don't hurt her. That _will _be my fault. I shoulda' kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry! Please don't say anythin' to her? Please?"

"Alright, I won't." Daryl lied through his teeth, turning away so she wouldn't see the red rush to his face. "See ya later Maya, get back up to camp, it's getting pretty dark."

_**Reggie…**_

She could see him finally start walking back up to the site, Maya a few feet behind him with tears on her face. They both looked shook up. She stood to meet Daryl, noticing him head right toward her. For a moment he seemed to stall. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes met hers, smiling a sad sort of smile at her. When he continued on his hands were clenching, he was definitely troubled about something, and she knew what it was. The kiss… it had to be the kiss. And then the running away… she probably scared him away from whatever friendship they could have had. She knew not to cross that line, she had known it from the first time he came into her room and helped her ease Maya's sobbing body to the ground. Reggie was perfectly aware of the trouble this man could cause in her heart. It was already broken enough.

"Hey." He said quietly as he came to a stop in front of her. She looked up at him worriedly and made an effort to smile back

"Hey yourself." Reggie reached out to touch his arm, and felt the quick sting of rejection as he flinched and moved away. Here it comes…

"Can we talk somewhere ya think?" He motioned toward his tent set way back on the property, close to the woods. "I can make it there and back I think. Might even be able to stay there tonight, won't take up the bed again."

"Okay, sure." Reggie agreed and they began walking toward his site in silence. About half way there, when she knew no one could hear them, she turned and put her hand on his chest to stop him. "I know what you're going to say. And I agree."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. "Ya know what I'm gonna say huh?"

"I got a good idea, yes." She took a step backward so there were a few feet in between their bodies. She was afraid she'd reach out to him if he was so close. "You're gonna say that the kiss was surprising, you're gonna say you don't wanna hurt my feelings and that you care about me as a friend but can't be around me anymore cuz of the line I crossed. You're gonna say this all with compassion and nothing but good intentions behind it. I'm going to nod and smile back and pretend this doesn't suck, and I'm going to walk back to the campsite and get my priorities back in order. We're going to live together but not be friends because it's too weird and complicated, and with the world the way it is now it's _already _too complicated." Reggie shrugged as she swallowed back tears, determined not to cry in front of him again. "It was a mistake, what I did. I didn't mean it. I was just upset and you've just been so great… it was a reflex. A stupid reactionary thing… I shouldn't have done it. She met his eyes again, and they were filled with confusion. Like he was mulling everything around in his head and didn't know what to think. She continued. "You were my friend, and I screwed it up. In a different world maybe it could be something…"

"In a different world ya wouldn'ta given me the time a' day." He managed to get out, not looking at her. His eyes were fixed on the woods behind her, doing his best to stare at nothing. Reggie felt her face get hot with anger.

"That ain't true Daryl. I'd still want to be your friend, that's ridiculous."

"Is it?" He questioned, honestly wondering. "Look at you Reg… I mean… and look at me. Only way you woulda' noticed me is in a bad way."

More anger. "You don't know me at all, you don't know who I was or who I was plannin' on bein' before this nightmare." She stepped closer to him as he finally let his eyes land back to hers, sternness in them. He wasn't going to back down from this one, and neither was she. She'd be damned if she let Daryl Dixon insinuate that she was a snob somehow. "I see people for who they are, not something else… not their clothes or their money or whatever the hell it is you think I judge others on. I figured you thought better of me than that." Her arms were crossed over her chest as she scuffed the ground with her foot. She stared at the ground and waited for him to respond.

"I think a' ya better than that… I think a' ya better than me… dontchu get it Reg?" He put his index finger under her chin, making her look up at him, and dropped his hand away. Her skin remained hot where his skin had met hers. "That's why this ain't gonna work. Whatever reason you had to do what you did, it ain't a good enough reason to be friends or anything more. I'd just make everythin' harder."

They both stayed quiet for a few moments before Reggie nodded and backed away again. "Okay. If that's what you want."

"It ain't what I want… but it's for the best." Daryl looked down at the ground and smiled a sad smile. "I gotta say though, it was nice to have a friend for a few weeks. Ya were great company."

Reggie smiled back at him. "Yeah, same to you." She took in a deep breath and let the sorrow she knew would take her over eventually seep in. "I can't believe I'm actually sayin' this but I'm gonna miss our cribbage games."

"Me too. I kicked your ass all over that board." They both laughed at that and stayed where they were. Reggie felt as though walking away this time would be a full cut, separated entirely, and she wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't seem ready either. "Okay so… I should get back." Daryl spoke quietly as he turned to walk away.

"Daryl, wait!" Reggie hollered out involuntarily. Her hand reached up to cover her mouth but it was too late. He'd heard her. He turned slowly and found her eyes again. Reggie dropped her palm to her side, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm sorry Reg. Really I am." His voice was nearly inaudible, but the words meant the same whether quiet or an ear splitting scream. Daryl wasn't going to budge on this. Her lips met his just once, but it was enough. It was enough for both of them to know how dangerous this could be, how detrimental to their survival. But for Reggie it was a little different, because she already knew in her heart that she'd lay down her life for the man who'd just turned his back on her. She'd die if that meant he'd be alive in the end. Nothing about him leaving would change things, except maybe his feelings. And that was fine. He needed to distance himself before he felt the same way she did.

If he didn't, neither of them would be alive in the end. She wondered which she'd prefer, a life without Daryl Dixon, or knowing in death she'd loved him as much as she wanted while she was here. He was the only person she could imagine touching her after what had happened… at that site with Ben and Maya. He made her feel safe, made her laugh and held her when she cried.

And she'd let him walk away. Just another regret Reggie had to add to her mile long list.

_**Daryl…**_

It was the first time in years Daryl had no appetite. Carol eyed him suspiciously as he turned down the second meal in a row. The summer sun was high in the sky, the heat nearly unbearable, and everyone was still on edge waiting for Rick, Glenn and Herschel to return.

But that's not what was on his mind. The pretty strawberry blonde with the pink scars and intense green eyes littered his every thought. Every time she passed him without connecting with his eyes he felt it, this melancholy in the air. She'd done a good job of avoiding him for the past twelve hours, even when they were the only ones awake at that site; they stayed at their separate fires. He glanced up every now and then to watch her. She stayed by her fire pit, poking at the embers with her burnt stick. She never looked back at him. He wondered if she could feel his eyes boring a hole into her skull.

After turning back toward her the afternoon before and witnessing the look on her face he'd felt sick to his stomach, hence the lack of appetite. He should have done something differently, he should have walked right back to her and wrapped her in his arms… kissed her and touched her and made love to her. He should have done a million things. But he made the classic Dixon move. He ran away from something that could have been life changing… what… did he _want _to be this lonely mess for the rest of his life? He was rolling that question around in his head since he'd walked away from her, and he still didn't have an answer. Even now, watching her at the picnic table, feigning a smile and interest with some story Maya was telling, he didn't know.

Suddenly the unmistakable sound of a car engine floated across the sky. He saw Carl and Lori running toward the long dirt road leading to the farm. Watched Maggie's face break into a relieved smile as she wrapped her arms around Glenn's neck. Then he noticed something that, amidst the joyfulness in the air at their return, everyone else had failed to notice.

Everyone but him and Reggie. She was a few paces ahead of him, closer to the truck, and he could hear the air escape from her lungs. He watched as her face turned white and she began to shrink in her own skin. He hadn't seen her this frightened since…

Since the moment she woke from her forced coma from too much blood loss. Since the second she rose and realized she was still alive from what those fucking monsters had done to her… what they'd undone inside of her…

"Who's this?" Daryl pointed at the young kid, couldn't be more than eighteen, in the back of the truck. Blindfolded and bleeding. He kept Reggie in the corner of his eye as he asked Rick, saw her reach her hand out and touch the window with her fingers, lightly, barely making a smudge on the glass.

"This is Randall." Rick nodded at him.

The next thing he heard was Reggie turn and quickly vomit next to the tailgate. Lori and Maggie ran up to her, desperately trying to get something out of her, words of some sort. It wasn't going to happen. She was silent.

When she looked up next Daryl's eyes were still on her. He knew in that second, the vacancy behind her them… this wasn't the first time she'd seen this guy. And whoever he was or whoever he was with… she _knew_ him. And she was fucking terrified.

"Don't, please don't." She managed as Lori stated she was going to fetch Maya. Maya usually calmed her down when she was upset, they all knew this. The only other person that did was himself, and his stupid ass was glued to the ground beneath his feet. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched her beg. "Don't let Maya see him, don't let her."

"Reg," Maggie was knelt at her side; managing to move her away from the puddle of vile she'd created. "Who is he? Do you know him?"

She nodded, all of her weight were on her hands and her head was bowed. Tears spilled quickly down her cheeks and landed in the dirt, staining it dark. "He was with them. He was with the men… the clover. The black boots…" She was rambling now… what was this nonsense about a clover? Boots? That was it; he couldn't just stand there for another second. He stalked over to where the women were on ground. He bent down and put both of his hands under arms, lifting her up. She didn't hesitate to put all of her weight on him… he imagined at this point she couldn't much help it.

"Did he… did he hurt you?" He barely got it out, anger hot in his blood, he could taste it, feel it in his fingertips. "Was he one of them? Was he?"

"No." She got out. "But he was there."


	11. Chapter 11

****Please please review!** I continue stories based on reviews and I'd love to get some feedback. This chapter jumps ahead in a spot but I've made it pretty easy to navigate. Please read and comment, and of course enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Daryl…**_

He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla wafting out through the screen of his tent as he peered in to check on Reggie's motionless body. The only thing he saw move was her chest, rising and falling with each breath. She had been asleep for a long time, a much deserved rest after the past 24 hours. He'd had to give her some valium that he still had stashed from Merle's bike in order for her to even lie down, but once she did she was out.

Daryl parked himself right outside the screen door of his makeshift home, preventing anyone from bothering her. At this point he'd probably kill anyone who woke her from her much needed slumber. Sure, this had been taxing on all of them… Rick's decision to bring this little fucker back… but no one was taking it harder than Maya and Reg. After so many weeks of healing and attempting to put that day behind them, his presence tore a hole through any recovery they'd made. Daryl sucked in a breath, trying to rid his mind of her face. Her vacant eyes as she realized just who this kid was. His anger was arresting by definition, stopped him cold.

And Maya… jesus… thinking of her flushed his head with a different type of anger… more than he even felt when Sophia ambled out of that barn with that evil yellow stain to her eyes. Despite all of their best efforts Maya found a way to catch a glimpse of Randall. The entire camp was too busy fighting to even notice the children sneak off toward the barn, quickly and quietly. Carl had been warned not to show her by both Rick and Shane, but that didn't stop him. Maya wanted to see who this guy was, and she usually found a way to get what she wanted. Once they reached the top of the loft in the barn Carl said that Maya looked at the shackled man for maybe a second, and then became so frightened that she began to run backwards… right out the loft window.

Daryl could still hear Maya's and Carl's screams for help, could see her small body dangling from the ledge, at too much of an awkward angle to get her footing on the ladder. Not knowing what to do, he told her to let go. To let go and he'd be there, he'd catch her. She did, without hesitation, and Daryl kept his promise. Later that evening, after Reggie had already passed out and everyone else was still arguing about the fate of the young man tied up in the barn, Maya quietly made her way to Daryl's site.

"Hey." She said simply, not making eye contact. She walked past Daryl and peered inside the tent at her aunt. "You got her to go to sleep… how'd u manage that?"

"Some pharmaceutical help." Daryl answered, reaching for the girl's arm. He held it and pulled her over next to him. "Come sit, ya' don't need to be listenin' to that shit." He nodded toward the cluster of people, angry voices carrying over the night sky. "How ya' doin' anyway Maya? Ya' a'right?"

She was silent for a few minutes, and when she finally spoke her voice was so small he couldn't make out what she said.

"Huh?" He asked, looking at her quizzically. "Ya' gotta speak up girly, I can't hear ya."

"No, I said no, I ain't alright." Her lips pulled back and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why'd Rick have to bring him here? And why… why can't we just put him back where we found him, 'stead a' keepin' him chained up? You know Shane wants to kill him? Did you know that?"

Daryl nodded and took a bite of the fire roasted chicken on his plate. He offered the plate to Maya but she shook her head vehemently. "Yah, I know. Ya don't want him to? After what he did?"

"It wasn't him…" Maya swallowed. "He didn't touch none of us, didn't hurt no one. He just… he kept watch I guess."

"Okay Maya, I'm gonna teach you somethin' right now that is gonna help you determine what happens to people like that." He faced her and put the plate of chicken on the log in between them. "When yer' older and it's yer' turn to make the tough choices, this gonna come in handy, trust me." She looked up at him and nodded. "With the way things are now, ya' gotta keep people in different boxes, good and bad, evil and worth-saving. Ya' gotta know the difference or it'll come back and bite you in the ass. Understand?"

She nodded, still listening while chewing on a thick strand of her hair. Nervous habit he imagined.

"If ya' stand by and listen to a group of men do what those men did than ya' deserve to die." Daryl nodded as he stared into Maya's scared eyes. "These men beat yer' father bloody, manhandled ya' and threatened to kill ya', all while… raping yer' aunt." Daryl felt sick to his stomach again, he wondered if he'd ever get his appetite back. "They fucked her up so bad she almost died, she would'a if I hadn't a' found ya' both. And let me tell ya Maya… when that happens to someone, they ain't never the same… _never…_ ya get it?"

"I know." She spoke quietly. When she looked up at him again her tears had subsided but the sadness stayed the same. "Why do people do this? Shouldn't we be workin' together?"

"Yes sweetheart, we should." Daryl shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his meal. "But we won't. We never do. We're people, and if I learned anythin' in my life, it's that people are the livin' worst. We fight, kill, rape, lie… we're inherently evil. Ya' gotta _work_ at bein' a good person."

"I don't… and Reggie don't." Maya was confused as Daryl looked over to her again, waiting. "Reggie's good no matter what, always has been. I don't think even those bad men could'a changed that."

With that the young girl walked back toward the camp. He watched her the whole way, thinking on the words she'd just let loose.

They were still on his mind hours later as he sat guarding his tent and the woman inside. _Reggie's good no matter what, always has been._ Maya's words rang true in his ears.

"Hey, Daryl?" Reggie's voice jumped him, he turned quickly and her face was barely visible through the screen. He shuffled over to the front so she was in better view.

"Yeah? You a'right Reg? How ya feelin'?" He watched her as she leaned back on to his sleeping bag and took the elastic out of her hair, letting the strawberry tendrils dance down her shoulders.

"Headache." She stated simply. When she looked back up at him he sensed shyness in her, something was plaguing her.

"What is it?" Daryl asked, knowing she'd realize he meant more than just her headache.

She didn't look at him when she asked, and her voice was so quiet… but it was there, unmistakable. "I don't wanna sleep alone… will you come in here, please?"

He wasn't going to let any doubt sink in, wouldn't entertain the idea of protesting and staying outside. Without a word Daryl kicked off his boots and joined her in the tent, resting his head down on the pillow and letting her curl up on his shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

_**This takes place a few months after they discover Randall. They have already lost the farm and are on the road fending for themselves, before they find the prison**_

_**Reggie…**_

_I am a visitor here… I am not permanent…_

So much had happened in the past months that it was difficult for her to tell fiction from reality. A dream from the real world around her. After Randall had shown up on their doorstep everything had gone to hell. They lost the farm, Patricia, Jimmy, Dale, Andrea… Shane…They spent their days wandering from one abandoned house to the next, scouring for food and supplies. Lori's belly was getting bigger every day, and so was the tension between her and Rick. Some days the whole lot of them didn't even speak one word to each other. The last time Reggie remembered feeling happy at all was that morning Daryl wrapped her up in his arms in his tent, his mouth inches from hers, and she watched him sleep until she drifted off. That was her safe place, that's where she was happy.

And now… well now she didn't even know who Daryl was anymore. Since the night they lost the farm he'd kept his distance, staying mostly by Carol's side. Whenever Carol would catch Reggie's eyes in hers they were always filled with sympathy, just some proof that she wasn't enjoying watching Reggie and Maya suffer through the loneliness of not having anyone else to really talk to. Once they'd started traveling together it was made very apparent how separated the two of them were, how distant they had always been, from the rest of the group. As each day passed she felt more and more like a nuisance. That night as the rest of them sat around the fire and ate what little food Daryl was able to catch, Reggie tugged on Maya's arm and pulled her away from the lot of them. She could feel Daryl looking at her, watching her move. He did that sometimes. It reminded her that he still knew she existed… but that wasn't enough. She had to get out.

"What is it auntie?" Maya's voice was quiet, sensing her aunt's urgency. Reggie took in her sunken eyes, pale skin… she could see her young niece's collar bones jutting out of her chest. When was the last time this girl had had a real meal? She was too young to be doing this to her body, she was going to die out here in these fuckin' woods.

"Honey, I know yer' gonna hate hearing this but I need ya to keep a lid on it okay?" Maya nodded as she continued. "Once everyone is sleeping tonight, when it's my turn to watch, we're going to get our things… _quietly…_ and move on."

Maya was silent for a few moments, a rush of emotions dancing across her face. Her features were contorting into tears when Reggie finally put her hands on her niece's small shoulders. "I know this isn't easy, I understand that… but we don't belong here with these people. No matter how much we want to, we just don't. You belong with me, and me with you… but not here. Not with them. We're going to die out here, you're barely eating anything, you've got this cough that won't go away… and it's scaring the shit out me. I can take care of you… just me… do you believe me?"

She didn't answer for a long time, but eventually her voice squeaked out "You're just doing this because of Daryl, aren't ya?"

Reggie was a little stunned by her niece's bluntness. "I… well it has something to do with it. Before, when he didn't hate me, we did fit somewhere in this group… with him." Maya was nodding along, trying to understand. "But now… I mean, you can tell can't you?" Maya nodded again.

"Okay Auntie, if that's what ya think's best. I'll bring some rations for us for the next coupla days… I ain't gonna take more than that. We can find food on our own, done it before, right?" Maya was attempting a smile. Reggie stared at her small frame and took in the genuine look in her eye. Ever since Randall had come back, Maya had been almost doting. She did everything that Reggie asked of her and went everywhere that Reggie went. Like if she left her sight she'd lose her forever. It was as though the girl was afraid that saying anything mean to Reggie would be the last thing she'd say… it was strange to have Maya so cooperative every second of the day. Disarming… and Reggie had grown to realize that no matter how much easier it made things, she didn't like this new person Maya was becoming. She was always afraid, and would blindly follow Reggie into the depths of hell if that meant they could be together. It scared Reggie, scared her half to death. She missed the little blonde with the defiant attitude, the one who would tell you what's what in the blink of an eye. She missed the girl that was swimming somewhere inside of the shell Maya had created around her heart. Reggie wanted her back so bad… and didn't know how to tell this to anyone, let alone her.

"Okay little bird, I'll wake you up when it's my watch. Get some sleep in, I'll see you in a few hours."

_**Daryl…**_

He heard the rustling of leaves before he saw anything, off in the distance towards the west end of the camp they had set up. Daryl's eyes immediately went to the backside of the truck where the look-out post was… and it sat there empty… _Whos watch is it? Whos supposed to be there?_

_Reggie… fuckin Regina… where did she wander off to now?_

His anger with her abandoning her post was intense. She could have at least told someone she needed to go so _someone_ was there to watch over the rest of them. All she seemed concerned with these days was herself and Maya… not that he could really blame her. Not like he gave her the time of day anymore anyway. Not with the way things were, the way they are now… too dangerous. Better he just keep to himself, and her keep to herself.

Daryl could hear the rustling sound moving even farther away as he stood up. He grabbed Glenn's shoulder and shook him awake. "Hey man, can you keep watch for a sec?" Glenn nodded as Daryl strapped the crossbow around his wide shoulders. He checked his hip instinctively for his hunting knife even though he already knew it was there by the weight of it. Double and triple check, it's what he'd always done.

He stepped into the woods where the sound originated from and within seconds realized that it was both Reggie _and _Maya trudging through the wood in the middle of the night… away from the camp… and from the heaviness of their footprints it was apparent that they had packs with them.

They weren't planning on coming back.

Daryl stood for a moment in complete disbelief. She was just going to _leave_ them all? Really? After everything they'd done for them both, all that they'd gone through together, she was just going to slip away in the night without a word. Her selfishness knew no bounds. Daryl was aware that he and everyone else were distancing themselves from her, but she needed to take a look around at what was happening! Everyone was distancing themselves from everybody else, she was no god damn special case, she was just another lost person wandering with the group of them. Just another lonely soul on this road to nowhere… and now she was just going to leave… well fuck if he was going to let her get away with that. FUCK if he was going to let her put Maya in danger in these woods just so she can run away without an explanation.

Daryl moved quickly, following their tracks without any difficulty at all. His body sliced through the dark woods without a sound and soon he was practically right on top of them. Reggie kept turning a full 360 degrees with her gun cocked and at the ready. She'd sensed his presence, heard him or something. Either way, she knew someone was out there. Daryl stood motionless behind a tree about twenty yards away from them and watched Reggie put her hand on Maya's shoulder. The young girl looked up at her aunt and Reggie pushed her finger to her lips, motioning for her to keep quiet and still. She then took a couple of steps away from Maya and put the gun down to her side. "Who's there?!" Her voice carried through the night air. "Hello?"

"Jesus Reg, shut up!" Daryl hissed as he came out from behind the tree. She brought the gun back up quickly, reacting to the startling realization that Daryl was there. Once she fully comprehended what was happening, she unclipped the holster and slipped the pistol inside of it. He made his way up to the two girls, both of them looking frightened of him. "Ya' don't gotta act so freaked, its just me."

"I know what yer' gonna say and don't bother cuz yer' wasting your breath." Reggie's eyes were on fire as she wrapped her arms around Maya's shoulders. "And Maya _wants_ to come with me, don't ya Maya?"

The young girl looked up at her aunt with sadness in her eyes. "I wanna be where ever you are aunt Reggie. If yer' running away, I'm comin' with ya."

Daryl couldn't help but be satisfied with her choice of words. Running away. Reggie pressed her lips together and looked back up at Daryl. "Not like you'd miss us if we left anyway."

Daryl shook his head. "Don't matter if I'd miss ya, the others would, and they'd miss Maya too."

"They _would not_, no one even speaks to us anymore. It's miserable."

"Well it's a long road to walk Reg, and nobody's happy to be walkin' it. You ain't the only one. Come on back and we'll talk 'bout it." Daryl watched as Maya clung to her aunt's leg, silently begging for her to listen to him. When Reggie looked down and met Maya's eyes she seemed to thaw just a bit.

"Ya actually wanna talk 'bout this? Ya never wanna talk to me anymore Daryl. Ya haven't said more than five words to me in the past three months. I'm invisible to everyone back there, and look at Maya, look at her!" Reggie held Maya by the shoulder and pointed to her face. "She's fuckin' starving. Rick's takin' us nowhere and we aint' got enough food for my niece to look better than emaciated. Last week, when I came across that badger? That woulda fed her and I for a solid week, filled our stomach's and then some… but instead I gotta bring it back and give the lion's share to everyone else, and we get stuck with a serving the size of a deck a' cards." Reggie shook her head. "We're better off on our own. I can take care of Maya just fine without any a' yer help."

"Yeah?" Daryl sneered at Reggie, his blood boiling. "What happens if ya' come across Randall's group again huh? Whatchu gonna do then?" He threw his hunting knife down at Reggie's feet, spitting off to the side, filled with rage. "Take this, cuz yer gonna need it." He shook his head, the anger he felt threatening to consume his entire body. "I hope you end up guttin' them before they find ya and do worse all over again… fuckin' idiot… they'll kill you this time!" He ignored the frightened look on Reggie's face as she backed up. He advanced on her slowly as he spoke, Maya's presence not even registering to him. All he saw was Reggie's blood drawn face and all the fear in the world behind her eyes. He wanted to scare her, she needed to be afraid, she needed to know what she was about to do. "They'll tear you apart all over again and make her watch!" His finger pointed in Maya's face. "and what if the sick fucks do that to her too?! What will you do Reg? Kill em' with kindness? Run a little further into the woods and wait for them to find you? Their gonna kill you Reggie, you and Maya both, they're gonna fuckin' kill-"

The pain of it caught him off guard. Daryl slumped to his knees as the spots formed in front of his eyes. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Maya was on top of him now, hitting him as hard as she could in the face and neck. Reggie wrapped her arms around her and dragged her down, covering the girl's mouth. Daryl was on his side, blood dripping out of nose, unable to move. She'd just fucking kicked him in the nuts and he didn't even see it coming. She'd turned him into Shane.

It took a few minutes for her to calm Maya down and for Daryl to even move into an upright position. As they all sat there in the dark woods, catching their breath, they heard the rustle of trees and saw the flashlights coming at them. Then Maggie's voice burst through their ears. "What the hell are y'all doin' out here? Tryin' to get yerselves killed? Come on back ta' camp." She shook her head as she turned away from the trio. "Stupid…" Daryl could hear her mumble as she walked away.

Without a word Reggie picked up a crying Maya and held her the whole way back. Daryl grabbed the packs the girls had carried with them and placed them gently next to where his sleeping bag was, just set slightly away from everyone else… as usual. He didn't speak until Reggie had lulled Maya to sleep in Daryl's warm sleeping bag, singing softly to her. He missed hearing Reggie sing… guess there wasn't much cause for it these days.

Once she was sound asleep, snoring even, Reggie looked over at Daryl with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry she hit you… you just scared her."

"I meant to scare _you_…" Daryl admitted sheepishly. "I guess I forgot she was there or somethin'…. I'm sorry too." He cleared his throat, slowly reaching over to grab Reggie's hand. She didn't pull away, but she didn't squeeze back either. She just stared at their clasping palms with confused eyes and sighed.

"What is this now?" She whispered to him. "Why are you holding my hand? Why are you pretending to care? Just so I'll stay and you don't have to explain to Carl in the morning why his best buddy's gone?" She nodded to Maya, but still didn't pull away.

Daryl felt that familiar sickness rise to his throat, but he was done being afraid of this conversation. The fear they both felt around each other convinced her to leave. She was _convinced_ that disappearing without a goodbye was a reasonable choice… and he had to take part of the blame for that. "No… I'm holding it because I'm sayin'… I'm sayin' I'm sorry for everythin'…" He sighed heavily, this was going to be just as difficult as he imagined. "I'm holdin' yer hand cuz we got some things we gotta talk about… just thought I'd start out with an apology." He shrugged as she finally tugged her hand free. "Figure its gotta be the best way to get this started."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to the people that reviewed last chapter, I loved hearing what you all think! I really hope you all like this one too. Please continue to review, it makes me want to continue with the story more, and it makes a big difference in where I head with it as well! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Reggie…**_

"I wouldn't bother Daryl." Reggie's stomach was doing flip flops, but on the outside she appeared more than calm. She didn't want him to see her sweat… he didn't deserve to know of the effect he had on her with his mere presence. She sort of hated herself for it at that moment. Reggie sighed heavily and looked back toward her sleeping niece, the familiar sadness creeping in again. "An apology isn't what I'm lookin for…What I was doing was not okay… I shouldn't leave without saying goodbye to everyone. It's not right. So thank you for stopping me from doing that… but all of the other things you said don't matter. Since the moment we left that farm it's like I don't exist in your eyes, and that's fine. I'm fine with that. But don't pretend like I'm just runnin' away for no good reason. Because I have plenty."

Daryl was quiet for a few moments before clearing his throat. "So… yer' leavin' anyway?"

Reggie nodded, reaching over to brush strands of hair out of Maya's face. "I can take care a' both of us. Those things you said in the woods… you're wrong. I'll keep her safe. Weather you think I have it in me or not isn't my concern anymore." She looked back to him and held his eyes with hers. "You have made it pretty fuckin' clear that I'm not your concern… so don't change your mind or actions now Daryl… cuz it's too late for that."

She watched as his posture deteriorated and his mouth turned down into its usual angry frown position. He stood up and adjusted his belt, tightening his gun holster and looking around at nothing in particular. Reggie stared up at him, waiting for him to say anything to her that _might_ make a difference. When he finally looked back down at her she swore she saw a film to his eyes, water threatening to spill down his dirty cheeks. But all he said was: "Ya do whatcha gotta do Reg, see ya in another life." With that he strode away, leaving her and Maya to lie together wrapped in his smell. She watched from a distance while he kept an eye over the camp. Reggie's tears were constant that night, although she knew she had to get some sleep in order to start out on her own with Maya tomorrow. She just couldn't shut her mind down… and he was swimming in it the whole damn time.

_**Daryl…**_

The pink tint to the sky was leaving Daryl in a state of intense anxiety. Any minute now they'd all be up. They'd be setting up for breakfast, not expectin' a thing… and then the girls would drop this bomb and everything would be different… cuz Reggie wasn't budging on this. He felt like it didn't matter what anyone said to her… he'd fucked everything up royally and now she wanted to leave… and he didn't really blame her when he thought about it.

"Good morning." Daryl jumped a mile at Carol's voice.

"Jesus woman!" He hissed at her. "Don't fuckin' jump me like that!"

"I'm sorry, didn't mean any harm." She shrugged, so used to his moodiness that it never seemed to faze her anymore. She stared at him quizzically before continuing. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong or is this classic Daryl Dixon, where I'm going to have to dig to get anythin' outta ya?"

He didn't say anything for a while, just sat there and sorted out the words in his mind. When he finally spoke Daryl was surprised to hear his own sadness echoing back at him. He'd spent so much time attempting to convince himself he didn't want her anymore, trying to push her away… but now the thought of her leaving made his stomach turn and his chest ache. He didn't want her to leave them behind and fend for herself for so many reasons, the biggest being the uncertainty of what may happen to her. To her or to that little girl he had grown to care about as though she were her own. "I fucked up Carol." Was all he could manage.

She was quiet for a few moments before saying in a quiet voice, "You mean with Reggie, right?"

Daryl looked over at her and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut out of anger at himself. "Anything good comes along and I hafta ruin it. I hafta push all the good things away to make room for the bad shit. I don't got room for both, never have. But this time… I can't make no excuses. This time I ain't got nothin' to make room for… I just did this shit outta habit." He shook his head and buried it in his hands. "I ain't never gonna be happy… and everythin' I touch turns to shit."

With that he stood up and walked quickly away from Carol. The sickness in his stomach was turning to an emptiness so deep he wouldn't ever get out. Daryl walked to the edge of the woods, where no one could see him shed tears for the woman he'd already left behind.

_**Reggie…**_

"I thought ya would change yer mind auntie." Maya's lower lip trembled as she struggled to lace her shoes with trembling hands. Reggie reached over and squeezed them both, leaning forward to kiss them before moving them aside to lace the shoes herself. "What 'bout all those things Daryl said? What if he's right and we… and we die out there?"

"Well then honey, we'd get to go and see yer' mom and dad again." Reggie wrapped her niece up in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "If ya' ever get scared, if ya ever think something _that_ bad is about to happen, just remind yerself that ya can see them again on the other side. It'll make it better, ya won't be so frightened of it after that, trust me." Reggie turned Maya to face her, looking her square in the eye. She didn't want her young niece to forget the words she was about to say. "But I need ya to know sweetie, I _need _ya to realize, that I'm gonna do everythin' I can to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm gonna protect ya from walkers and people alike. You and I are gonna get all old together, maybe by then the world will be back to normal, we can live in a two bedroom apartment with a bunch of cats." Despite her tears Maya let out a giggle… it was the best sound Reggie had heard in weeks. "No one is gonna hurt ya while I'm there, and I ain't never gonna let ya outta my sight. If something ever happened to ya, I wouldn't have a reason to keep going… remember little bird? Yer' my reason to get up in the morning. Everythin' is alright because yer here, and I'd never do anything to jeopardize that. Believe me?"

Maya nodded and wiped at her face. She looked past her aunt's eyes to the just awoken faces around the fire pit. "What about Carl?" Her face beginning to crumple into tears again. "He's my only friend. I don't wanna leave him."

Reggie sighed and tied up the loose strings on her pack. Everything was ready to go, there was only the one thing left to do. The hardest thing, the thing she had run away in the middle of the night like a coward to avoid. But it had to be done… time for her to get her shit together and do the right thing. "I know ya don't honey, I know. Maybe we'll see him again someday… it could happen." She looked down and wrapped Maya's hand in hers. "Ya ready?"

"No… but let's just do this and get it over with." Maya sighed.

"My sentiments exactly."

Walking the few dozen feet to where the rest of them were seated and mulling around felt like walking a million miles to somewhere you didn't even want to go. No one really noticed her, except for Carol. She didn't see Daryl, he wasn't with the rest of em'. Maybe it was better this way. Reggie stood by the truck where T-Dog was standing, her hand still clasping Maya's, and cleared her throat loudly. Maggie's face shot up, as did Glenn's and Beth's. Each of her fellow travelers were looking at her silently, waiting for her to say whatever it is she was going to say.

"I know that y'all are gonna be angry with me after this. And ya got every right to be, I won't hold it against ya…" Her voice started to trail off as she watched Lori ruffle Carl's hair with her fingertips. The boy looked confused as ever as he stepped toward where they were standing, stopping short when Maya shook her head at him. "But I gotta tell y'all somethin'…"

"Then tell us." Rick stood and stared at her in that intense way he did sometimes, when something was really worrying him.

"Maya and I will be leaving this morning… leaving to go off on our own." Reggie took in the sudden movement, the sounds of people taking quick breaths in, pretty much the all-around shock that followed her sentence. "I just think that it's the best thing for us at this point… but I want y'all to know how much I appreciate everythin' you've done for us." She met Herschel's eyes and felt a lump in her throat. "Thank you for saving my life and takin' care 'a us. I won't ever forget how kind strangers are capable of being because of each and every one 'a ya… and I hope when y'all think about us they aren't bad thoughts. We'll miss you guys… it's just time to move on."

"You can't just leave." Carl's voice was strained as tears fell down his face. Reggie looked down and sure enough Maya was crying just as hard. "You can't, you gotta stay, and you'll get hurt otherwise. What if you die out there and we don't ever see you again?"

"He's right ya know." Rick stepped up to Reggie and put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Ya don't hafta do this Reg, you belong with us now."

"No… no we don't Rick." Reggie moved away from him quickly and watched his arms fall to his sides. "We don't belong with anyone but each other, I'm sorry. But I can take care a' us, so y'all don't gotta worry about us. Two less people to fret about and look after."

"Honey, we _want_ to look after you, yer' family now." Carol stepped closer to her and watched her with sad eyes. She continued, a little quieter this time. "And ya gotta know how much each and every one of us wants you here. _All _of us… no matter if you think that's not the truth, it is."

Daryl must have talked to her, Reggie could tell. Suddenly he appeared out from the side of the woods, crossbow slung over his shoulder. Beth approached him quickly and with desperation dripping in her voice. "Daryl, Reggie says she and Maya are leaving." Beth turned back to Reggie quickly, panic in her eyes. "Tell her not to go, Daryl. She'll listen to you."

"No she won't." He stated simply, setting his crossbow down, looking blankly in Reggie's direction. "She ain't gonna listen to any a' ya. Just let her go."

His words stung like alcohol to an open wound. Reggie bowed her head and ran her hand over her face as she felt her niece lean all of her weight on to her, burying her face in the fabric of Reggie's shirt. He really didn't care if she left, that was all she needed to hear. Reggie nodded down at Maya and began to step away when she heard Carol… usually so meek and soft spoken… with an anger and intensity to her voice that refused to be ignored.

"Reggie, you wait just a second, ya hear me?" She snapped at her. When Reggie turned she was stalking up to Daryl with a scowl and tears in her eyes. "Daryl Dixon, this is your damn fault. This is _your fault_ and you _know it._ Told me just this morning." He wouldn't meet her eyes. Reggie and the rest of them looked on in shock as Carol stomped her foot against the ground and grabbed his face, physically forcing him to look at Reggie. "You look at her, you look at her and you know that you're sending her out there to die because of your selfishness. You tell her that, tell her what a _coward _you are being right now." Daryl tore his face away from Carol's grasp and stumbled backward into the side of the truck.

Everyone was struck dumb by the sudden burst of outrage coming from the sweet woman with kind eyes. She stepped away from Daryl and walked away toward the sleeping bags, mumbling to herself in anger.

Daryl was watching Reggie as she looked back up to him. He was begging her with his eyes. Begging her not to go… but it wasn't enough. She couldn't base what little life she may have left on a look. Reggie took her niece's hand again and headed in the direction of their packs, hugging crying people along the way. Maya and Carl wouldn't let go of each other, she had to practically tear her off of the young boy. Just as they were grabbing their packs and strapping them to their backs she heard it. His voice.

"Wait!" She turned to see Daryl jogging up to her. "Wait a minute… please."

"There's nothin' here to wait for Dixon." She stated simply as she turned away from him once more. He grabbed her arm and twisted her back to face him.

"Maya, go sit with Carl and Lori." He demanded.

"No," Reggie shook her head at her confused looking companion. "Ya don't gotta listen to him anymore Maya, listen to me. Come on, we're leavin', I'm sorry baby, but we gotta go." Reggie was pulling at her arm, trying to tug it out of Daryl's grasp. He just tightened his grip. She looked up at him angrily. "Daryl, you're fuckin' hurting me. LET GO!" With one final tug she tore her arm away, hot tears coming to her eyes. When she looked up, she saw something she never would have counted on.

Actual tears were coming out of his eyes, sorrow painted across every feature. They both stood there for a moment, just taking each other in. His voice was low when he spoke again, to Maya. "Go sit with Carl girly… I gotta talk to your aunt… just go."


	13. Chapter 13

**So this chapter skips a large chunk of time… I hope that everyone likes the direction I'm taking the story in. I'm excited to be writing this and I'm hoping that everyone is excited to be reading it! Please review, I love reading them and it pushes me to write more. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Reggie…**_

"_It's not just me yer' leavin' Reg. It ain't gonna be just me who suffers. What about Maya?"_

_She'd done her best until that moment to hold in the rage that threatened to spill out at every word escaping Daryl's mouth. Up until this she'd let it go, let it roll off her shoulders… blinded by her feelings, slowed by her resolve to believe she meant more to him than she actually did. Reggie had spent two months of her life being pulled in and pushed away by this puzzle of a man and she was so tired… he was the most spectacularly exhausting person she'd ever fucking met._

_And upon hearing her niece's name for the umpteenth time… after hearing YET AGAIN that Reggie was so incredibly incapable of taking care of her family on her own, well, she'd lost it._

"_There's not a god damn thing about Maya ya gotta worry about." Reggie stood so quickly she gave herself a head rush. She pressed her palm against a nearby tree and looked out in the distance at the camp. Maya sitting there wrapped in Beth's arms, crying to Carl about the injustice of her Aunt's impending decision. Like Reggie was doing this to be spiteful, like she was weak or jealous or lonely… like this move she was making was just to hurt everyone around her._

_She was right about these people in the beginning. She didn't belong with them… they didn't know her at all. Not if that's what they believed. _

"_Yeah well, I do worry Reg." Daryl's voice was soft as he stood up right beside her. _

"_Stop calling me that." Her head was bent, sickness rising into her throat. _

"_Callin' ya what?"_

"_Reg… My sister and brother in law called me Reg. No one else. You don't get to call me that." Tears were falling down her cheeks rapidly. "And stop telling me what I can and can't do as far as takin' care me and mine. Let me tell you something, Daryl Dixon…" She turned quickly, venom sneaking out of her pores. She couldn't fucking pretend like every damn word out of his mouth didn't hurt, not anymore. "When you met me, when you found us in those woods… that was the worst fuckin' moment in my whole damn life."_

_Daryl stopped short at the mention of her attack. She never brought it up… hurt too much. Hurt too deep, like nothing she'd ever be able to explain to another human being… too deep to ever change… talkin' about it made livin' it harder. So the fact that she spoke of it at all had Daryl pale and nervous, clutching the strap to his crossbow, just so he had something to hold on to._

"_You saved me Daryl, you did. You saved us both. I don't want one moment to pass in this conversation where you think I believe any different. I wouldn't be standing here if you hadn't of found us. I'll always be grateful for that." Reggie's eyes stayed glued on Maya sitting however many yards away. "But I'm not gonna keep on like I owe you _this much patience_… I've already done my part in thanking you. I don't know how to repay you, and I think that's because there's no equivalent to someone's life. But I'm so god damn done with this arrangement." She swallowed hard and met his eyes for the first time in the conversation. "I can't get close because of you _and _because of me. We're too broken. Together and apart. And I don't know how to be your friend, and you can't be mine… I don't even know if you know what it is to be a friend. Do you know what it is to love someone Daryl?"_

_The steeliness in his eyes seemed more prominent than ever before… that last time she looked into them. "I s'pose not… guess I don't know shit anymore." He stepped backward from her, tearing a piece of bark the tree in front of him, fiercely launching it back at the wound he'd made in the trunk. His lips were pulled back against his teeth in anger. "Guess I don't know you, or Maya… guess I don't know what it is to make anyone wanna fucking stay. Everyone leaves. Fucking everyone." _

"_And you know what I don't know?" Reggie took a deep breath in while he waited. "I don't know how to not feel sorry for you." His breathing was heavy behind her, trying to catch whatever emotion was threatening to spill out. "I don't know how to look at you without wanting to fix whatever's made you so fuckin' inaccessible. I fooled myself into thinking that was possible. It's not. Is it?"_

_Nothing._

"_I'm not leaving because I'm mad Daryl, I'm leaving before I end up getting mad. I don't want to hate you… and I don't want to love you either." His breathing stopped, she didn't look back. "I already know what that feels like, and it hurts more than most things have before. Let's stop before it rips my whole fuckin' heart out. Let's quit while we were never ahead."_

_When she finally turned to look at him his hands were resting on his hips, eyes to the ground. He kept opening his mouth to speak, failing to make a noise each time. She knew what she was going to do next. Weather it was a mistake or not didn't matter. She stepped up to him and moved into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his shirt, taking in his earthy smell for the last time, remembering what it felt like to have him hold her back. His arms enveloped her; she could feel tears fall from the corners of his eyes. They landed softly on her collarbone before she pulled away and squeezed his hand. "I'll miss you Daryl. I could have really loved you. Don't think badly of me. I'll see ya around."_

"That's all you got?" Maya's face was drawn in disappointment as Reggie dropped one small duck and couple of squirrels at her feet. "You were gone all day Regina… and that's all ya got?"

Reggie sighed as she leaned her bow against the cement wall. A few walkers were hovering right outside of the chain link fence, growling, threatening to draw attention from others. She glared at her niece, gripping the screwdriver that rested at her hip. She advanced on the fence and drove her weapon through their skulls, one after the other… after the other. When she was done the black blood showered her shirt and arms. She looked back at Maya, the large watch tower behind her unmatchable in its height. Her young companion shook her head as she began cleaning the duck, ripping feathers out by the handfuls.

"I told ya not to call me that." Reggie took her belt off as she sat down by the lifeless fire pit.

Maya sighed, not looking at her aunt as she continued to clean the animal. "Yeah. I remember. Sorry." Silence followed as Reggie pulled the two squirrels onto the slab next to her and began to skin them. Silence was the familiar sound between them these days. Maya was the angriest kid on the face of the earth that still had a pulse. Over the past seven months she'd become icier and icier. As she grew into that wonderful preteen stage her attitude followed accordingly. "Just… thought you'd come back with more is all."

"Sorry to disappoint." Reggie shrugged as she wiped the blade of her pocket knife on her worn out jeans. "Gonna be a couple more weeks 'fore we start seein' a surplus of live game 'round here. It's not warm enough yet."

"I know."

"Yeah well, if you know all this then why are botherin' with makin' me feel shitty about my haul today? It's all I could do Maya. It'll feed us for a few days and then I'll go out again and get more."

"So you'll just leave again and I'll sit here… doin' nothin'… wantin' to rip my own hair out from the boredom." Maya nodded, her lips turned downward into a frown. "'Stead a' goin' out there and figuring out how to fend fer' myself like you, I'll just sit here and twiddle my _fuckin' thumbs."_ Maya spoke between gritted teeth.

"HEY!" Reggie pointed her finger at Maya. "Watch yer' mouth! How many times I gotta tell ya? Huh?"

"Right." Maya stood quickly and tossed her knife at Reggie's feet. "I ain't hungry. Clean this shit yerself. And here's a deal for ya… I won't curse when you don't either. From now on, every rule I gotta follow you gotta follow too, or I just ain't gonna listen at all anymore. That sound good, Auntie Reggie?"

In spite of herself Reggie could feel stinging tears rise to her eyes. She kept her head turned away from her niece as the girl stormed off toward their home… the tower in the south… overlooking the rest of the prison. She heard Maya's footsteps travel up the stairs and the heavy metal door at the top slam before she let herself look up toward the sky. Maya was leaned out the large panoramic window above her, staring out into the woods. She looked down at Reggie and hollered out, "Ever let yerself wonder what the rest of em' are doin' right now? Wonder if their warm, if they got food, how many are even left? Wonder if they hate their lives as much as we do. What do you think Regina?"

Reggie stepped up to the chain link fence and pressed her face against the cold metal. Daryl's eyes flashed in her mind, the same dream she had every night. Their last conversation. The way he smelled. How much she loved him… and hated him and missed him and wished she'd never see him again… all this boiling inside her… all at once. "Yeah." Reggie hollered back up. "I think that they just might."

_**Daryl…**_

"It's the best chance we got. I think we need to do it tomorrow, as soon as the sun rises, while they're still mainly docile. The longer they're in the sun the more aggravated they get, the more apt they are to notice us." Rick was going over every inch of his plan with the rest of them. Daryl's ears perked up as he heard Glenn's stomach audibly growl. It had been two days since any of the men had eaten, offering up their rations for the women and Carl. Game was scarce. The day before surfaced in Daryl's mind, Carl dragging out the can of dog food while they were in that house that smelled of mildew and other forms of death. Without a word Rick showed off his usual angry demeanor, grabbing the can and heaving it against the wall without a word. Like they were above eating imitation meat made for a dog. Like any of them were above it… what a fuckin' joke.

So when they found this prison a stone's throw away the two men had the same thought. This was it. This was their new home. The plan was laid out in front of them so quickly it took Daryl by surprise. The only reason he wasn't raging to get it done today is because they were losing the light. The lot of them were camped up on the bridge outside and above the prison gates. Darkness fell over the camp as well as the looming structure in the distance, and he found himself left in his favorite environment; solitude mixed with silence.

And then he spotted it… an orange glow looming by the furthest tower out. No shapes, no shadows, just a small orange light. Could be anything… but for some reason his gut was telling him there were other survivors camped out, making that corner of the prison theirs. He'd tell Rick in the morning. They'd figure out what to do then.

Daryl leaned his head back against the boulder behind him and closed his eyes. He couldn't hear anything within miles; the darkness was a blanket, smothering everything in its heavy wake. When this happened, when there was no noise and the world was quiet, the hole would open. The empty, hollow piece of his heart would unlock and she'd be there. Like she'd never left at all. He wondered every time her sweet face made an appearance… he wondered if she was still alive. Her or Maya… if either of them had survived the winter on their own. He liked to think that they did. That they found some farm of their own, safe and secluded, living out their lives in peace.

He never let himself be hopeful enough to actually believe that nonsense though. It was just a pleasant thought among the usual foul ones dancing in his mind.

Daryl let himself think back on the last time he'd looked at her. He watched her and the girl walk away until they were no longer in sight, Maya's slight shoulders shaking from her sobs. He thought of Reggie's eyes, red rimmed and distant, as she told him she could have really loved him. How bitter she'd sounded when she told him he hadn't earned the right to call her 'Reg'. It was like she was cutting a cord, separating herself from whatever she'd let herself feel, without a second thought…

This pattern of thinking always ended with the same result. Intense dislike for himself… his selfishness had undone them, just like Carol said… this whole thing was his offense. And if they were dead now… well their blood was on his hands. No matter what lies his head tried to tell his heart, he knew that to be true. He'd never escape it. If they were gone, it was all his fault.

_**Reggie…**_

"Auntie?" Maya sounded half asleep… Reggie could tell by the sentiment she'd used, the grogginess in her voice. "What're u doin?"

Reggie's eyes narrowed and stayed stuck to the shadows perched in the distance. She'd just watched the light of a fire go out and now she swore she saw the outline of a pickup truck… but really she was a bit too far away to really tell. That small orange glow… that was enough to tell her there were others out there… and they were going to move in tomorrow… why would they wait out there? Might as well invite the walkers to eat them all alive, doin that…

"Nothin' little bird, go back ta' sleep."

Maya's snoring was quickly a part of the background noise again. Reggie kept her eyes fixed on the outline of the pickup, convincing herself that it was really there. She wondered who was out there. Before she could block the thought, his blue eyes entered her mind. His half smile. She imagined him in the back of that old farmhand pickup, leaned up against the window, smiling at her like that. She saw his hands, rough and dirty, twisting the strap of his crossbow tight enough for it to snap. What if it was him, watching her at the same time she was looking for him?

Sounded like the ending of a movie Reggie would never watch. Too unrealistic.

Still… it was nice to imagine… nice to think of Daryl Dixon. This man she missed every single day. Reggie wondered how long that would take to wear off. The more time passed the worse it got. She thought it was supposed to get better. She wasn't an expert in getting her heart broken; never let anyone in enough to allow the opportunity. And now that she'd never see the man again she had finally accepted it… she'd loved him. And that's why it didn't work, that's why she ran like a coward. Always afraid of being hurt, always running in the other direction, terrified of what good things might wait for her on the other side. No wonder why Maya was so angry with her. When she thought about it, Reggie was pretty mad at herself.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly into the night air, toward the shape of the truck that had suddenly manifested into a representation of everything she'd left behind that day in the woods. "I fucked up. I do that… I'm sorry."

She laid her head down on her bunched up sweatshirt, stolen from one of the many houses she and Maya had rummaged through on their way to his cement safe haven. Nothing she touched was hers anymore… maybe it was better that way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please read and review! I want to continue writing this but I tend to continue stories based on reviews. Getting into season three now, so much more interesting with a whole new backdrop, no wonder they do this every season, change things up! **

**Can't wait to read your reviews, enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Reggie…**_

She could feel Maya squirming at her side, both of their heartbeats matching in speed as they looked on. Reggie felt like maybe this was the dream, and the other world where she said goodbye to Daryl on repeat was where she really existed. Things like this didn't happen in real life. These moments happened only in imagination or deep sleep… nowhere else.

So that was the only explanation to their presence. Their sudden emergence from the woods into her life again. It was all a dream.

Reggie watched as they formed a tight circle, everyone back to, and tore apart every walker within reach. They were a force, a single fist with many fingers, it was impressive. They were pretty much an unstoppable weapon… so much different from the last time she'd seen them. Guess this past winter was just as hard on them as it had been on Maya and herself. But they were all there. She counted once, twice, and once more… they were all there. Rick, Lori, Carl, Herschel, Maggie, Beth, Glenn, Carol, T-Dog… Daryl…

His hair was longer, his clothes were darker and his face was without… emotion. He was like a killing machine… even gentle Maggie was shrouded in aggression. Being a moving breathing weapon had its drawbacks, loss of innocence and all that. Maggie had accepted the person she was meant to be in this world, fulfilling Reggie's every expectation.

Carl was twice his size; he seemed to have grown even more than Maya over the past seven months. Lori's belly was no different… she was about to burst.

Everyone looked so worn out, some of their cheeks were hollow, Rick and Daryl especially. The men were still strong, muscles large and capable of almost anything… but their lack of food was apparent. Carol was pale and so… tired looking. Beth, still young and beautiful… and strong within herself. She was becoming her own person, Reggie could tell just by watching the way she moved amongst the rest of them… she wasn't so frightened anymore… none of them were.

"Can… can you believe this? Reg?" Maya's voice was far away, her pistol going lacks in her hand, not seeing the point in helping them when they didn't need it. Reggie felt relief, not wanting to draw attention in their direction just yet. She wanted to come out on her own, when the group were settled, when they'd cleaned up the yard and found a place to be quiet. She'd light one of the small flares, ask them not to shoot, and come out. So no one got hurt. Seemed like a good enough warning.

"Aunt Reggie?" Maya was tugging at the side of her thin, zip up hoodie. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know hun," Her fingers gripped the chain link in front of her as she continued to witness the sweep of the prison yard. They were almost done… remarkable… intimidating. Which is why the flare idea seemed more appealing by the minute. Can't just sneak up on a group more tightly wound than a top. You'd get your fuckin' head blown off.

"We just gotta wait em' out huh?" Maya shook her head. "Can't believe they went right in the front gate… seemed like suicide when we were on the outside of those same barriers."

"That's cuz it was Maya." Reggie spoke slowly, too preoccupied with what she was watching to sound articulate in any way. "There were only two of us… not nine. They have a standing chance… a pretty good one with the way things are going."

"They ain't gonna believe this." Maya had a small smile on her face, not naïve enough to let a full smile break free. Strings were attached to everything now-a-days. They had come to learn that with months on the road. This small miracle was bound to stir something up that wasn't good. She wanted to believe they'd all be happy to see them; they'd all be thrilled to know they hadn't passed away in these long winter months… but something told her otherwise. Maybe it was the serious look on Rick's face, the way he barked orders and everyone listened like they were on autopilot. He was the leader know, more than he'd ever been before.

"When are we gonna go tell em' we're here? I mean, if they get that cell block open we should just stay with them, right?" Maya's voice was quiet as Reggie looked down at her. She took in her young niece… getting older by the minute. She was in her dark black jeans, a button down flannel that she'd borrowed permanently from her aunt. She had to toss out many of her old clothes and scavenge for new ones once she began to lengthen and fill out. For a girl going through her awkward stages, she was just as beautiful as Reggie had been at that age. Just as beautiful as her sister, Abby, when she first grew into herself. Already so sure of who she was, who she was going to be. Maya was doing nothing if she wasn't following in her mother's footsteps.

"I don't know Maya, don't get your hopes up, okay? They might not be all that happy to see us." Reggie nodded in their direction, watching as they were dragging walkers to the edge of the prison yard, stacking them one on top of the other like bricks… that was gonna smell come a few hours. "Look at em'… they're different. Don't tell me ya don't see it."

Maya cocked her head to the side as she watched them. "No more different then we are."

Reggie shook her head. "We ain't that different."

Maya scoffed at her. "Who are ya tryin' to fool auntie? We're both different. We're both rougher around the edges, do what we need to do every day just to keep alive. What about earlier, when you stabbed those walkers through the eyes without even makin' a sound? Would you a' done that seven months ago? Or would you just a' let the men take care a' it?" Reggie's cheeks turned hot in self awareness. Maya was right. "So ya see, we're all different. Don't assume they're any better or worse than us. They ain't."

_**Daryl…**_

He never really knew weather to be flattered or just plain uncomfortable whenever Carol made comments like the one she did up on the RV. He knew she saw more in him then just a friend, had known it for a while. Daryl was not willing to push the idea completely out of his mind. After all, the only other woman he'd ever want was gone now. He didn't have a lot of options… and being with Carol would be so much better than being alone… at least that's what he thought. But in those moments he'd always clam up. Nothing different about this moment either. After her only half-joking offer to fool around, Daryl pretty much bolted. Maybe someday he'd warm to the idea… and his bed wouldn't be so cold.

The scent of vanilla floated in the air around him as he made his way back to the fire. He heard Beth's sweet singing voice along with it, and in that moment things seemed too peaceful, too good to be true. Daryl's eyes found Rick walking the perimeter. Lori was headed away from him with a look of hot embarrassment on her face… the man must have pushed her away yet again.

_Jesus… my imagination never made the smell this strong before… I miss that scent… vanilla. _Daryl thought as he made his way past Lori to Rick's side. Looked like a moment where the leader might need his second in command.

"Somethin' up?" Daryl asked Rick quietly as he approached, hand at his crossbow, ready for anything that might come his way.

Rick's eyes were heavy with worry. "Somethin' don't feel right. It weren't no piece of cake gettin' in here, don't get me wrong… but we didn't clear that area back there. And look at it." Rick motioned toward the south tower… same place Daryl had noticed the fire the night before. Now it was black as night, no sign of life… no sign of death either. Not a walker anywhere in sight.

"Want me to check it out?" Daryl questioned, peering in past the chain link, finding a small patch of land with what looked like a fire pit and a couple of cleaning stations hastily made with slabs of concrete. "Looks like someone's already made this theirs, huh?"

"That's what I'm thinkin'… too dangerous to go right now though. Too risky. We'll go when it's light out."

Daryl nodded and turned back toward the camp with Rick. There it was again, that smell, vanilla. "Hey man, do ya smell something a little… off?"

Rick looked at Daryl quizzically and stuck his nose in the air, breathing deep. "Nah, but I don't got your senses, nose like a blood hound."

"You really don't smell nothin?"

Rick shook his head. "Just the squirrel they're roastin' and walker blood. Same as usual really."

Daryl's imagination was making him miserable lately. He'd close his eyes and her strawberry curls would appear, hanging in front of her intense green eyes. He'd see her smile when he slept, and now he was smelling her when he was wide awake. He wished sometimes he could just wish her away, like if he thought hard enough he could just push her out of his mind completely, like he'd never known her. Like he'd never had something so good… and completely fucked it up.

He made his way back to the fire where they all ate in silence, exhausted from the day's excursions, too much to make conversation. Beth leaned on Herschel's shoulder, Maggie on Glenn's. Carl leaned back on the grass and looked up toward the sky, watching the stars. Everything was so quiet, it was eerie.

That changed in the next few moments.

A loud boom came from behind them. Daryl, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog shot up from the fire pit, yelling at the others to get inside. They watched the bright flare move high into the sky before exploding and raining down light like a million fireflies.

Daryl made his way toward the source of the blast in the front, the other men behind him, and weapons at the ready. He followed the smoke trail… it led to right outside the gates to the south tower. He stopped and held his hand up for the others to as well. Daryl held his fingers to his lips, motioning for the others to keep quiet. He held his crossbow tightly to his body as he approached the gates, the small guard post to the side seemingly the source of the flare. "Whoever ya are, come on out now and we won't kill ya! Come on now!"

Nothing, no sound, no movement.

"Ya heard the man!" Rick shouted in the same direction, pistol pointed straight at the door to the post. "Come on out, or we're comin in there. Any a' ya got weapons and we'll shoot on sight, come out unarmed!"

There it was, very faint arguing. Even with Daryl's terrific hearing, he couldn't make much out of the hushed whispers besides the fact that there were two of them. A slightly louder "No, you will not. Let me by, girly, now!"

"DON'T SHOOT HER!" A young voice screamed, and the men stopped in their tracks. They all knew that voice. All of em'…

"They ain't gonna shoot me, Maya, calm yer'self."

She made her way from behind the cement wall, dropping the flare gun to her side. Daryl kept his crossbow raised, although it was shaking quite a bit. She stripped off the hunting knives, the couple of pistols she kept at her belt and the one strapped to her shin. As she bent over to take off these items he took her in. Her hair was longer, wilder than before. She had fire behind her eyes he didn't recognize. She was dressed in almost all dark colors, nothing like the way she used to dress before. Tight, black jeans, dark gray tank top, boots that traveled half way up her calf… she looked like someone you might not want to fuck with. Not the same girl he picked out of the woods that day. Stronger, more capable… angrier.

They all stood there for a few more moments before Maya stepped out as well. At the sight of the girl all of them dropped their weapons, except for Daryl. Rick blinked four or five times, letting the uncomfortable silence fill the air, before T-Dog finally spoke.

"How… how did this happen?" He stuttered.

Reggie's eyes were locked on Daryl's, the fire not dimming… in fact it was growing with each passing second. "Seems like we may think alike… I just found this place before y'all."

"I can't believe this." Glenn stepped toward them, and without giving it a second thought, wrapped his arms around Reggie. "I can't believe yer' alive, yer' both alive!"

Reggie patted him on the back, eyes fidgeting nervously until he released his grasp on her. "Yeah... coincidence is a funny thing… somethin' I still don't quite understand."

"How long have you known we were here?" Rick questioned in the demanding tone he usually took with everyone, cept' Daryl.

Reggie didn't seem to take kindly to his attitude as her eyes narrowed and posture straightened. "Since the moment ya' parked yerselves up on that ridge." She said coldly, "I saw ya last night. Really shouldn't have a fire goin' in an area ya don't know."

"Yeah, well I saw yer's last night too. Take yer' own advice." Daryl shot at her. He wasn't sure where this came from, the frustration he was feeling.

"Nice to see you too Daryl." Reggie spoke slowly, her eyebrows raising. "You can put the bow down, I ain't a walker or an enemy, so stop pointing that thing in my fucking face… _now."_

_**Reggie…**_

Daryl lowered his weapon and his face got hot with embarrassment. Rick scratched the back of his head, looking at the two girls with bewilderment. "Well, what the hell we gonna do now?"

"You ain't required to do a damn thing." Reggie said as she put her hand on Maya's shoulder. "Just wanted to let ya know we were here without sneaking up on ya and gettin' our heads blown off." She smirked meanly. "Y'all seem awful skittish now-a-day. Shitty winter I take it?"

T-Dog nodded at her, "Man you have _no _idea."

She shrugged, "I might T… I might have an idea." She shared a small smile with the man, feeling warmth coming from their side of the standoff for the first time.

Maya chimed in, sounding more aggravated than she'd heard in a long time. "Look, why don't y'all just stand around and catch up some more… delay me seein' the rest of em' for even longer… please. That would be so great." She was almost as good at sarcasm as Reggie was.

Reggie looked up a Rick with question in her eyes, and Rick nodded at Maya. "Go on, I'm sure Carl'll be happy to see ya'."

Maya immediately bolted, Glenn following closely, hollering at her to slow down. Reggie let out a short laugh in watching her niece run full speed toward where her friend awaited. She had missed Carl, and Reggie knew that. It was the most difficult part of leaving, leaving him.

She snapped back to reality pretty quickly when she saw Rick wandering toward the base of their tower. She faced Rick's direction, crossing her arms over her chest. "Anything in particular you lookin' for? Maybe I could help speed up the process, make it so you don't have to search us like common criminals. Whatchu think?"

Rick ignored her and continued to make his way around the bottom of the structure, looking more at the build of it than anything that might be person to Reggie or Maya. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Charming." She mumbled to herself.

"He's just takin' a look is all." T-Dog approached her as she turned to look. Daryl hung back, looking uncomfortable and nervous… but unable to leave for one reason or another. Reggie's eyes quickly found T-Dog again. The only individual, for some reason, that hadn't made her feel awkward so far during this interesting meeting of the two groups. "He's pretty thorough now-a-day." T-Dog looked at her with nervous eyes. "Shitty winter, like you said."

Reggie nodded and pressed her lips together. She bent down and picked up her belt that had her many weapons strapped to it in various places. She took her Velcro backpack strap and tied the pistol around her calf again. When she stood back up she caught Daryl's stare. He was watching her the way he had when they'd first gotten to know each other. Apprehension, curiosity, narrowed eyes… like she was some biting creature he wasn't ready to quite pick up yet.

"Well it looks like y'all made it through alright." Reggie looked back to T-Dog and patted his shoulder. "Ya' don't look no worse for wear, the rest of em' neither. I mean, y'all need something to eat obviously." Reggie laughed to herself. "Ya probably ain't gonna have fun getting' the food you need. I'd share but I got a feelin' y'all won't be stickin' around too long."

"Why's that?" Daryl questioned, spitting on the ground near his boots.

"Well, if it took y'all this long to find it the first place, you musta been busy using other areas before they ran outta resources. Seems like yer' the type to get what you can and move on through. Scavenge and mosey on. Seems about right."

"Uh huh…" Daryl looked at her like she had two heads as he approached her slowly. T-Dog, noticing the heightening tension, backed away and walked up to meet Rick. "So… ya think that we went through all that shit down in that courtyard to… to get some canned beans and walk away?"

Reggie didn't even blink before nodding. She watched Rick and T-Dog check the chain link fence, avoiding Daryl's patented Dixon stare down. "Yup, that's exactly what I think. I think if that ain't what you were plannin' to do that you'll change yer minds pretty quick." She turned swiftly toward him, irritation thick in her voice. "Cuz y'all don't belong here. And this time at least I don't gotta be the asshole to point that out. You'll figure it out, you'll move on, and Maya can learn to hate y'all instead a' me. That'll be nice." She sighed as she walked toward the two men near her camp. "See ya Daryl."

_**Daryl…**_

He watched on with Rick by his side. Everyone was so… happy to see them. He could feel himself warming up at the very sight of her embracing Beth and Maggie, both girls crying. Maya and Carl were sitting around the fire, exchanging stories of hunting and surviving, what'd they both been through for the past seven months.

As the excitement died down and Maya and Reggie made their way back to the tower with Carl and Glenn, Daryl's heart began to race. How did this happen? One moment he was mourning her, just hoping she was still alive, and not wanting her death on his conscience. The next… here she was. Well… almost anyway. She was different. She wasn't as clean-handed she'd once been. She had done things to survive these past however many months that had changed her. When he came to think of it, she probably began this change the very night of her attack almost a year ago. He and the rest of the group had just stalled the process. These things have a way of happening no matter the effort you put in to prevent it.

"So, crazy night hmm?" Carol came up and sat down next to him, watching the four of them walk toward the tower for food and supplies that were much needed. That was another thing… her _helping_ them… the way they had helped her when she needed it. It was cyclical. The whole thing was overwhelming.

"Yeah." Was all he was able to manage.

"So what are you going to do?" Carol's voice had an edge to it. When he looked over to her he was surprised to see her own trained on Reggie's back. "Things are different now than when she left… aren't they?"

He knew what she was asking. He put his face in his hands, running his fingertips down his cheeks. "I dunno Carol, I guess."

She laughed, a sad one. "You have to be the most unconvincing man I've ever met, ya know that? It's okay, you don't me any explanation. But you might wanna start thinking of what to say to her." Carol pointed at Reggie's back. She and Glenn were laughing boisterously about something, she gave him a playful shove on the arm. He felt his throat clench up seeing her touch someone, anyone, else. "She's going to be harder to sway than me."

Daryl looked up at her. "Sway toward what?"

"Toward forgiving you, toward understanding why you do the things you do, make the decisions you make. She's going to be harder to sway… to convince. I'm a kind of simple Daryl." She gestured toward Reggie again. "She's not."

With that Carol walked back toward the entrance of the cell block where the rest of them were getting ready to settle in. Daryl knew that she was right, and spent the next hour or so trying to figure out exactly what he planned to say. He needed a plan. He needed to know what he even wanted. He'd never been good at figuring these things out on his own.

_**Reggie…**_

"I can't believe you found another one… and how many freakin' packages of strings do you have?" Glenn's voice was excitable. Reggie looked over as he handled the black guitar with red and white roses littering the neck and body. It was the only thing that Maya had insisted she bring, practically begged her when they came across it.

"You can thank Maya for that." Reggie shoved more cans of food into the pack that Rick had given her. "She made me take it. I kept tellin' her we didn't have the damn room, didn't have enough arms to carry everythin' we wanted… but she's persuasive. She gets what she wants usually."

"She knew that you'd need it." Glenn nodded. "Smart kid."

"Yeah, just don't tell her that. Her head's big enough as it is."

Glenn leaned out the top of the tower to look out at Maya and Carl. "They're still picking up the fire pit, moving grass over everything. Making sure there's no trace that anyone was here." He came back in, leaning against the cement wall and looking at Reggie. He stopped packing and just watched her. She pretended not to notice, but it was becoming uncomfortable.

"What?" She demanded. She stared up at him, continuing to pack at the same time.

"I just can't believe you're here. I'm sorry… it's just so fuckin' unlikely… and needed."

"Needed?" Reggie's heart began to beat faster in her chest. The thought of any of them _needing _her seemed so out of reach that she didn't want to feed into it too much.

"Everything's been different since you and Maya left." Glenn pressed his lips together and squeezed a shirt of hers in his hands, twisting and twisting. "We all missed ya both. Maggie lost it a coupla nights after you guys took off." Reggie held her breath, listening. "She just started screaming and crying, yellin' at Daryl… callin' him a murderer."

"Well that's not true." Reggie shook her head. "I made my own decision."

"One ya wouldn't of made if…" Glenn did the best he could to wipe the anger from his face but it wouldn't budge. "If he'd done what he was supposed to do."

"And what's that?"

"Had just told ya the damn truth." Glenn spoke through gritted teeth. "We wouldn't'a lost all this time… you woulda' stayed with us and everything would be better. He fucked up, and has been trying like hell to fix it ever since. He couldn't though, not until now."

"He can't fix it now either Glenn, sorry to burst your bubble."

"Maybe not, but I got the feelin' he'll at least try."

Reggie was quiet for a few more moments before asking a question that had been plaguing her. "What was the truth he should have told me, Glenn? He tell you that 'truth'?"

"Yes." Glenn answered without hesitation. "Not my place though Reg, it's not and we both know it."

Reggie let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned against the same cement wall he was. "I know… I'm sorry."

"Just… do me a favor ok?" Glenn asked sheepishly as he stood, grabbing the guitar and other essentials. They would have to make return trip, but that was ok. Reggie didn't mind his company. "Don't leave again. For both our sakes. For Lori's and Maggie's and Beth's, Herschel, Rick, me… Carol… Daryl… all of us." He looked her square in the eye, smiling. "We missed you. You _do _belong with us Reg. We're not us without you two. That's the way of it now, the way it's been since Daryl brought you both out of those woods. You belong with us… so please, no matter what he does to change your mind, remember this conversation. Think you can do that?" Glenn swallowed hard and placed his hand on her shoulder. "For me? For Mags?"

Her face was red, she didn't know what to say. All she could get out was "I'll try Glenn."

"Good. That's all you can do, is try. That's all I'm askin'." He smiled at her, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Come on… let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I definitely understand why this story has been frustrating in these last few chapters, Daryl having to redeem himself is completely clear to me, as well as people's distaste for "Caryl" (hate that nickname), because I share that distaste as well. Hopefully the involvement of that plot will weave into my own nicely, because it won't play too big a piece at all. Point is, I had all of these things in mind while writing this chapter… and I had SO MUCH FUN with it. Honestly, having an idea of where I wanted to go in the first place, and then the input that reinforced what I thought would make it a good up-and-down type of Daryl/OC story, made this chapter the most fun for me to write. I really hope I meet expectations from readers, and I just want to say thanks to **_**MAR76**_ **for your review. This is why I like to write for those who read and review. It makes a difference and both the negatives and positives are good for me. Thanks to everyone who read, and please continue to review. I really hope this makes people happy, I'm certainly happy with it. ENJOY! **

**And thank you to Chris Isaak for such a beautiful song!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Daryl…**_

He was happy with the full day that he'd bought as far as Rick's determination to move into the prison walls. Reggie had almost everything to do with that, letting Rick know exactly what he was risking walking in those doors without a real plan. All their lives. Every last one of them.

"It's like a plague of locust in the darkest, smallest place you can imagine." Reggie shivered as she leaned up against the tall metal post in the middle of the yard. "I'm tellin' ya, wake up fresh in the mornin' and take the day to figure it out." She leaned in closer to him and spoke quietly, with purpose. "Ya owe it to yerself, yer family… don't go in there half-cocked and unprepared. Otherwise all that time ya spent out there survivin' don't mean shit."

Daryl was close enough to hear her, expecting fear to rattle her voice at the very core… but she wasn't afraid. She was a steady calm in an otherwise uneven ocean. Déjà vu wasn't a familiar feeling to Daryl, but here he was, feeling like he was being thrust back in time. On the farm, when every one of her actions stunned him… not much had changed. Here she was, still full of surprises.

And of course, along with this familiar startled feeling, came what he was frightened of since the moment he watched her emerge from behind that guard post. It didn't matter how many miles or months were between them, he'd never change his mind. He watched her smile, wishing he was the one to bring that to her face like he once was. He saw the way she still tuned that guitar to beyond perfection, plucking the same string over and over, closing her eyes. Like if she watched, it wouldn't come out right or something. She still smelled like vanilla… at least he knew it wasn't in his imagination. Daryl would never change his mind, and he was dumb enough to believe he could. He was stupid enough to trust that if she were far-away he'd be able to move on with someone else, someone like Carol. He didn't love Carol. He never could. He could tell by looking over at the woman that she knew it too.

Daryl was still astonished at just how capable he was of completely fucking himself over. Who was he to deny this shit anyway? All he'd done is ruin any chance he'd ever have to be happy, all he'd done is hurt her in the process. He didn't deserve her.

He was Daryl Dixon. He never would deserve Regina… shit… he didn't even know her last name. Guess he didn't need to. She'd never tell him now anyway.

_**Reggie…**_

"We got people around us hun, some of em' are already sleepin'." Reggie whispered in Maya's ear. She and Carl were sitting up, wide awake, right next to her sleeping bag. Maya had dragged her aunt closer to Lori and Carl. Rick was on the other side of the dying fire, staring hard. He looked so… bitter. At one point during the night when Rick shot his wife a particularly nasty look Reggie reached over and squeezed Lori's hand. She gave the expectant mother a reassuring look, knowing exactly what it was to be in love with such an angry man.

"Come on Auntie, they won't mind." Maya whispered back. Lori held her belly, the bright moon shining down on them.

Reggie smiled. "You say that in a whisper, thinkin' that just you talkin' will bother em'… what makes you think that music won't?"

"Cuz it won't." Carl's stated firmly, staring at the fire with a far-away look. "It's been months, Beth's the only one who can carry a tune, and we're probably wearin' her out." He looked up to Reggie and took his hat off. Reggie took in how much… older he looked. She also noticed how Maya watched him with that teenage puppy-love twinkle in her eye… Reggie was going to have to keep an eye on that.

"I dunno…" Reggie shrugged, becoming uncomfortable as soon as she looked up at saw three or four sets of eyes on her. Including Daryl's. He'd been staring at her on and off all evening. That same way he used to, studying her like she was a specimen in lab that he was still suspicious of.

This time though, when she met his eyes, there it was. Only for a moment, but it was there. A half of a smile, a nudge, but only half way. Happiness split in two… he could never fully own that emotion. She supposed it was because he'd never had much of a reason… until her. She reminded herself of that, shaking her head. He was a miserable bastard when they'd met, but for a short time, just a little while, he wasn't so miserable anymore. He was capable of being happy… but he'd thrown it away as soon as it got too close. Reggie swallowed a lump in her throat, thinking of the last night at the farm they'd spent together. He wrapped her in his arms and they'd fallen asleep together. The woods on the other side of that vinyl tent, walkers throughout she imagined, and she wasn't afraid. Because she was with him.

And he'd ruined it, through and through. She had to keep calling that to her mind. She wouldn't get lost in his blue eyes again. Reggie wasn't an idiot, she didn't want to keep getting played like one.

"Thing is, little bird, I only got the sad songs to sing now in my head." She spoke real quiet as she wrapped her arms around her knees and tucked them to her chest. "Seems like I can't remember any of the others lately."

"So sing us a sad song, Regina." Herschel's voice still sounded so wise. She'd really missed him. "Remind us that even in sadness there is beauty. Remind us all Reggie, because we've forgotten."

Everyone was quiet, and Reggie couldn't take her eyes off of Herschel's. He smiled his artful smile, waiting.

"Okay. I can do that."

She positioned herself up on the cement bench near her niece and Carl. She saw a smile on Maya's face for the first time in weeks, and it wasn't because of others. It was because she was about to play for them all, just like she had so long ago. Maya was smiling because of Reggie. The feeling felt new, it had been so long.

_When I was younger I believed, that dreams came true.  
Now I wonder.  
Cause' I've seen much more dark skies, than blue.  
Now I wonder._

I keep on praying for a blue sky, I keep on searching through the rain.  
I keep on thinking of the good times, will they ever come again?  
Now I wonder.

I keep on praying for a blue sky, I keep on searching through the rain.  
I keep on thinking of the good times, will they ever come again?  
Now I wonder.

When I was younger I believed, that I could win.  
Now I wonder.  
There was a time when you and I, walked hand & hand.  
Now I wonder.

I keep on searching for the old me, I keep on thinking I can change.  
I keep on hoping for a new day, will I ever feel the same?  
Now I wonder.  
Oh I wonder.  
Now I wonder.

_**Daryl…**_

"Okay so how many of us have to go in, and how many have to be on the outside?" Rick's voice sounded hurried as he looked at Reggie. They were all looking on with intensity as she explained what she knew the layout to be. How many walkers the group was up against, the risks that they all faced taking that prison for their own.

"You really think we can do this Rick?" Glenn, forever the skeptic, asked of their leader. "This seems like a damn suicide mission."

"Oh come on Glenn old boy." Reggie pulled her shirt up to tighten the Kevlar around her stomach. Daryl couldn't see a hint of fright, didn't notice any shaking in her hands or voice. She was there with the men and Maggie, ready to fight for what they felt they deserved. Suddenly, they were a team again, and she was a much force than she had been before. What the hell _had _happened over this past winter, what changed her? "Where's yer' twisted sense of adventure, huh?" She gave Glenn a slap on the back as she turned back to the weapons. Rick motioned for her to lift her arms up so he could strap the separate piece of Kevlar around her chest. Daryl's eyes narrowed at Rick's hands on her, and when he looked up he saw Reggie watching him. She was turned away from Rick, he was only touching her back, but it bothered Daryl beyond reason. He watched her lips turn slightly upward at the sides. She noticed he was jealous… and she was enjoying it.

"Alright, now's a good a time as any." Herschel sighed. "Let's get this over with."

They picked the walkers off in the entrance easily and quietly. Nobody wanted to fire off rounds inside those walls and blow out their eardrums. Daryl easily took the lead in front of the sheriff, Reggie settling in behind the both of them. They followed Daryl's silent hand gestures to the T… Reggie could still read him like a well drawn out map. She hadn't lost her touch… in fact, she'd found her grip on the whole thing. She didn't need his help, she didn't need him to guide her. The sight of her made his insides burn.

As they dragged the dead walkers out the door he watched her lean arms muscles tighten, she reached up to wipe sweat off her brow, fingerless leather gloves covering her hands. Looked like they'd seen their fair share of working hours, they were almost worn all the way through. Daryl watched as she strode up and down the stairs, black pants hugging her tightly, sweat glistening off her exposed arms, collar bone, face… she was raw in this form. Raw and real and beautiful.

It wasn't long before they were making their way into the dark halls inside, looking for the cafeteria or any other sign of food. Glenn made Maggie stay behind, but they weren't convincing enough to push Reggie away from the situation.

"Ya don't know where yer goin' Rick, don't be an idiot." Reggie hissed at him when he suggested she stay behind with Maggie. "I'm the one that's been here for over a month, I could help." She smiled that mean smile of hers, new to that pretty face. "And remember, sheriff, I can do as I please, ya can't make me stay… or go… or do a god damn thing." She reached out slowly, tapping her index finger lightly on his temple. "You just keep that up here in yer' head, and we'll be fine."

The silence that followed was tense. Rick and Reggie didn't take their eyes away, like the first one to do so would be the weaker one.

"Alright, that's enough." Herschel stated firmly, sounding fed up. He turned to Rick. "The girl's right, let's just get on with it, shall we?"

With that Reggie fell in line next to Daryl. She kept close to his side, tapping his shoulder when she needed him to move in another direction. The one time he was about to disagree with her and demand they move in the opposite way, they could hear the moans. Down from where Daryl was intending to lead them a small group of walkers made their way around the corner. The rest of them quickly followed Reggie into a small corner, silently waiting out for the zombies to lumber past. The whole time Reggie had a slight grin on her face. When she glanced at Daryl, catching his eye as usual, she was still grinning. Gloating. _Told ya so…_

They were making their way silently through the prison corridors. Taking down the occasional walker was an easy task for the six of them, they were practiced by now. At one point three were heading right at the group without Reggie, Daryl, or Rick's knowledge, being in the front of the pack and all. Without even a word, TDog and Glenn took a crowbar to two of their heads, Herschel turning just in time to stab the last through the eye with a broken piece of scaffolding. Amazing what could be used as a weapon now-a-day.

And then, as things usually did, it all turned to shit.

_**Reggie…**_

The old man's screaming was still echoing in her ears although he lay unconscious in the cot. Carol and Lori were tending to his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding and the panic of both Beth and Maggie at the same time. Reggie reached out and pulled Maggie to the edge of the cell with her and Beth, wrapping her arms around them. She could feel frantic tears running down her own cheeks as she attempted to reassure these girls of something she'd never know herself… if their father would live through this… it wasn't looking good.

When he was handcuffed to the bed Beth took her leave, sobbing out into the cell block's open area. Carl walked up to her tentatively, putting his hand on her shoulder… and Reggie just watched as Carl slipped away. She looked back to Lori, who was far too engaged in the task at hand to be bothered with this. Reggie pretended like she didn't see a thing, knowing what Carl had gone after. More medical supplies.

And Reggie could feel her heart break a little more when she heard the conversation between Maggie and Glenn…

_All we do is run._

Reggie felt like an unwelcome fly on the wall, these people's despair finally seeping through the tough facade. It was overwhelming in the worst possible way. All she could see was red as she made her way toward the door to the dark corridors that had already done this to Herschel.

"REGGIE!" She could hear Maya screaming as she made her way through the doors, shutting them firmly behind her. She could imagine Maya fighting off whoever had caught her trying to follow her into the darkness. She'd find out whoever that was and thank them. They deserved it.

Herschel's face, Sophia's, Patricia's, Jimmy's, Dale and Andrea… all their eyes were fixed in her mind as she swept through the passageways, viciously tearing into each geek she came upon. Finding the door that Daryl and the rest of them were behind was easy. The mountain of walkers trying to claw their way into it was a little more intimidating.

She had an idea suddenly, remembering when she was just a child. She'd had a loyal yellow lab, Frankie, which she raised to be a hunter and retriever. He was the best friend she'd ever had actually, aside from her sister. Once, when he wouldn't let go of the idea of catching this porcupine that had propped himself up in a tree outside her home, she came up with the same plan. Distract him with something he might be a little more interested in.

She knew that those prisoners were back there with her… her group. Her men… all of them at risk from walkers on one side, and unknown inmates on the other. She pictured them panicking, trying to figure out what to do, stuck between a wall of zombies and barred windows.

"Hey, HEY!" Reggie pounded on the ground in front of her with the heavy metal crowbar she'd brought with her. "Come on, COME ON YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! COME ON!" They turned, slowly, one by one, staggering toward her. She kept backing up, screaming, and taunting them. The last thing she saw before her back hit the cement behind her was Daryl's face. He stuck his head out of the door on the other end of the hallway, and real fear was in his eyes. She imagined fear lingered in hers too, as she was being descended on by at least a dozen walkers. Her face shot to the side and she saw an empty corridor with the exception of just a few obstacles on her way.

Reggie looked up once more, watching Daryl, Rick and the others slip out. Rick and TDog were hollering at the crowd of walkers, trying to grab their attention… but Daryl wasn't hollering. He was grabbing their attention another way. He was pummeling through the back end of the crowd. Arrows this way and that, his hunter's knife making one brutal contact after another. By the time he'd screamed at her to run he'd made it half way to her. The walkers were less than ten feet away. She didn't hesitate. She ran. She ran as hard and fast as she could. Just trying to get back to the other side.

_**Daryl…**_

"That was insane." Daryl listened to one of the inmates, Axel maybe, talk about Reggie's self sacrificial move. "Can't believe a woman like that has the balls that big."

"Or a brain that small."

Daryl shot around to look at Tomas, anger bubbling in his blood. "Hey, shut the fuck up, ya hear me? You'd be fuckin' dead if she hadn't a done what she did."

"Don't mean it wasn't stupid, stupid fuckin' move to make for herself." Tomas stood there, crossing his hands in front of him. "She coulda' died. She could be dead right now."

"Yeah, and yer alive…" Daryl was spitting angry. He lifted his crossbow out of instinct. Held it so the tip of the arrow was less than an inch away from the asshole's forehead. "We should fix that up right now… whatchu think? Huh?"

"Daryl, we don't need this right now, let's just get back to the rest." Rick put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get back."

Daryl pressed his lips together and dropped his weapon to his side. Before he turned he pointed a finger in Tomas's face. "Dontchu ever speak of her again, if I hear her name come out yer' mouth I'll kill ya. Saves yer life and this is the shit you say… you shoulda fuckin' died in these halls. Ya fuckin' deserve it.

_**Reggie…**_

She stood in the cell on the top floor she'd picked out. Maya's was on the other side. Once she'd gotten back and seen Herschel's stable condition she felt the undeniable need to be alone. The men weren't back yet, and all they could do was wait. Wait to know if they were alive or dead, wait for a pardon that would never come.

She made her way around to the sink filled with rust and rot. Reggie's hand gripped the faucet, making a disgusted face at the muck that came out. It sputtered for a few moments and then just stopped flowing… probably better for everyone, no one was gonna use that sink for nothin'.

Reggie leaned her guitar case against the wall and threw her pack on to the bed. She reached into the front pocket of it and pulled out a small bottle of the lotion that Maggie had given to her that second day after awakening from her forced slumber. She was awake enough to know what was happening… back on that farm. She held it up to her nose and took a deep breath in, the sweet scent of vanilla filling her head.

"So that's yer' secret huh?" His voice startled her. She swung around to face him. "I always wondered how ya managed to smell like that when we'd all been without showers for days. Ya always smelled so… good."

Reggie looked up at him. He was a good six inches taller than her. She had to cock her head up just to meet his eyes, with how close he was standing. "Ya' made it." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Yah… we made it." Daryl looked behind him for just a moment. "All of us. Thanks to ya." He nodded, looking away like usual. "Thank ya, for that. Can't believe ya had that in ya." He looked up once more, running his hand through his dirty hair. "I promise Reg, I'll never underestimate you again."

"I think we both know that's a joke." She shrugged and turned her back to him, pretending to organize some of her belongings. She could feel him stay behind her, breathing shallow and watching her. Like he was scared. Like he was nervous… like Daryl Dixon was nervous. She couldn't imagine such a thing. "You'll always underestimate me, and I'll always surprise ya. That's what we do Daryl. Not much has changed over the past seven or eight months."

"Look…" His voice strained, his posture kept swaying from confidant to insecure. "I know ya hate me. I know ya got every reason to." He leaned against the bars of her cell, dropping his crossbow to the ground. "I just wanna say thank ya… for what ya did today."

Reggie faced him. She took in his battered condition and tired features. She was just as exhausted, but was completely aware of the way his eyes were landing on her. On every inch of her. He'd been watching her intently the entire day, and for once she wasn't frightened of it. She had the feeling he wasn't that scared anymore either… there were so many other things to be afraid of. Why bother pushing this away? Every reason she'd been scared of it to begin with seemed so unimportant.

"You're welcome." She stated simply, giving him a dose of his own half smiles.

"Reggie…" Daryl was standing straight up now, and she could feel his breath near her. He didn't even have to be that close. She still felt his breath on her lips. "What's yer' last name?"

"Huh?" She was so confused… what a question to ask. Of all the questions he could ask… why this one? "Why?"

"Ya know my name…I wanna know yours. That's all."

"That's all?" Her tears fell down the front of her shirt, embarrassment flooding her every pore. "That's all… fuck you that's all. FUCK YOU DARYL!" She threw a canteen, sending it through the barred windows. Reggie bent her head and the tears lingered. "I can't even be angry the right way. Can't even break a fuckin' window…"

"Just tell me yer' last name." He spoke so softly she might of thought it up. "Please. I wanna know. I know ya don't owe me shit… but maybe just as a Good Samaritan? Whatcha think?"

Reggie smiled in spite of herself. Her own anger took a backseat as she answered. "McCollett."

He sat down on her cot. "Regina McCollett."

She smiled back, "Regina Ellianna McCollett." Reggie sat down next to him, but made sure not to let one inch of her skin touch his.

"I didn't expect it to be so…" Daryl shrugged, smiling at his clenched hands. "I dunno… pretty."

Reggie frowned, nudging his shoulder with hers. "Ya don't think that Reggie is pretty?" She laughed slightly at the sound of her question… of course he didn't… Reggie wasn't pretty.

"Of course I do."

She looked up, hearing the tone in his voice. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes were fixated on the grass beneath his feet. "I don't believe you. It's not a girl's name, it's not a beautiful name." She swallowed hard before continuing; knowing what she said next would have some sort of consequence. "My name ain't Carol."

Daryl looked over to her immediately, sadness in his eyes. "Is that what this is all about?"

"No." She stood up straighter, beginning to busy her hands with folding her clothes. "I don't give a shit, never have. Fuck whoever you want Daryl." Her words were venomous and her eyes were angry, she knew it. "I can't stress enough… that I DO NOT CARE."

He stayed quiet next to her for a few moments. She stayed still while he moved closer to her. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shivering shoulders. She didn't move him away but simply stated "I'm not cold."

"Ya might need it anyway." Daryl swallowed hard. "Just lettin' ya know… I was the one worth leavin… not you." He shook his head as all of her muscles tightened. "I was always the one who didn't belong in this… I never deserved ya… and I'm never gonna forgive myself for what I did."

Reggie didn't speak. For once she had no idea what to say.

"It's okay, ya don't gotta say nothin'… I just wanted to tell ya. That's all." He turned to walk away, his angel wings shining bright in her eyes. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"No… ya don't have to leave." Reggie's eyes were brimmed with tears. "Yer really sorry? Ya promise?"

"I'm not fond of makin' promises… but yah, I promise" Daryl stated quietly as he turned and held her at the waist. "But this one is the truth, no matter what… this was true." He smiled his half smile. "First real promise I've ever made. New feelin'… I think I like it."

"Daryl… just lay here with me. Hold me like you did that night." Reggie stated almost coldly as he nodded. "I think I need it." Didn't matter how cold she sounded, he laid beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, fell asleep the same way. As Daryl slept he imagined what it might be like to kiss again, make love to her for the first time… he hoped that they both lived long enough to be ready for that.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is short but it's poignant. It's a little harsh too, but that's how I wanted it to be. Please read and review, tell me what you think. Enjoy **

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Reggie…**_

She pressed her palm against her forehead, not knowing what to do to get out of this. She was on the side of the bed pressed up to the wall, and Daryl's tatooed arm was draped over her waist as he slept heavily. Everything was pitch black, and all she could hear was Glenn's snoring from down the hall. Poor Mags…

As soon as she had awoken and realized where she was, who she was with, her stomach felt sick. She was so good at being weak. So good at letting people take advantage of her and take her for granted… but all this history with Daryl took the cake.

Reggie slowly slipped out from underneath his arm and he barely even moved. She slid down to the bottom of the bunk, putting her bare feet on the cold cement. As she strapped her boots back on to her feet she looked back at Daryl, arm up behind his head now, fast asleep. She watched his eyes move hurriedly behind his eyelids and found herself sitting there for a good ten minutes, wondering what he was dreaming. When she finally stood to exit her own cell, she made her way next door to Maya's.

"Psst… hey." Reggie nudged Maya on the shoulder, urging her niece awake. "Let me get in here with ya."

"Uggghh…" She groaned as she scooted over and let Reggie lie down. "Why aren't ya sleepin' in yer own damn bed?"

"Daryl's in it."

Maya was silent for a few moments before sighing and saying, "Yah I know."

"So that's why I'm not sleepin' in there. Can't I just stay in here with ya? Give your aunt a break kid."

"Fine, as long as you don't wake me up with yer nightmares… scares me when that happens." Maya scooted over even more, letting Reggie stick her arm out. Maya laid her head down on Reggie's arm and began to drift off, leaving her there with tingling fingertips and a head full of thoughts she couldn't sort out. Why had she asked him into her bed? Why had she let that happen, what was she, some sort of fool?

What about this man made her so fuckin' stupid anyway?

_**Daryl…**_

He awoke with a sour taste in his mouth and an empty side of the bed. Daryl sat up, rubbing his eyes and wondering how long it had been that Reggie had been gone. To be honest, he was shocked when she asked him to stay in the first place. She laid her head down on his arm, making sure to face away from him, not letting their bodies touch. She fell asleep so quickly that he followed suit, and he'd slept straight through til sunrise… so where exactly was she?

When he made his way out of the cell all he had to do was turn the corner and see her. She and Maya were curled up on Maya's cot. She had her niece wrapped up in her arms and they were both sound asleep still. She had crawled out of her own bed in the middle of the night just to get away from him. Nothing had changed. They were still a million miles apart. He knew that his apology and explanation left something to be desired. He knew that. Daryl wasn't going to just smile, say he was sorry, and have everything be alright again. She was a brick wall, nothing was going to get through.

Once everyone was up Reggie, Carol and Maggie started cooking the dried soup in large pots on the gas fire stove. As Reggie made her way around and served up the soggy noodles she looked right at Daryl… but there was no warmth as there had been the day before. No happiness… nothing. She was cold and shut off, and she certainly didn't want to have anything to do with him.

He couldn't let that stop him this time. He wasn't going to be that same man he'd been back in the woods. No fuckin' way.

"Hey." Daryl spoke quietly as he came up behind Reggie over by the south tower. She was loading the rocks from their previous fire pit into a wheelbarrow to bring back over to the cell block. "Need some help?"

"Nope." She stated simply, keeping her back turned to him.

"Okay…" He came around to the other side of her and watched as she tediously loaded rock by rock into the barrow. She came to one that must have been three quarters the size of her torso, and although she'd never admit it, she just couldn't manage that one. "Ya sure?"

She grunted as the rock failed to lift up off the ground again. She just nodded. Daryl bent over, putting his hands underneath the bottom, and easily lifted it into the wheel barrow. No sweat. "Thanks." Her voice was cold and unforgiving. Daryl took a look around, not seeing another soul within earshot, and decided this was as good a time as any to get this over with.

"So I got somethin' to say." Daryl mumbled, twisted his strap to his crossbow as he often did. He began to open his mouth when she stopped him cold.

"I don't wanna hear it Daryl." She lifted the handles of the barrow, not even willing to look him in the eye. "Go tell it to someone who cares." She began to amble down the small incline in front of the tower, struggling slightly but still managing it on her own.

"Shit Reggie, ya don't gotta act like this." Daryl was exasperated. "Yer the one that invited me into yer bed. I didn't ask that shit of you, it was the other way around, remember?"

Her body stalled, still gripping the handles to the wheel barrow. The back of her neck and shoulders turned beet red as she suddenly dropped the handles and swung around. "Ya wanna know what I remember Dixon?" She marched up to him, out of breath from her anger. "I remember ya fuckin' with me for two months, that's what I remember. I remember ya stringin' me along, pushing me away, pullin me back in, pushin' me away… that's what the fuck _I remember _Daryl. So don't go talkin' about blame, don't go layin that on my fuckin' shoulders. Carol was right, that day I left? She was fuckin' right." Reggie got within inches of him and pressed her hand against his forehead, pushing him back roughly. "You _are _a fucking _coward!_"

Daryl staggered backward, shocked at the force behind her impact. She strode back down toward the wheelbarrow with her hands clenched into fists.

"Hey, fuck you alright?" Now he had anger to match. Who the hell did she think she was? "Ya wanna be pissed at me for everythin' huh? That's fuckin' conveinient!"

Reggie whipped around again, still red faced pissed, and began to advance on him once more. Daryl held his hand up in front of him and gritted his teeth.

"Ya fuckin' put yer hands on me again and you'll regret it, trust me." He spat out.

She stopped cold. Not even a few seconds passed before the mean smile crept on to her face and she started to laugh. She was just standing there, laughing at him.

"The fuck's so funny?"

"Trust you?" She spoke quietly, almost maniacally, as she slowly walked up to him. "Ya want me to _trust you?_ Huh… well FUCK YOU, how about that instead huh? FUCK YOU DARYL!" She stormed toward the tower so she was on higher ground. He just watched her angry march away from him until she spun around again. "I was just fuckin' fine before you, ya know that. I was good. I wasn't happy, but I was alright…"

"Yeah… bleedin' out in the middle of the woods is the definition of 'alright'." Daryl was seething at this point.

Her face relaxed a little, there was still some anger there but it was shadowed over with sadness now. "Yeah… that day in the woods… you and Maya ain't never gonna let me forget a moment that I can't even remember."

He just stood there, they both did, until he finally slumped down onto the concrete bench in front of her. Daryl put his face in his hands and sighed. "This ain't ever gonna get fixed, is it? Yer' too stubborn."

"This ain't my fault Daryl." She walked up to him, confidence in every step. "Now I'm gonna say something, yer gonna listen. Understand?"

Too exhausted to argue, he just nodded and looked up at her. She took a deep breath in, fighting back tears, and began. "You saved me back then. You found me, you saved me. The day Maya fell from the barn loft, ya saved her too. I can never thank you enough for that… our lives. I can't. But other than that Daryl, this has been one sided. It's been me tryin and you tryin' even harder to fuck it up. It's all been shit and you know it." She sat down on the bench next to him, elbows on her knees, staring at the cement wall in front of her. "You've ignored me, you've made me feel less than in so many ways. You pushed me away and stuck to Carol like glue, and then wondered why I wanted to leave. You come back here, see me for the first time in months when by all other accounts I should be dead… and you just point your fuckin' crossbow at me…"

He could feel his chest tighten at the picture she was laying out in front of him. "I'm… I'm sorry.."

"I ain't done yet." She snapped. Daryl kept his mouth shut as she continued. "I want you to get this through your head, so listen carefully." She swallowed hard, looking like she would be sick any minute. "When I told you I coulda' loved ya, that wasn't a lie, that was how things coulda gone if ya would've gotten yer head outta yer ass. But things are different now. You made me feel safe in the way that a security blanket does… but your touch ain't my calm anymore Daryl. I haven't needed you for a _long_ time." He watched as tears fell down her cheeks. "The reason I know this is cuz of these past months without you or the group. Survivin' the winter in these woods, yer damn words about Randall and the rest ringin' in my ears. I haven't gotten a real night's sleep since you screamed at me that night. Not out of lack of comfort or warmth… but because I'm fuckin' _terrified._ You made me believe I couldn't take care of Maya, though I'm perfectly capable. You put it in my head that I'd always have to look over my shoulders for those… pigs." She swallowed hard as the tears continued to flow. Daryl was stunned into silence. "Now, every night without fail, I have nightmares so bad I Maya's gotta wake me up from tearin' apart the blankets that cover me… the pillow I rest my head on." She sounded far away. "I see black combat boots stomping on Ben's head… I see clovers and smell blood and watch seething violent men hover over me and take every inch of anything that was ever good out with every fucking thrust…" her voice caught in her throat. She was silent for a few moments, composing herself. She stood finally, leaving Daryl sitting on that bench with his heart pounding out of his chest. Her voice was shaky as she picked up the wheelbarrow again. "So don't underestimate me, don't think that I'm not capable of anything you are… cuz I go through that hell every night… and I'm still here. I'm still okay enough to live every day like I should. I'm stronger than you or anyone else has ever given me credit for. You saved me Daryl… I'll never forget that… but I'm sorry… I don't owe you a thing."


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, I hope you all like this chapter, I worked pretty hard on it! And when you reach the end don't worry, I'm going to pick up again exactly where I left off. Please read and review, I want to keep writing this story and the reviews keep me going. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Daryl…**_

Settling into the prison was simpler than he thought it would be. They all chose their cells, set down their few belongings, and called it home. They ate together every morning and sat by the fire every night. An entire week had gone by and they were in the same place, and that in itself was a miracle. Not that it wasn't tense, not that every other moment wasn't marinated in some version of sadness or despair. All of them were filled with their own turmoil, taking different shapes and released in different ways, but with the same base line. Underneath it all everyone shared the same sad song.

The strangest part of it all over these past few mornings was Reggie's disappearances. Maya would wake up at sunrise every morning and Daryl would hear her sneak out to the South Tower, where she would walk up those cold stairs to get her aunt. Reggie fell asleep on her cot inside the prison, and somewhere in the night would wake and end up there. The first morning it happened everyone was frenzied, no one could find her. It was that deep worry he used to feel when they were on the farm together and he was injured. Every time she went out without him he felt a sinking in his stomach. That morning he mistakenly thought off the cuff she'd be out by the fire, or at the guard post… really anywhere but the farthest opposite point in the prison. Once he realized where she was he acted fast and was the first one there to find her.

Reggie was curled up in a fetal position against the furthest wall from the door. She had her gun and crowbar near her hands, and a balled up sweatshirt lay under her head. Daryl stood for a few moments, just watching her. He knew he had to wake her softly as to not frighten her. When Daryl bent down to wake her she began to stir, stretching her arms far above her head, feeling it to her fingertips. He stayed hovered over her and whispered her name.

And for those few moments when her eyes opened, she smiled at him. The kind of smile you see on someone's face when they wake up to a good day ahead.

That didn't last long. Once she realized where she was and who was above her she instantly switched mindsets, gathering her things quickly and without explanation. This had repeated every morning since, only Maya was the one to get her now. She'd walk back sleepy eyed to the camp with Reggie treading softly behind her.

"Comfy up there?" Daryl heard TDog question Reggie that morning. "More welcomin' than a bed with a pillow and shit?"

Reggie smiled. "The 'shit' part is in abundance, that's for sure."

Daryl ate his powdered eggs and watched as she made her way over to Maggie and Glenn. She just gravitated toward them most mornings, mostly when Maya was preoccupied stirring up trouble with Carl. She was about to sit when he heard TDog motion for her to come sit with them. With Rick, himself and Daryl. Daryl shot a look to TDog that could've killed… only if he'd seen. He didn't even bother to look.

She ran her hand through her strawberry blonde locks, long and wavy beyond control. She was wearing the same thing she'd worn the day before. It was regular practice, to wear things two, three days in a row. Not like they had all the time in the world to do the laundry with walkers hovering around their only water source day in and day out. Daryl wouldn't have cared, wouldn't have even noticed… but she was wearing _that_.

It was one of the first shirts he'd seen her in after he'd brought her back to the farm. She'd come out wearing some old jeans torn at the knees and belt loops that day… but the top she wore brought out everything that was or could be beautiful about her. It was delicate material the first time he saw it on her. Looking at it now it was even more worn in, practically see through from so much use and time out in the sun. The sleeves were short and a little tattered, in fact, the entire shirt was a mess really… but it didn't matter.

The light cream color brought out the softness of her skin, freckles scattered all over. She was a little too small in for it so it hung off of her shoulders in the sexiest of ways, making her neck and collarbone shine out against the sun. The lacy material right above her chest let you see through, not too much, but just enough to make you want to view more. All topped off with those green eyes that burned even brighter against the neutral color and her long disheveled locks that fell down to almost the middle of her back… and it was impossible to ignore. _She_ was impossible to ignore. Reggie looked up at Daryl as she sat down next to Rick, nodding her acknowledgment at him. He returned the nod and forced himself to look away from her and back down to his plate.

"So whatchu think, wanna help us barricade up those fences a little better this afternoon?" Rick questioned Reggie. He was sat up right next to her, his leg touching hers. Daryl wanted to rip it off and beat him with it. _Don't fuckin' touch her…_

"Yeah, I can do that." She smiled back as she stabbed her fork into a grisly piece of squirrel meat. Daryl guessed powdered eggs weren't really her thing. He hadn't seen her eat them once. "Might as well make ourselves comfortable. Only way that'll happen is if we got a good, strong defense. " She bumped Rick's shoulders with hers. "Good plan Sheriff… guess yer' not all bad huh?"

"Been tryin' to tell everyone that fer' weeks." Rick smiled back at her as he stood up, handing the rest of his eggs to Carl. "Eat up son, don't want nothin' goin' to waste."

"What about mom?" Carl asked, looking back toward the cell block where Lori was inside with Herschel and Beth. They had found crutches earlier that morning and he guessed they were helping Herschel feel them out a bit. "She ain't eaten yet."

Rick's lips pressed into a thin line. "She'll come out and eat if she's hungry."

"But all the food'll be gone by then Dad." Carl argued.

"Well then guess she ain't hungry enough." With that, Rick stalked off toward the inner chain link fence. Carl just stared at him as he walked away, looking a bit sad.

"Hey man, go on and bring that in to your ma." Daryl urged, he scooted over and scooped his eggs onto the plate Carl was holding. "Here's some extra. Tell her to eat."

Carl smiled weakly at him as he stood up. "Thanks Daryl."

Daryl felt bad for the kid, constantly pulled in two different directions because Rick just couldn't stop being furious with Lori. Didn't seem to matter how much the woman tried to talk to him, tried to please him, he was just too far gone from her at this point. Daryl didn't know if he blamed Rick or not for feeling like that, but it wasn't easy to watch.

He wondered if that's how he'd treated Reggie… but only for a second before he shook that thought out of his mind. Daryl watched Carl walk the plate back to the cell block inside the fences and disappear through the door. When he looked back up TDog was on his way down to stand with Rick, leaving only him and Reggie to sit in silence.

The hush was expectedly awkward, and Daryl was relieved when she was the first one to break it. "We should go see what he's plannin'. " Reggie nodded toward Rick and TDog. "Ya wanna come with?"

Daryl shrugged and stood up, not offering up an answer in words but in actions. As he was putting his vest back on to his shoulders he caught Reggie staring at him. Her eyes were so bright he thought they might burn a hole straight through his heart. "What?" He demanded quietly, looking away from her.

"That was nice, whatcha did." Reggie motioned toward the cell block. "Givin' yer' extra food to Lori. Thoughtful." She walked past him with a slight smirk on her face as he began to follow. "A bit out of character if ya ask me, but thoughtful just the same."

_**Reggie…**_

That evening was a quiet one. Lori was folding small baby clothes they must have acquired somewhere along the way on her very pregnant belly. Carl and Maya were using charcoal stones to sketch different portrayals of whatever came to mind onto the concrete canvas beneath their feet. Maya was trying to teach Carl how to shade correctly, putting her hand over his and moving it along. Lori smiled at Reggie knowingly and Reggie grinned in return. Maya had her friend back, and it made her happier than she'd ever be without him.

"I think I'm gonna turn in." Reggie leaned over and spoke quietly to Maya.

"The sun ain't even down yet, aren't ya gonna eat with us?" Her niece looked more than confused as Reggie stood. "Ya barely ate for breakfast, no lunch, and now yer' skippin dinner too?"

Reggie couldn't help but smile at Maya's overprotectiveness. She sounded just like Abby sometimes. "Listen little bird, I just ain't that hungry. I'm not feelin' that great, just gotta go lay down."

Maya sighed. "K, see ya in the mornin' in the south tower."

Reggie flinched a little at Maya's mention of her early morning disappearances. She couldn't explain why she was unable to stay in the cell block the whole night. She wasn't even sure if she could really understand it herself. She'd have the same nightmare torturous dream every nightfall, awake to a cell block full of people sleeping soundly, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. The air would escape her lungs, her heart would pound out of her chest and her limbs were turn to overcooked spaghetti. The only way to make it go away is by leaving, every dark morning, and making her way to where she'd be alone. It would take her at least an hour to fall back to sleep, but that was alright. If she stayed in the cell block she'd probably have a heart attack. She knew it was anxiety, but was unaware of what was causing it. She'd had these dreams every night since she'd left them behind in the woods so many months before, but she could usually shake it and be just fine. Now it was like it was back when the nightmares first started and she didn't know how to handle them.

So she ran away and hid up in her tower, waiting for her niece to come get her every morning as she slept soundly on the cold concrete. That first morning, when Daryl found her, she'd been so embarrassed that she didn't even speak a word to him. Not that she felt the need anyway. They'd barely spoken to each other since talking to him that day out by the rocks… told him exactly how it was and how badly he'd fucked up. All she wanted was for him to leave her be so she could move on. So she could close her eyes without seeing his staring back at her.

Reggie made her way inside to the communal kitchen area and was startled when Carol came out from behind the large pantry door. They both let out little yelps and jumped backwards, causing Carol to drop all of the packages of soup she was getting ready to prepare. Carol bent down without a word and began to pick up the bags of noodles as Reggie reluctantly reached over to help her.

"No its okay, go on to bed, I got this." Carol stated firmly as she stood up and dumped what she'd cleaned up on to the large stainless steel island.

Reggie continued to stare at her quizzically for a moment, than shrugged her shoulders and moved past her. Reg was irritated at the very sight of the woman these past few days, and when she was trying to help Carol was just going to shoo her away? That was aggravating beyond belief. Reggie huffed audibly as she moved past her and into the dimmed cell block

Before she made it to the stairs leading up to her cell she could hear Carol call after her. _Fuckin' great._ She thought to herself as she turned around and tried her best to feign some sort of contentment.

"What's up Carol?" She asked quietly, adjusting the bottom of her shirt to cover the part of her stomach that was showing. She still had noticeable scars just above both of her hip bones. They were ugly, and she hated them. "What do you need?"

"Well hun, I was hopin' to talk to you for a few if ya got the time." She said, smiling meekly at her. Reggie wondered if she ever looked that delicate… she hoped not.

"I'm tired, don't feel great. Not tonight, ok Carol?" Reggie rolled her eyes as soon as her back was turned and began to make her way up the stairs.

"This isn't his fault Regina." Carol's voice came out of nowhere, stronger than it had been the few minutes before. "You gotta stop punishing him."

Reggie slowly turned around, every breath she took in awakening new anger in her. When she looked at Carol at the bottom of the steps the woman was standing up right, determined not to be intimidated. _Well would ya look at that?_ Reggie thought to herself. _Even submissive little Carol has gotten herself a set of balls over this winter._

Reg made her way down the steps, keeping her eyes locked on Carol's the entire way down. "This don't concern you. This is none of yer' business. I ain't botherin' with him, and he ain't botherin' with me, and everythin's goin on just fine. So just keep yer nose out of it." She scowled at her before beginning to head toward the stairs once more. "Don'tchu ever come to me with his name on yer' lips again."

"Everything's not goin' on just fine, Regina." Carol asserted. "Ya know it, I know it. Everyone does." Reggie turned back toward her and sighed, annoyance seeping out of her pores. "That's the whole point Reg… yer' not botherin' with him at all."

"Really? Like he didn't bother with me for however long? Is that how ya mean?" Reggie was a mere foot away from Carol at this point, doing everything in her power to control her anger and keep her voice down. "Do you mean like the way he treated me when we left that farm… when Maya and I were a secondary thought and the only person he even spoke to was you? Is that how you think I'm treatin' him?" Reggie waited for Carol to nod before continuing menacingly. "Good… guess I'm doin' what I intended then."

Carol watched her wearily for a few moments before speaking. "Has this really happened?"

Reggie rolled her eyes again. "Has _what_ really happened Carol?" She sneered. "Ya know, sometimes when ya talk nothin' ya say means a damn thing."

"Has _this… you_…" Carol was motioning to Reggie, looking her up and down and shaking her head. "Do you not care about anyone but yourself? Have you _really_ become this cold?"

"I wasn't that warm to begin with Carol." Reggie crossed her arms over her chest and stared hard at the woman in front of her. "And when you get iced out by people who seemed like they wanted to take care of ya… well… ya tend to freeze on them right back… at least I do."

"No one was tryin' to ice ya out Reg." She stated softly, sympathy in her eyes, which infuriated Reggie even more.

"Don't call me that." She spoke through gritted teeth. "And don't you _dare _feel sorry for me Carol… never fuckin' ever. I don't need sympathy from anyone… least of all you. You stand there like yer' innocent in all this. Like ya didn't fuckin' _love it_ when he started showin' ya attention again. Well tell ya what? Take him… take it all. I don't give a shit anymore… I really fuckin' don't."

She spoke to the ground when her next words came out. "I don't believe you."

"Doesn't matter what ya believe." Reggie tried her hardest not to feel it, but there it was, a lump in her throat. Tears coming to her eyes. Here she was tryin' to convince this woman that she didn't care and… she was crying. She decided to correct herself a little, let some honesty out so what she said seemed more believable. "I want him to go away. That's all I care about. I want him out of my head… and he wants me out of his. Just take him Carol. Take him away because it's easier. Ya wanna help me? Ya wanna make the situation better?" She walked up to Carol and put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Then go to him and be his. I don't think I can handle that responsibility anymore. It hurts too much. You… yer' used to bein' hurt." She knew the words stung, no matter how true they might be. "Ya know how to put up with it. So go, be his emotional punching bag, because I'm worn out. I'm done."

Carol stood speechless, ringing her hands together. "That's not what he wants Reggie."

"I assume it's better than bein' alone Carol." Reggie's voice began to soften as his ice blue eyes entered her mind. She was so angry with him… that hadn't changed… the other thing that hadn't changed was the other nagging feeling. The tug at her heart when their eyes met. She wished it away. She wished it all away. "I know ya love him. I _know _ya do. Go make him happy. I don't know how to. Never have."

_**Daryl…**_

He was still in shock over what happened. Still red in the face and flushed with embarrassment for Carol and anger for Reggie. How could she do that? How could Reggie make that suggestion, convince Carol that coming to his cell once everyone was asleep was a good idea? What exactly had Regina said to push this woman into slipping into his cot wearing nothing but her panties and bra, rubbing his back in between the shoulder blades until he turned around to see it was her?

As he wrapped his jacket around Carol's shoulders while she cried, desperately trying to cover up, he got it out of her. "She told me I loved you… and I _do _Daryl. I thought since ya didn't want her anymore… maybe I could help ya get over her and someday… maybe someday you'd want me just as much as ya did her. That's all." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm such an idiot, I don't know what I was thinkin'."

"You ain't the idiot Carol." He spoke softly as he helped her up off the cot. "Let's get ya back to yer' cell… I'm sorry."

After he helped Carol's shaking frame back into her own bed, Daryl proceeded up the stairs with gusto to Reggie's cell. She wasn't there. Of course she wasn't there. He sat down on his cot and strapped on his boots, becoming more pissed by the second. Suddenly he heard a small voice clear their throat right outside his cell door. He looked up and there was Maya, rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly.

"What're you doin' up?" Daryl asked, exasperated. "Go back to bed girly, ya need to be sleepin' right now."

She just watched him as he put the gun in his holster and slung his crossbow over his shoulder. "Ya goin' to get her, bring her back here?"

Daryl shrugged. "If she wants to come back, she'll come back. I ain't gonna make her do shit."

Maya grinned as she headed out of his cell. "Ya really gotta watch yer' mouth Daryl."

"Back ta' bed… now." He demanded of her. She was such a smart ass.

Daryl practically stomped the entire way to the south tower. He figured he should get his anger out somehow before seein' her, so he killed a few walkers along the way through the chain link fence. It was strange how cleansing it could feel to drive a knife through one of those monster's skulls.

Once he reached the tower he didn't hesitate a second before marching up the stairs loudly. He pounded on the metal door at the top of the tower, knowing full well she was behind it. She wouldn't open it, so he pounded on it again. No answer.

Daryl pressed his ear against the door and heard it, faint as ever, "No… stop… yer' killin' him…"

She was dreamin' that dream of hers again. He took a step back from the door and felt guilt throughout his entire body. Here he was, so angry at her for just tryin' to push him away, and that's all he could see is red. All he could see was his own bullshit. And even after _she told _him what she went through every night, it didn't hit him until just then. He'd never let it sink in.

Daryl opened the door quietly and watched for a few moments before the sight was too much to bear any longer. She was curled up in a tight ball, one hand reaching out and swiping at nothing, trying to hit a person that wasn't there. The other covered her exposed ear, pressing so hard against her head the area around her hand was a bright red color. "Please… please stop… god… please stop!"

Daryl felt sick to his stomach as he hurried up to her, his feet finally listening to his brain. He put both of his hands on her shoulders, shaking her awake. She screamed as she awoke, tears streaking down her cheeks, breathing heavily.

"It's only me!" Daryl wrapped his arms around her shoulders to prevent her from clocking him upside the head. "It's only me, calm down, it's just Daryl… It's me Reg…"

"_I know…"_ She sobbed out before standing and leaning over the side of the window to vomit. When she was through she leaned heavily against the cement wall, her forehead pressed against the cold cement. She was catching her breath, tryin' to slow her heart rate he imagined.

"I didn't mean to scare ya Reg, I just came to talk to ya."

"Daryl, it's the middle of the fucking night." She squeaked out. Despite her best efforts not to seem it, she was more than vulnerable in that moment. She was broken. "What the hell do ya need to talk to me about _right now_?"

"Why Carol came ta' my cell half naked about an hour ago. Why ya told her that was what I would want. Ya embarrassed her… "

"Yeah? How the fuck did I do that huh? Did I undress her?" She scowled at him, still using the wall to support herself. "Did I _reject_ her? No… that was you my friend, not me. I didn't do shit. She embarrassed herself"

Daryl stared hard at her for a few moments while she looked down at the ground. "Ya don't know if I rejected her Regina."

That stopped her cold. She looked up to him with thinly veiled fear in her eyes. She stood a little straighter, attempting a confident demeanor as she continued. "Well if ya didn't ya must be pretty hot off the trigger. Doesn't have sex in who knows how long and ya last about as long as 13 year old with his first playboy. Very impressive Dixon."

"Fuck you Reggie." He shook his head and leaned back against the door, closing it tightly behind him. When he turned back toward her he could feel the nerve endings in all his fingertips, in his gut… "Fuck you for tryin' to do this, tryin' this hard to make me think I don't want you."

She let out a breath, tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't."

"I'm _afraid _of ya Reg… ya scare the shit outta me." He took one step closer to her and watched her body tighten up. "I have been since the first time I heard ya call Maya "little bird" and I had to fuckin' run outta the room cuz… cuz I knew it even then."

"Knew what?" She wiped her face with her hand although the tears were still flowing.

"That I… that you were different than the others." He took another step toward her but she refused to look, she just kept her eyes at the ground. "And I was scared and stupid and rotten prick. I know all this. I know that's how I was and I know I'd never deserve ya in a million years. I couldn't ever be good 'nough for someone like ya Reg."

She looked at him then, opening her mouth to speak, but he wouldn't let her. He stepped closer again and continued. "Ya scared me because I knew ya _could _want me back, and I'm a master at self-sabotage. I ruin good things… I'd ruin ya Reggie." He reached out and touched her face with his fingertips, nerve endings hot like electricity. He looked over her face, her hair, her delicate cream shirt with the glowing, freckled skin underneath. She didn't turn away, she let him hold her face in his hands and study her for just a moment. "I'd love ya and hurt ya and make ya happy and sad and mad all at once. I don't wanna fuck ya over, so I quit before we were never ahead… remember?"

She looked up then, her green eyes rimmed with red from all the tears. "Yes." She whispered. "I remember."

"I'm sorry fer' everythin' I done… I really am." He dropped his hand then, grasping ahold of her fingertips. He pulled her hand up closer to his face, studying the scars that littered her palms. "I never meant to hurt ya… I'm just a fuck up is all." She didn't pull her hand away, she just watched him, confused and nervous, as he pressed his lips against her index and middle finger. He kissed her hand and held it against his face with closed eyes.

"Thank you… for apologizing." Her voice sounded raspy, like she was out of breath. When he looked up at her she was still watching him, not pulling away. "So… so you didn't sleep with Carol?"

Daryl fought off the urge to laugh as he pressed her hand even harder against his face. "No. I don't want Carol, Reg."

"What do you want then?" Her voice barely a whisper. Daryl pressed his lips lightly against the palm of her hand, holding her arm there as he traveled up her soft skin with his mouth. He found her hip with his other hand as he reached her shoulder and collarbone, a spot he'd longed to kiss since the first time she wore that shirt. Her hand pressed against his chest, and he thought she was going to push him away, but she wrapped his shirt into her fist and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. His mouth met her neck, leaving light brushes against it. He wasn't going to risk it, wasn't going to say it until he was sure… and when her body loosened so did her mind. She let out a sigh, whimpering quietly at the end when his mouth moved up to her ear.

"I want you, Regina. I always have. I won't ever need anyone else… I promise."

It was all she needed to hear. Her face turned from tearful into something that resembled joy, just downplayed quite a bit. Daryl reached up and moved the hair away from her face. When he leaned in she took a sharp breath as his lips met hers. Daryl moved his hand behind her head, grabbing on to a fistful of hair, careful not to pull too hard. Reggie put her hands on either side of his face and pushed her soft tongue into his mouth.

She pulled away suddenly, looking a little frightened. "It's been a long time since… well since I've-"

"Me too." He answered simply, pressing his forehead against hers. "Don't worry… it's you and me… don't see how much could go wrong here."

She sighed happily, running her hand over his stomach and up his chest. Her eyes lingered on his before she spoke again, vanilla floating through the air. "Kiss me again, Daryl Dixon. Kiss me and don't stop until I want you to."

He smiled, leaning in. "I can do that."


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is just quick chapter I wanted to write today before I couldn't write anymore. I wanted to pick up where I left off and I did that. I really hope I presented this well and people enjoy it. Please read and review, again, your reviews keep me going and wanting to write more! Mature content in this chapter… not that it hasn't already been there before**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Daryl…**_

You know those moments, the rare ones, forever burned into the fibers of your brain? That's what was happening to him. He realized just seconds into laying her down, the tentative touches, the feverish way his lips and tongue met hers. His hands traveled up and down and her body, rough and fast one moment… when he didn't feel as though he could hold back. Then soft and slow the next… when the only thing in his eyes was the way her head tilted back. Her mouth opened slightly, moaning so quiet so only he could hear.

His head moved back up from her hip and the side of her stomach, letting his breath and lips make their way to her breasts, putting each nipple in his mouth for just a few moments. He could hear her breath catch with each flick of the tongue and touch of the hand. He settled in next to her, pulling away from her kiss for just a few moments to catch his bearings. Daryl lay next to her, meeting his mouth to hers again as he pulled the sleeves of the cream shirt down a little further. He looked at her ribs rise and fall with each hurried breath and brought his hand to the middle of her chest. He buried his face into her neck and ear before pushing his hand down. As he unbuttoned her jeans he could feel her stomach muscles clenching, she was holding her breath.

Reggie looked up and met his eyes. He kept watching her, not kissing, not moving… just watching. Her eyes were practically begging… and he let his fingertips travel underneath the crease of her jeans. Once his fingers met the spot that wanted him she took a breath in so sharp and deep he thought she might be afraid. That was until she put her hand up behind her head, pressing against the wall behind her. She looked at him hurriedly, bringing her hand back down to grab him behind the neck and pull him in to kiss her again.

"Daryl…" She was breathless as she grabbed his hand and made him stop rubbing her. He pressed his hardness up against her as she smiled. "Make love to me."

Daryl slowly undressed her entirely, taking her torn jeans off last, ripping them further and forcing them both to laugh. He tossed them behind him and stood up, unfastening his belt. She giggled softly again.

"Dance fer' me?" She joked, reaching down and grabbing at his ankles as he attempted to step out of his pants. "Come on Daryl… show me a little dance?"

He looked down at her with a half smirk on his face. She was naked from head to toe, every inch of her soft and perfect. Her heavy lidded eyes and full lips pulled him in again as he settled on top of her. This is when he felt her tense up slightly, and not in the best of ways.

"Hey… hey look at me." Daryl put his hand on the cheek, making her face him. "It's me… remember? It's just me."

"I know." Her voice was quiet and nervous, though her eyes started to relax. "You ready?"

Daryl nodded and she nodded back. As he guided himself into her they both began to breathe raggedly. She was so tight… he was afraid after all the amp up he wasn't going to last two seconds. Reggie placed her hand on the small of his back, lifting her legs to wrap around him and push him further inside. The deeper he got the tighter he closed his eyes. "Daryl… look at me."

He opened his eyes… and completely lost it. He kissed her frantically as he pushed himself inside of her, outside… over and over… he wrapped his hands in her hair and buried his face into her chest. Her head was tilted completely back and pushed up against the wall.

"I'm gonna come…" He tried to get out before he felt it. He reached behind and lifted her off the ground. Suddenly he was on his knees and had her back pressed up against the wall, gripping her tightly underneath the ass. His lips pressed against hers so hard it almost hurt. She tightened up around him and made it that much more… excruciating… in the most wonderful of ways.

As they lowered themselves back down on top of their discarded clothing, catching their breath, he watched her. Watched her mouth curl up into a smile, one out of happiness and complete satisfaction, and he was unsure if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful. Before he knew it her eyes were locked on his, starting to brim over with tears, still grinning wider than ever before. "What?" He asked breathlessly, enjoying her apparent happiness.

"I was around… I made it." She said, a single tear dripping down the side of her cheek. Daryl reached up and rubbed it away with his rough thumb.

"Around for what?"

"For the miracle I never thought I'd see, Dixon." She pressed her scarred hand against his cheek. "You're smilin'… a real smile… the whole way. I'm glad I was around to see it…" She was still catching her breath. "I feel lucky."

_**Reggie…**_

The sun was so bright shining into the panoramic window that it forced her to open her eyes. She went to reach her hand up and shield herself from the piercing light when Reggie realized she wasn't capable. A heavy object weighed her arm down… and then she took it in.

His arm, muscles the most defined she'd ever seen on a man, was wrapped around hers. She began to panic when suddenly the previous night flooded back to her. She began to relax out of relief, sadly realizing she was so used to waking up in the worst of ways that this particular morning would probably be one of those things she'd never forget.

Reggie turned on to her back, causing him to stir and stretch. He was fully clothed just about, except for his vest… that particular item was wrapped around her own upper body. Her pants were still on the ground near the door, only they were shoved aside. By where the sun lay in the sky she realized that it must be at least eight o'clock in the morning. She sat up sharply, looking at her jeans pushed up against the wall near the door. The way they would be if someone had come in, seen them, and walked out.

"Daryl… Daryl wake up!" Reggie shook his arm. He began to stir, opening one eye to her. "Wake up…"

"What?" He mumbled, leaning up on one elbow. Before she could get out any more words he smiled his half smile at her. "Look atcha… just as crazy tense first thing in the mornin' as the moment ya fall asleep at night. Must be exhaustin' to be you."

"Yes, hardy har har Dixon." She pointed to her pants. "Someone came in here and saw us. You with yer' master tracking skills, tell me that my pants would be lying there that way with any other rational explanation."

As he took it in his smile faded. "Well… should we worry 'bout it?"

"Um… I think so Daryl." She stood quickly, snatching her jeans and pulling them on quickly. "Who's the only other one who comes up here to wake me up, huh?" Daryl's face was even more drawn as she nodded. "Yeah… Maya. She's gonna fuckin' freak out on me. Ugh."

She caught him grinning toward the ground, like he was tryin' to keep a secret that was just too funny or something… "What could ya possibly be laughin' at right now?"

"Yer' jeans… the leg's fallin' off… sorry." He laughed into his hand. "Ya could say ya ran into a thorn bush or some shit… just lie." He stood quickly and handed Reggie her shirt. Before she could snatch it away he used it to pull her toward him, leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips before she had a chance to over think it.

He smelled so nice. That earthy smell she missed like crazy for so many months. His lips were soft, brushing hers, matching the way they moved exactly and slipping his tongue in to touch hers every now and then. She began to go weak in the knees as he put his hand on her lower back and pulled her into him.

Reggie wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, giving in to it. He kissed her like it would be his last kiss he'd ever experience. The few times she had allowed this to happen, it was always the same. It was as though they had to get it all in at once… just in case… just in case they never saw each other again for some horrible or unknown reason. Every time… it took her breath away.

As she pushed herself against his chest she smiled. He put his hand behind her neck, pressing his forehead against hers. "Ready?"

"Sure…" Reggie laughed softly, kissing him once more before they stepped out the door. "What's there to lose… right?"


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter follows episodes 304 "Killer Within" and 306 "Say the Word" pretty closely, just from Daryl and Reggie's points of view. So much so that there is one section from the show I just really had to include. When I first watched this episode it had me in tears, emotional paralysis. The combination of cinematography, acting, and of course WRITING, it was a potent mixture. I'm sure you'll recognize what I'm talking about when you come across it, and I wish I could take credit for this. The Walking Dead is so wonderful because of moments like that. Sad as they may be.**

**Please read, enjoy, and of course review! I always like to know what you think, and it means a lot to see new reviews when I log on. It's a good feeling **

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Reggie…**_

"Ya' seem nervous."

Reggie was at least ten paces ahead of Daryl as they made their way back to the cell block. She had torn off both bottoms of her pants, turning them into more acceptable summer wear out of convenience. "I 'magine it's cuz I am." She huffed out, wringing her hands together as she made her way through the tall grass. She heard Daryl jog up behind her, until he walked right by her side.

"Don't be." Daryl shrugged as he reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "I don't think too many of em' will be surprised. The way Maya was talkin' last night seems as though she knew it was gonna happen. She's a smart kid."

Reggie stopped at sighed. "I wish she wasn't this smart, to be honest. I feel like I let her down somehow."

Daryl frowned. "You let her down… by sleepin' with me… really? Ya think she's gonna be disappointed cuz ya did somethin' she thought you'd do anyway?" Daryl straightened himself up a little bit. "Unless ya just think it's cuz it's me… I'm the one that would disappoint her by bein' yer' choice… that would suck."

"No Daryl, she loves you, ya know that."

"Loves me?" He started down at her as she looked up for the first time during the conversation. He had genuine confusion on his face.

"Well… yeah Daryl. I mean… ya mean a lot to her." Reggie ran her hands through her hair, remembering back on the winter months they'd spent just the two of em'. "For a long time she wouldn't even speak to me after leavin' ya'll behind, ya know that?"

Daryl shook his head, holding on to a couple of her fingers, rubbing one of them up and down out of nervousness. "Nah, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Not yer' fault." Reggie sighed. "I just don't want to give her another reason to be angry with me. I'd like it if we could get along for one day. Even that would be amazing."

Daryl had a softhearted look on his face as they approached the prison yard. Some of them were by the fence, others up inside the chained links. "I didn't know that it was that bad. I'm sorry Reg."

Reggie smiled slightly. "Not yer' fault Dixon. Teenagers… ya know."

"Right." His grin was faint, but it was there. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek as she walked toward the yard. "I'm gonna go down there, see if Rick needs help. Ya good?"

She couldn't really believe her ears. He seemed genuinely concerned for her well being, and not just looking for the easy way out. She looked back up to him, rubbing his back for just a moment, longing for him to just hold her again. Reggie would have given anything to be back up in that tower with him… where nothing mattered but the two of them and there was no one to answer to. She watched him walk away, angel wings getting smaller and smaller as he went down to meet Glenn and Rick. Reggie turned on her heel, about to head into the snake pit and face whatever wrath came from Maya and the rest.

Instead she saw something that made her feel… hopeful. Lori had herself planted in front of Herschel as he made his way down the metal steps on the crutches they had found. His smile was triumphant, as it should have been. Reggie even witnessed the rarest of moments between Lori and Rick. From across the courtyard they connected, and with the slightest of smiles, let each other know exactly how happy they were right there in that moment. She hoped that she'd feel that way about someone before her days were through… a love so deep that even a world this corrosive it wouldn't tarnish.

The calm before the storms are usually the most beautiful moments you can ever hope to count on.

"WALKERS! RUN!"

_**Daryl…**_

His feet moved him as fast as they could, but it wasn't quick enough. He watched everyone he cared about fade into the dingy walls of the prison. Places that weren't secure, spots they hadn't covered yet. Not that any of it mattered once the alarm started to blare.

"Ahhh… Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" He let out a frustrated holler as he and Rick tried to blast out the speakers… that didn't work worth a damn.

"TDog… did ya see that… he got bit!" Glenn was out of breath as he jogged up to Herschel, Beth and Maya locked up inside of the small walkways. They had cleaned the yard of walkers within five minutes, but they had done damage.

"Bit?" Daryl bent over, his hands resting on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. "Ya saw… did ya see Reg? Didya see where she went?"

Glenn just stared, also attempting to catch his breath. "Naw… what about Maggie? Lori?"

Rick came bolting from around the corner with Axel and Oscar, pointing a gun to their heads, demanding to know what was going on. Daryl and Glenn followed suit aiming their weapons, just as forceful.

Daryl had seen red before. He'd been angry, furious even… he didn't realize there was another level to that emotion until the very moment Rick brought the prisoners out. One gut reaction would always win out over anger for Daryl… and that was fear. His dread amplified his rage by double or triple he thought possible. Making it to the prison yard and not seeing Reggie fighting off the walkers with the others was the worst feeling he could remember.

"Daryl… Daryl!" Maya's voice cut through the chaos. "Daryl! Stop it, come here!"

As Rick and Glenn began to calm and try and figure out what was going on with the inmates Daryl quickly made his way over to where Maya was standing with Herschel and Beth. The two girls had tears flowing faster than water from hose. "What, did ya see her? See where they went?" He questioned. Maya pointed a shaky finger toward the door on the other side of the yard.

"She went in there… with Lori, Carl and Maggie. TDog…" Maya choked on a sob. "He got bit, and then led Carol into that door over there. We ain't never been in there before… biters are probably everywhere Daryl! How can any of em' still be alive?" Her voice had elevated to a high pitched screech. Beth reached over and wrapped her arms around Maya's shoulders and face, trying to quiet her.

That's all Daryl needed to hear. "We go shut off that damn switch, and then we find em… ya hear me?" He required of Rick, Glenn, Oscar and Axel. He led them into the tombs, unafraid, with a mission. "We find em… don't fuckin' walk out those doors until we do!"

_**Reggie…**_

She didn't think there was one moment she wished were a dream more than what she was immersed in that very moment. Even the night at the campsite with black boots and the man with the clover tattoo… she'd rather live with that for the rest of her life than what was happening before her eyes.

Lori knew this was her end, begging Maggie to cut her open. Begging to bring her baby into this world unscathed, even knowing what that would mean for her own life. Carl was crippled next to her, sobbing. "Ya don't have to do this." He managed. Reggie sat a little behind Maggie, gripping on to her hand.

Lori took in a deep breath, her legs covered in blood and white as a ghost. "This is what I want. This is right... Now, you take care of your daddy for me, all right? And your little brother or sister." She seemed to command a smile to come to her face as she went on. "You're gonna be fine. You are gonna beat this world, I know you will. You are smart and you are strong and you are _so brave_. And _I love you_." She looked at Carl, straight through to the boy's broken heart, and took his face in her hand. "You gotta do what's right. You promise me you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world… So if it feels wrong, don't do it, all right? If it feels easy, _don't do it_. Don't let the world spoil you." She held him to her with both arms now, giving into the sobs that soon wracked her thin frame. "You're so good, my sweet boy. You're the best thing I ever did… I love you."

Reggie knelt forward with Maggie, putting her hand on Carl's back. He wrenched away, like her very touch burnt his skin. She squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears fall down her cheeks. When she opened them again Lori was staring up at the ceiling with something that looked close to peace. "Goodnight love." She murmured.

"I'm sorry." Maggie choked out before slicing her belly open.

_**Daryl…**_

"We'll go back in, we'll go the other way and search more corridors… we'll find em! Come on!"

Daryl didn't have the heart or brevity it took to let Rick know he should probably turn around, because the man's world was crumbling beneath his feet… worse was he didn't even know it yet. The look on Reggie's face, Maggie's… Carl's… he knew immediately. The baby cradled in Maggie's blood covered arms and no Lori following behind.

When Rick faced the nightmare behind him no one knew what to do really. The Sheriff knew it the moment he looked at his son; at Maggie's ashen, tear streaked face. He had to have known… because moments later it was the end. It was the final nail in the coffin… and he collapsed into what the world had dealt out to him. His only love, no matter how broken it was, was just… gone. Dead and gone, no coming back. Daryl couldn't imagine, he didn't want to. The thought made him sick.

Everyone stood frozen. Maggie was wrapped in Glenn's arms, trying to hold the baby's neck upright, while Reggie placed herself behind Carl, arms crossed over her chest, staring out at the entrance to the prison. She was doing everything she could not to have to face the heartbreak in front of her. Out of the corner of his eye Daryl watched Maya unlock the gate and run to her aunt.

Then all he could see was this little person, wrapped up in Maggie's arms. Screaming her head off, covered in blood itself. Daryl knew if she didn't get formula soon she wouldn't make it, Herschel confirmed it himself.

"I'm goin' to town, there's a daycare center a ways down the road." He announced, walking over to Rick, waving his hand in front of his face. The man was practically catatonic.

"I'll go with you." Maggie announced as she handed the baby off to Beth. "I know the place yer' talkin' about, we'll move faster if there's two of us."

Daryl scanned the frightened group of survivors in front of him, their false sense of security ripped away in a matter of hours. Reggie was knelt, holding a crying Maya in her arms. No matter what she'd just gone through her first worry was her niece. He felt a kind of warmth he hadn't felt in years… and the overpowering need to protect it. To protect all of it, all of em'… and this baby couldn't die. They might as well just give up if they lost her too.

He walked up to Reggie quickly, ruffling Maya's hair for just a moment, as a 'see ya later' sort of gesture. He bent down and kissed Reg on the top of her head. "I'll be back" He whispered.

"Okay… be safe." She nodded at him, squeezing his hand quickly before diverting her attention back to her niece.

With that Maggie was on the back of his bike and they were speeding off into town. He wasn't going to let this happen. The image of Rick a few moments earlier kept flashing in front of eyes while they scoured the daycare. It was eerie, silence in a place where so much noise was meant to be made. Daryl reached down and flipped up a page of a child's coloring book, different shades scrawled on every inch. Happiness with enthusiasm, for no reason in particular. Only children brought this to the world. "Find anything yet?" He hollered down the hall to Maggie.

"Yeah, there's a ton of formula down here under the sink. Come on down here, give me a hand."

Daryl started to head out of the room when something captured his eye. It was a turkey, the kind you made when you traced your hand and cut it out. All the fingers were different colors and written there in a young child's handwriting "Sofie". He leaned forward and pressed his hand against it, felt how small it was in his. "Headin' to you now!" He yelled down to her, running with more purpose then he ever had before.

_**Reggie…**_

The baby's screams turned into a loop for her, the noise no longer getting underneath her skin. Reggie watched with admiration as Beth held the child, not faltering, taking on the task of caring for the small girl in her arms without question.

Reggie would have been terrified.

"Aunt Reggie… I have a question." Maya sounded off from next to her. They were leaning up against the cement wall, weapons in hand, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Yeah?" Her voice was quiet and tired. She hadn't felt more tired in her entire damn life.

"I don't know what to say to Carl… and he looks so messed up." Maya started to cry softly. "I know you know what happened, I know you saw what happened." She held her hand up to Reggie as she began to speak. "I don't think I'm ready just yet… to know… but I need you to tell me what to say to him. What do I say to make him feel better? How can I help him Reg… how could I make anything better?"

Maya's voice was desperate and Reggie looked at her with sadness akin to a bottomless ache. She wasn't ever going to know what to do to make it better. "I… there isn't anythin' ya can say little bird… I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath in and wrapped her small arms around Reggie's middle. "Okay… I'll figure it out… are ya okay?"

Lori's face… _Goodnight Love…._

"I don't know." Reggie pressed her lips together so hard she drew a little blood against her tooth. "I'm sorry baby, I don't know what to say… or what you should say." She took in a shaky breath. "I'm notorious for silence in these moments… yer' mother was better with that sort of thing." She turned her head, resting it against her arms. She had them wrapped around her knees in a sort of sit up, fetal position. She always felt safer curled up somehow. "So ya know… I'm pretty sure ya _will_ figure it out." Reggie reached her hand out and grabbed Maya's face, drawing her in and planting a kiss on her cheek, wrapped the girl up in a hug before she knew what was happening. It took her so off guard that she couldn't help but laugh at her aunt's sudden display of affection.

"Ew, slobber much?" Maya goaded quietly, still acutely aware of the surroundings. "Alright. I'm gonna go try… at least try to talk to him. Yer' okay here right?"

"Maya, I'm fine on my own, ya know that." She nodded toward Carl. "Go, go on, help yer friend."

Reggie faced back toward the rest of them then. There was nothing but the little one's cries and somber faces for the next hour before Maggie and Daryl arrived back. Maggie ran inside to Beth where she quickly mixed the formula. Daryl lifted the baby into his arms and took the formula from the girls. Suddenly, there was silence, and smiles… despite Rick's absence, abandoning them in his desperate need to find his wife… which she wasn't really sure she blamed him for… Maybe he needed something the rest of them didn't understand.

Watching Daryl with that baby girl as Carl listed off names of fallen friends as suggestions… Carol notably in the mix along with Lori's and Sophia's. Amy and Andrea and Jacqui… All of these women meant something to him. Daryl smiled at Carl, and in a brilliant, triumphant attempt to make the boy laugh, he dubbed her the "little asskicker".

Reggie watched him in that moment and felt like… it was all going to be okay. How could you not believe it was all going to be okay if Daryl Dixon was standing in front of you having just saved this child? One of those rays of hope you read about in the fuckin' "Chicken Soup for the Soul" books… but in that moment, they were simply happy.

They'd fix the next problem in a few minutes… they all deserved this… if even for a few short moments.


	20. Chapter 20

**I know it's been a while, I'm sorry for that. I hope that I get some more reviews and I hope people are still enjoying. This was a bit of an effort… I kind of hope it paid off.**

**Read and enjoy, review if you want. Thanks all, hope you like it!**

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Daryl…**_

_It's always darkest before the dawn…_

That old saying rang true in his ears that evening. When he handed the baby over to Beth he breathed out a sigh of relief. Daryl knew that Rick was sorting some shit out. He knew that the Sheriff was inside of those walls battling his demons, coming to terms with what had just happened, and Daryl wanted to make sure he still had what was left of his family when he ventured back. He had no qualms about what he had to do while this was going on. Daryl was the next in line, the person that they all looked to when Rick wasn't around. It was a new feeling, having all of these people looking to him for guidance and protection… but he didn't mind. It didn't even feel like an unwelcome weight on his shoulders. He _wanted _to help them.

The sun was almost set behind the trees when he stepped out into the courtyard. The circumstances of the day had everyone in the group too frightened to step out into the courtyard as darkness spread over the fields… everyone except Reggie. When Daryl couldn't find her in the cell he walked outside, praying that he wouldn't have to climb all the way to the south tower to fetch her. He was relieved, once again, to find her by the edge of the fences… until he saw exactly what she was facing.

Her soft skin lay inches away from its rotting fingers as it snatched at the air in front of her. The walker was snarling and biting at her, and as the fence bowed with its weight Reggie barely moved backward. She didn't even seem to notice as Daryl rushed up to her, her eyes vacantly staring into those of the zombie's.

"Hey!" Daryl grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the fence. She bared almost no reaction except for lowering her eyes to the ground. "Tha hell you doin'? Thing was almost 'bout to claw yer' damn eyes out… Reggie?"

She stared at the cement. "Sorry." She mumbled, attempting to move away from his grip on her middle. "Just thinkin'."

He let her go. "Do me a favor?"

She nodded as she looked back toward the walker again. At least she was a safe distance away now.

"Think over there." He pointed at the bench a few feet away. "Nothin' can get atcha 'there."

"Yeah." She walked backward until her legs met the bench. When she plopped down she finally locked eyes with Daryl. "I didn't mean to worry ya'. I'm sorry."

He made his way to the seat and settled in next to her. Daryl tentatively reached over and held on to her fingertips before she wrapped her whole hand in his, resting her head on his shoulder in exhaustion. "What were ya thinkin' 'bout where ya needed to be that close to a geek?"

It took her a few minutes to answer, and when she did tears were thick in her throat. "Just wonderin' who he used to be is all."

"What?" Daryl was startled as he looked back up at the snarling monster in front of them. He preferred never to think of them as people, only as the lifeless cannibals that they had become. No use in worrying yourself about things you can control, he rationalized. No point at all

"If he had a family… wife… kids… ya know. What sorta life he left behind." She leaned back up and swiped at her cheeks.

He didn't quite know what to say, so he reached over and rubbed his calloused thumb over her soft cheek. "No use in thinkin' on that kinda stuff Reg… he's gone. Whoever he used to be, he ain't no more."

"I know that." She spoke quietly. Her hand reached up and touched his, pressing his palm against her cheek. She turned her face and kissed the inside of his hand, and moved down to his wrist, leaving the lightest brushes against the thin skin.

Daryl moved his head down to hers and pressed his lips against her cheek, meeting her lips after only moments. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up without much effort at all, setting her on his lap. She left her arms wrapped around his wide shoulders as he rested his hands around her waist. They sat in silence as they watched the last rays of light dip below the tree line.

"Ya know, this might actually be nice if that thing weren't right there wanting to eat us alive." Daryl nodded toward the walker in question, both arms still thrust through the holes in the fence.

"Agreed." A slight smile formed on her lips before bending forward and planting the softest kiss on his. "Let's go inside… can I sleep in yer' cell?"

"I was gonna insist on that actually." He smirked. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

_**Reggie…**_

"_Give me a damn break girly!" Ben's smile was wide. He had his right arm on the steering wheel and his left out the window of the pickup. "Ya know full well that if Abby says to come to Madison then we're goin' to Madison." His smile faded a little as he pulled his arm back into cab. "She said the city's gettin' dangerous… that we ought to be home with her and Maya."_

"_I didn't see nothin' dangerous Ben." Reggie took a swig off a bottle of Coors in the front seat. Ben usually hated it when she did that, but for some reason that day he was too distracted to care. "She's always worryin' 'bout nothin' and ya know it." She sighed heavily, tossing the beer bottle out the window on to the deserted country highway. They both heard it smash against the pavement._

"_Will ya cut that out?" Ben snapped at her. Guess he wasn't that distracted after all. "Yer' gonna get the damn cops called on us anyone sees ya do that… and it's shitty for the environment." He shook his head. He was always so disapproving of Reggie's recklessness. _

_She let out a hearty laugh as she reached into the cooler underneath her seat. She pulled out another Coors and popped the top off, tossing it out the window as well. Ben sighed disgustedly. "Look, brother o' mine, global warming isn't going to reverse itself if I don't toss my empties out the window, at this point it might as well be God's will, we certainly ain't helpin'… and yer one to talk drivin' this gas guzzler around." She tapped the side of the truck with the glass bottle. "If ya gave two shreds of a shit 'bout the environment you'd be driving a pussy little hybrid." He wouldn't look at her and Reggie smiled, "Ya know I'm right."_

"_Whatever… I just wanna get home, alright? Abby's worried, and it don't matter if she got a reason to be or not… when she feels this way I listen." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's what good husbands do. Maybe if ya turn into a lady one day you'll find a husband of yer own."_

_Reggie frowned, gulping down the rest of her second beer. She went to throw it out the window again but thought better of it when she heard Ben take a sharp breath in. She was pushing it today and she knew it, but Reggie was sick of her sister's worrisome ways. It had cost her and Ben hundreds of dollars this time, leaving the boat two days early because she had a "bad feeling". Reggie was tired of Abby's bad feelings… they were making her late on her rent. "I _am _a lady. I just don't get all worked up over every little thing."_

"_Right… cuz all proper southern women chug beer on the drive home from work, curse like sailors, and never wear dresses or skirts… I literally have _never _seen ya in a dress Reg, and I've known ya for over a decade." His slight smile was returning. He turned his head and reached over, giving the back of her neck a little squeeze. "Bet you'd look good in a dress too, get all kinds of guys' attention? Give it a shot Regina, ya might find a decent man yet."_

_She smiled back at him and shoved his hand away. She turned her attention back to the road in time to see the cars about a half a mile ahead. "Ben… slow down… ya see that up there?" She scooted up to the edge of the seat and squinted against the sun. It was a traffic jam, three cars wide on a two lane highway. Miles and miles without as much as a lonely car on the other side of the stretch, and then there was this. "… The hell?"_

_Ben slowed the truck to a stop near an offbeat road… about an hour longer of a trip but it would take them to where they needed to go. "Ya wanna just say fuck it and take the long way?"_

_Reggie didn't answer. She was too busy shielding her eyes, attempting to make sense of the scene in front of her. It was difficult to tell with how far away they were, but she thought she saw people moving rapidly in between cars. Then, unmistakably, a tall man climbed on top of his pickup truck, feverishly kicking at something climbing up the side. Reggie opened the door, barely hearing Ben's protests as she swung it open, and stepped toward the front of the truck. She could hear the distinct sound of screams coming from the pile up. "Ben, do ya hear that?"_

"_Get back in the truck, Regina, back in the truck now." Ben honked the horn at her. When she looked his way there was fear painted his face. "Come on!"_

_Reggie ran to the door and climbed inside. As she yanked it shut Ben slammed the truck into reverse and pulled on to the road that would take them home. Reggie took one last look behind her and heard it as soon as she saw it. The unequivocal sound of a gunshot… and a person falling violently to the ground. "FUCK!" Reggie pulled her seatbelt on as Ben pressed the gas pedal with all he had. "They just shot that guy, did you see that? They just shot him in the middle of the street! Someone killed that man in front of all those people… what the fuck Ben?"_

_His lips were tightly pressed together, his face beet red. When he spoke again his voice was shaking. "Still think Abby's got nothin' to worry about?"_

Reggie awoke with a start. She continued to hear her brother in law's low, even voice in her head. Everything was dark around her, and for a moment she couldn't remember where she was.

"Ya' alright?" Daryl's voice startled her. She jumped up out of the bed and landed roughly on the cement floor.

"Ow… shit." She whispered, leaning back on her hands. His face became clear as he moved closer, holding out his hands to offer her a hoist up. His eyes were sleepy and worried.

"Come on." He grabbed both her hands, lifting her on to the thin prison mattress. "Same bad dream?" He questioned. They both put themselves in sitting position as Reggie attempted to calm her heart bye slowing her breathing. Daryl put his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She began to calm almost immediately.

"Nah… different one…" Reggie shook her head. "Felt really… real. Like it was happening all over again."

"Yeah. Ya seem to have those types… ya don't really dream on half speed. Yer' usually all the way in." Daryl rubbed her arm as he rested his head on the wall behind him.

Reggie recalled Ben's bright blue eyes… she could feel his hand on the back of her neck, hear his critical sigh toward actions he disapproved of…as it though it were present. "It wasn't like a dream Daryl. It was like… like a memory. It wasn't all bad." She looked over to him with a sudden realization. "This is the first night in months I've had a different dream. It's either the bad one… or nothing at all."

He fastened his eyes to hers and smiled his half smile. "Yer' gettin' better." He leaned his head back on the wall again, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "What do ya know? Everythin' ain't shit." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "Things ain't bad _all_ the time. Might as well be grateful."

Reggie abruptly felt overwhelming emotion for him. She pressed her face against his chest and reached up to hold him by the side of the face. She pulled him in so he was looking down at her, his hand in her hair. "Thank you…" Reggie managed before leaning up and meeting his lips. She held his bottom lip between hers, gave it the slightest bite. He flinched, grinning at her as he tugged at the back of her hair lightly.

"Hey!" He protested. He bent down and kissed her again. When he finally rose up, redness climbing up his neck and quickness to his breath, his next question was a whisper. "Thank me fer' what?"

Reggie closed her eyes. "For… for pointing out how we should be grateful… for listening to me while I dream… holding me while I sleep… for kissing me like… like you love me." She knew the heaviness of what she'd said and her muscles tightened out of fear, but she kept on going. "Even if you don't right now, I think you could… and it's nice to think someone could love me again."

When she opened her eyes his face was serious, inches from hers. He put his other hand under her chin, lifting her face to his. His kiss was soft and long, soft lips and tongue… when he pulled away Reggie was breathless. He held her on the side of her neck and leaned his forehead to hers. "I think I might."

She smiled, taking in that earthy smell she loved so much. "I think you might too."

_**Daryl…**_

The following day in his mind was a bit of a blur. What they had set out to do that morning was a fool's mission, and he knew it before they stepped foot in the tombs. Daryl hated that they were wandering around looking for a man that was supposed to be their leader… hated the moment they found what was left of T-Dog… all they found of Carol was her scarf… a fucking scarf. Never even found the room Lori died in, which meant they didn't find Rick. Everything they had gone in looking for they didn't find. Pieces of people he knew, his family, left like breadcrumbs in the darkened halls… and they still couldn't find the Sheriff.

But most of all he hated Carl walking side by side with him the whole duration of the day. Searching for a father who'd lost his mind, missing a mother he'd never see again… all before the age of fourteen. It made Daryl ill just thinking about it. Even when he had tried to relate to the boy, when Daryl told the story of the day his own mother died in that fire, the sorrow never left the air around the kid. Carl wouldn't ever be the same. His mother's death left a scar in his mind and on his heart. Carl really wasn't a boy anymore, and Daryl couldn't help but feel bad for the man that was emerging. Even Daryl had memories he visited in dark moments… what was Carl going to have?

Maybe that was why the sight of her felt different than any other moment he'd ever looked at her. Daryl thought that would be a reasonable explanation for the comfort he found the second she appeared. His eyes were tired, his feet sore, there were probably a million knots in his back from the tension… but it melted away when he rounded that corner of the prison courtyard.

She was sitting on the same bench that they had the night before when she faced the walker and herself at the same time. No geeks to be found. Maya was sitting on the ground between her knees and Reggie's hands were in the girl's hair. They had found some flowers, somewhere on the prison grounds he imagined. Reg was gingerly threading the stems in her niece's complicated braid. Daryl imagined that Reggie did that too. She was smiling and joking with Maya. The young girl had a grin so wide it could have erased all the sadness in the world. Right then, anyone who looked at them… he just couldn't picture how you'd suppress a smile. Daryl deemed it impossible.

"Hey," Reggie's hand hovered over her eyes. The smile escaped her face upon looking at his. Same with Maya, she stood up at the very sight of Carl. The young girl took a step toward him, her hand reaching out…

Carl turned on his heel and walked straight inside.

"Honey… maybe just give him a day or two…" Reggie began before Maya cut her off.

"I know that. Leave him be… right?" Maya looked up with only slight question in her eyes. Daryl was surprised when her eyes landed on him too… like she was asking them both for advice… not just Reggie.

"Yeah, keep trying… but maybe a little time in between the times you do… I guess." Reggie shrugged and gripped Maya around the shoulder. "I don't really know little bird… I kind of suck at this type of thing too."

Daryl grinned and Maya laughed. Reggie feigned shock at their reaction, waving her hands and frowning as she walked into the cell block. Suddenly Daryl was acutely aware that it was only him and the young girl outside, neither of them speaking. He was grateful when she seemed to notice this awkwardness as quickly as he did and filled the silence accordingly.

"So you and Reg are sleepin' together right?"

Okay… so maybe he wasn't so grateful. "What the hell ya just say to me?" He snapped at her, putting on his best surly face. "Don't go askin' me shit like that."

Maya grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was facing with him with this all knowing attitude… exactly like Reggie would have if she'd found him flustered that way. "Why? Cuz I'm right? I mean, _come on _Daryl… y'all disappear one night and sleep together in yer' cell the next. I ain't stupid." Maya shook her head, grin beginning to fade. "Ya' know… she likes to believe I'm still the same naïve kid she took care of at the start of all this. I ain't. I'm different." She looked up to Daryl then, her eyes searching his for answers he didn't have. "How do I make her see that… that I don't got nothin' left of what was… me?"

"Well, ya gotta stop believin' that first off." Daryl shook his head at her. "Ya think everything of yerself is gone… than you've already given up."

Maya stood there in front of him, silenced by his words. She shifted uncomfortably in her shoes before pressing her lips in a thin line. She began to head back to the entrance of the cell block before she stopped cold. Without turning her entire body, so only the profile of her face was visible, she spoke quietly. "I ain't givin' up yet Daryl. I'm just different. She don't want me to be and I don't blame her. I want her to be happy… and ya seem to have weird grasp on what to say or do when it comes to her… to make her listen." She sighed shakily, Daryl could hear the tears building in her voice and began to feel terrible… he couldn't seem to quit making these girls cry. Daryl Dixon was a pure curse for these McCollett girls. "I know yer both fucked up-"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Watch my mouth right?" She sneered at Daryl, silencing him with a gentle poke at his own hypocrisy. "I know ya are, both y'all. That's fine. She's my Aunt and I love her… and she seems to care for ya for some unknown reason..." Maya's grin reappeared. "So I guess I should care 'bout ya too." She swallowed hard and, for just a moment, he saw the same look in her eyes Reggie would get when she was about to lie. "I'm still workin' on it."

That was it. She walked into the prison and Daryl realized that both of these people were in it with him no-matter-what now. They were his, and he was theirs… and they were this weird fucked up sort of family.

That was just fine with him.


	21. Chapter 21

I'll be finishing up with this story for now, and I'm going to remove it from my site. I'm going to bring these characters back, a lot of the same backstory (some things will be different) but the same characters none-the-less. I'm fans of Reggie and Maya, they are some of my favorite characters, just the storyline around it got confused and messy. I'm going to be continuing on with my story "A Reason To Breathe", as I said I would when the new season came up. I'm excited for that as well, and really cannot wait to get going on the second part of it. As for this one, like I said, I'll be back with Reggie and Maya, and hopefully it won't be so choppy this time around. I want to make it better, more together and flowing better. I hope you all continue reading my stories, and please give "A Reason To Breathe" a chance. It's been my favorite writing experience so far, and it's only going to get better!

Thanks for all of the reviews and support, please continue to read on! Thanks guys!


End file.
